A Place Like Heaven
by Christie Cookie
Summary: Tifa decides to form a partnership with an old enemy, leaving her life completely changed forever. But will it be too late for Rufus ShinRa to make amends for the clumsy mistakes they make along the way? Contains mild language. C o m p l e t e .
1. Moving On

**...have I actually found time to upload a fanfiction? Crikey, I hope its okay. I won't say much here. Except that Final Fantasy VII and all the characters belong to Square Enix. I hope to take pride in the story, though. cheesy grin**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**

_Chapter 1 – Moving On_

* * *

Tifa sat staring out the window, watching the world go by. Her bar was completely empty, and she wondered if she would see a new face at all this week.

_I guess that's good, _Tifa thought to herself. _People don't have to drink away their worries._

Tifa's thoughts began to trail back to three nights before. She had closed the bar early, because Cloud was home. Even though she had planned a special time with him and the kids, Cloud decided to retire to his room early.

* * *

Tifa climbed the stairs to Cloud's room. It was past midnight, and Denzel and Marlene were fast asleep.

_I'm just going to check on him, _Tifa convinced herself.

She reached the bedroom door. She swallowed deeply, and opened it. Stepping into his room, she saw a silhouette standing at the window.

"Cloud... are you okay?"

She edged into his room slowly, and sat on the edge of his bed. It was all dark but for the luminous moonlight that cast shadows across the room.

"It's gone midnight. You should be asleep," Cloud muttered.

"As you should," Tifa whispered, agitated.

"I can't," Cloud looked down at his hands. He glanced at Tifa as he turned around.

"I feel..." his voice trailed off as he gestured with his hands. Tifa remained quiet.

"Even though I feel at peace now that Sephiroth is gone once and for all, I just..."

"Don't?" Tifa whispered.

"Yeah."

Tifa rose from the bed, and padded softly over to him. Touching his arm, Cloud blinked slowly and looked straight at her. His face looked empty.

"Cloud, you told all of us that you felt lighter, with more than just the defeat of Sephiroth. You found the strength you had when we faced him the first time. You also said that you felt forgiven and that you forgave _yourself _over Aerith's death—" Cloud flinched, "—and for not protecting her as you should've done."

He blinked again, and continued to look at her. She went on.

"You said yourself that she never blamed you. You said yourself that you saw her."

Tifa raised her hand and touched Cloud's heart. His mouth opened slightly as Tifa gazed up at him.

"She's alive in you. She knows that you would've changed the past if you could. But please, Cloud, keep her memories sacred. Keep _her_ memory at peace."

Cloud turned his head and looked out the window. Following his gaze, Tifa looked out and saw the angel statue nearby. She removed her hand from is chest. As he did so, Cloud lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head, his brow knit with confusion.

Tifa smiled weakly. "I think I know what it is."

Cloud looked up at her hopelessly.

"You miss her."

He blinked stupidly. "'Course I miss her."

"You do?" Tifa replied, raising an eyebrow. "Problem solved! I miss her too, she was my best friend! We can get through this together."

"No... It's not that," Cloud shut his eyes painfully. "It's more than that..."

Opening his eyes again he carried on.

"It's like something in my gut. It squeezes when I think of her, and my heart skips a beat when I imagine myself near her. I can feel her watching over me, aswell as knowing it. When she was alive, I feared for her. I felt obligated to protect her."

Tifa's lips parted as she realized that Cloud was finally pouring his heart out to her.

"It's not that I thought her weak. I just... wanted to protect her. It felt good to be needed for something like that."

He looked down at his feet and smiled. "I wanted to be there for her, to let her know I was, but when I actually said it, I ended up covering myself." Memories of the events at Cosmo Canyon flickered in his mind.

A long pause went by, when Tifa finally whispered, "You love her."

Cloud hesitated, but then lifted his head and looked at Tifa's face.

"I... I guess I do."

Tifa's eyes squeezed shut. Opening her eyes, she saw Cloud staring out the window again. "I loved her," He muttered softly. Even quieter, he whispered, "I loved you, Aerith. I'm so sorry I never realized it 'til now."

Cloud clenched his hands and shut his eyes tightly. Tifa saw a small tear leak out of his eye. The last time she saw Cloud cry was three and a half years ago, when her best friend was murdered. Tifa almost broke down into tears herself at the memory of her dear friend, and Cloud's broken heart.

"Enough," Cloud muttered with gritted teeth. "I'll see her again."

He turned to look at Tifa. He smiled at her.

"Thanks for listening, Tifa."

"Don't mention it," Tifa said softly. "I'm glad I was here for you. It's good to spill your guts once in a while."

He smiled gratefully, and put his hand on her shoulder. Before Tifa knew it, she was embraced into a warm hug. She had to admit, she liked it. She sighed softly.

Cloud held her for a long time, needing the closeness. Tifa sighed again even louder.

"I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Tifa."

Tifa stiffened. Pulling away slightly so she could see his eyes, she opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

The silence prolonged, and Cloud looked at her quizzically, his arms still around her. She managed to spit it out.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do," Cloud replied, his hand on her cheek. "How can I not? You've helped me so much, and you've given me strength. You're my best friend," He finished, kissing her forehead.

Tifa sighed once more. Her feelings weren't affected, for her heart was already broken. She knew it was too good to be true. It's just that she didn't know that Cloud could be so... dubious.

Smiling at his innocence, she hugged him tightly, and walked off to her own bedroom. Cloud slept soundly for the first time in months, but Tifa hardly slept a wink.

* * *

The tinkle of the bell above the bar door stirred Tifa out of her thoughts. Getting off her barstool, she carried it over to the bar where the new comer was sitting, with his head bent forward, and white blond hair hiding his face. She walked up behind the bar and cleared her throat. He didn't even flinch.

"C... can I get you something?"

"A whisky... please."

The last word was obscured by the clanging of the whisky bottle and shot glass on the polished marble surface. As she poured, she noticed a crutch leaning against her bar.

"Hundred gil, please."

He jammed his hands into his pockets and threw some coins onto the table. Counting it out, Tifa turned her back to put the money away. Turning back to her customer, she almost gasped but for the lump in her throat.

The blond had tipped his head back to drink is whiskey. As he did so, his hair was brushed out of the way, and revealed his face. Even when he put his glass down, Tifa continued to stare. Glancing up at her, he smirked. (**See authoress melt! – Christie**)

"Surely I'm not _that_ good looking."

Tifa started.

"I'm sorry... I just never expected... you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"This _is_ a bar, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I've come here to drink. Unless you have a rule against letting snobs into your bar."

Tifa blushed furiously. He smirked again.

"It's just that... we don't get a lot of customers."

"I can understand that."

Getting off his seat, the blond winked at Tifa. He limped to the door. Before leaving, he turned and faced her from across the room.

"Thanks for the drink."

"Don't mention it," Tifa squeaked.

"Bye."

He turned to leave, and just as the door slammed shut, Tifa whispered softly, "Goodbye, Rufus."

* * *

**I wanted to put so much more! Did you survive the boring first chapter? Please read and review! Please...?**


	2. The Contract

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry about the first chapter, something went funny. But it's okay now... I'm here with the second chapter. I've been replaying FFVII... I've forgotten half the stuff in it. Especially little moments with Cloud and Aeris. Lol!**

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix. I prefer to say Square Soft. Much prettier._

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**

_Chapter 2 – The Contract_

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Tifa's bar _gradually_ increased in customers. Cloud reported that Johnny had gone back to putting up posters of her bar up in his café, and making recommendations.

Tifa sighed to herself. _He's in love with someone he can't have._

"And I know just how he feels," Tifa mumbled to herself, watching Cloud walk into the back room.

"Let's get some service over here!"

"Coming!"

Tifa hurried behind the bar and poured a beer for Tag, one of Tifa's new regulars.

"Cheers, babe."

The phone underneath the bar began to ring. Still shuddering, Tifa lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me!"

Tifa scratched the back of her head.

"Uh... may I ask who's calling?"

"It's—"

"Reno?"

"I knew you'd recognize me. Can we come over?"

"Who's _we_ exactly?"

"Uh, me, Rude, Elena... what? Okay, Okay, it's just me and Elena. Hey—Ow, 'Lena! Knock it off! _Quit it!_"

Tifa giggled. "You can come over whenever you wish. There's no need to ask."

"Hey, thanks, babe."

Tifa shuddered. "Bye, Reno."

Putting the phone down, she noticed Cloud sitting at the bar, studying her carefully. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to come over with Elena."

"What for?"

"Gee, I dunno. For a drink?"

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "Are you giving me attitude, Tifa?"

"What if I am?" Tifa replied, her face expressionless.

Cloud grinned. "Get _me_ a drink."

"What would you like?"

"Something hard."

Tifa smiled to herself as a wave of déjà vu flew over her.

"Vodka?"

"Straight."

Tifa slid the drink down the bar and smiled at Cloud when he caught it. He downed it in three gulps. Slamming the glass down on the bar, he thanked Tifa and went back upstairs to his room.

The bell above the bar tinkled, and a rowdy voice followed by a shrill one entered the bar.

"Geez, Elena, you should lighten up."

"Excuse me? Did you say, 'lighten up'? We almost crashed! You could've killed me, you... you..._moron!_"

"Hey, what about killing my_self_?"

"Like I care." Elena pushed Reno out of the way and sat down at the bar. Reno edged over to the bar and sat timidly next to the angry blonde. Elena looked up.

"Hey, Tifa!"

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm great! I've decided to grow my hair."

"Hey Teef. Where's Cloud?"

"Hey Reno. He's in the back somewhere. Go find him if you like."

He bounced off the seat and disappeared into the back room. Elena's eyes never left Reno's back until he was out of the bar. Shaking her head, she looked back at Tifa.

"I've come here for a sole purpose, Tifa."

"You have?" Tifa asked, pouring another beer for Tag and his drinking buddy.

"I just want you to know," Elena continued, "That you can trust me. We're friends, right?"

"I hope so," Tifa replied, hands in her pockets.

"Good," Elena smiled, "Because I've come on behalf of the World Regenesis Organization to offer you a job."

Tifa hesitated. "Wait a minute," Tifa began, "On behalf of—"

"The WRO?" Elena interrupted. "Yeah, well, ShinRa Inc. and the WRO are partners now. Rufus—I mean the Prez—and Reeve have both decided to work together. It concerns ShinRa more than WRO, but the WRO were the ones who sent me. It's complicated. Anyway, what I'm proposing concerns business. You don't have to make a decision right now, but I—_we_ hope you'll think about it."

Tifa took her hands out of her pockets and walked round the bar. She joined Elena on a barstool next to her. "Okay," Tifa said, "Shoot."

"Okay. ShinRa Inc. and its partner are building an Orphanage. There are still many children who don't have parents, even though that Geostigma has passed us. We, ShinRa Inc. (and of course the WRO) care for our planet. We wanna take care of the time we have left."

Tifa nodded. "Where do I come in?"

"Well," Elena continued, "We need workers. _Paid_ workers, but we want someone to manage it all. Do you see where I'm going?"

"Yeah, I do. But you want _me?_"

"Boss says that you have some orphans living with you. Marlene and...?"

"Denzel."

"Denzel. Didn't his parents work for ShinRa? Anyway, the Prez says that you would be right for the job, seeing as though you have children yourself. He knows—"

"Knows what?"

"—that you would do a good job, that you love kids, and you would do your best to take care of them."

Tifa sat back and looked at the ceiling.

"What about the bar?" Tifa asked, looking back at Elena.

"It would still be effectively yours, but we would buy it off you just to take care of it for you. It would still stay 7th Heaven, just different people running it. You can even interview the employees. You would receive a small commission, and the upstairs of the bar would still belong to you. Just different people running it."

Elena put an envelope on the bar.

"This contains all the details. There's a number in there if you need to know anything."

"Thankyou," Tifa smiled, slipping the envelope into her pocket. "I'll look at it later."

Elena smiled encouragingly. "I hope to consider you a colleague sometime soon."

* * *

"Are you gonna take the job?"

"I don't know. But I'll tell you that it's very tempting."

Tifa and Cloud were in his room again after closing the bar at 11:30 that night. Tifa was sitting on Cloud's bed and Cloud was at the window. Tifa put her knees under her chin. "The letter says that it would stay 7th Heaven, the only thing that would change is a different bartender, cook and manager."

"Wait," Cloud began, "Aren't you all of those?"

"Yup," Tifa smiled. "I wouldn't get all the profits, just a small percentage. I would be reporting directly to Rufus about the Orphanage, and he would tell me about the bar's progress."

"Sound's like it's all worked out for you."

"There's a contract here that has everything written. All I have to do is sign it."

Cloud walked over from the window, and picked up the contract that lay on the bed.

"If you want to do it," Cloud sat next to Tifa, "then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Rufus ShinRa stood at his bedroom window leaning on his cane. His jacket still slung on a nearby chair, he was clothed in white pants and an un-tucked shirt. His dirty blonde hair (**I changed it to dirty blonde – Christie**) was tousled, and fell into his face as he nodded slightly, deep in thought.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come."

"Sir? This arrived by special delivery this morning."

"Thankyou, Tseng."

Tseng walked out and shut the door behind him. Rufus examined the letter he had just received from his chief Turk. As he opened it, a sheet of paper with the ShinRa Logo fell out. Scanning the letter, he saw a signature at the bottom:

_Tifa Lockheart._

Smiling, Rufus slipped the contract back into the envelope.

"Welcome to ShinRa, Tifa Lockheart."

* * *

**I wrote this chapter on my snowboarding holiday in the Alps. When we weren't on the slopes, we were in the hotel room. It was boring, so I wrote this chappie. Another bonus – I can snowboard! But not without getting a lot of bruises and a bad toe. I dunno why, but Queen's _Don't Stop Me Now_ was stuck on my head all week... Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Second Meetings

**Sorry for the late chapter people. My life has been pretty... dramatic. A friend of mine in my church youth group died suddenly a month or so ago and my best friend has just broken up with her fiancé. It's a little distressing, but I know my friend is in Heaven and my best friend knows God's Will for her life. All is well now. :)**

**I want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers so far, and for all your kind suggestions. huggles They are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix. But as Natasha Bedingfield so eloquently puts it: "These words are my own"**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**

_Chapter 3 – Second Meetings_

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Rufus got out of his chair and made his way around the desk. Folding his arms, he called out to the visitor.

"Come."

The door opened slowly, and Tifa walked into his office.

"Thankyou for coming, Miss Lockheart. You may sit."

"Thankyou," Tifa replied curtly. Rufus noticed the look on her face.

_Is that her tough-guy look?_

He also noticed that Tifa didn't sit down, but side-stepped away from the chair he offered.

Tifa was almost sweating. _Why am I so nervous?_ Tifa was determined not to act so stupid this time. The last meeting really caught her off guard.

Tifa's expressionless face made the corners of Rufus' mouth curve upward. Tifa sniffed.

"What did you want to see me for?"

Rufus unfolded his arms and walked back around the desk over to the window. He put his hands behind his back.

"As you know, we're hoping to set up orphanages all around the world. Edge and Midgar weren't the only places to be affected by the Stigma," Rufus absent-mindedly looked at his right hand. Tifa continued to watch Rufus speak as he had his back to her. "Because of the disease, it has left children with no parents, and there's noone to take care of them. I want you to go visit various places on the West and North Continents aswell as this one."

"Where will I be going on the Continents?" Tifa asked. Rufus turned to face her.

"If you stay quiet and not interrupt, I'll tell you."

Tifa frowned and shot him an angry look. Rufus suppressed a smile as Tifa tried to keep her composure. She could see that he was enjoying this, and it made her all the more inclined to punch his lights out. Rufus sat behind his desk.

_Stuck-up jerk..._

Tifa looked down at her feet and muttered something inaudible. Rufus leaned forward, as if straining to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I _said_ you're certainly _acting_ like a snob."

"Well, I'm sorry my superiority offends you."

Tifa mouth swung open. Rufus really had to try not to laugh. The fact that he had annoyed her to such a large extent was very clear. Tifa shut her mouth, and looked away. Rufus continued to watch her.

_Ugh! What a jackass!_

"Will you let me go ahead?"

Tifa glared at him. Ignoring her look, he carried on.

"Mideel, Wutai, North Corel, Rocket Town... Cosmo Canyon... these are the places that have agreed to support us in the construction."

Tifa looked away and began to stare at a cuddly moogle that sat on the shelf nearby. Next to the toy was what looked like a very old photograph of Rufus and his Turks.

Rufus began looking through the papers on his desk.

"I think I'm missing a place..." his voice trailed off as he read a sheet that he found in his desk draw.

"...Nibelheim."

Tifa turned to see Rufus still reading the sheet of paper. She stepped forward.

"But Nibelheim's practically a ghost town." Tifa said. Besides, she didn't want to go back there. There was too much of her past to deal with.

"Apparently, according the reports, the monsters have disappeared, and more people are moving into the town. There's a populace of over five hundred people. The reactor in Mount Nibel his been destroyed and so the wildlife is growing. We're currently renovating ShinRa mansion to be the Nibelheim Orphanage."

Tifa looked back at the floor. The silence prolonged, and Rufus finally spoke.

"I'll give you the details of the trips. I don't know how long this will take, but you'll be back soon to run the one in Edge."

Tifa hesitated. "Do I... _have_ to run the one in Edge?"

Rufus shrugged. "You don't have to. You do what you want. _You're_ the one in charge. You do whatever you wish."

Tifa sat down in the chair. Rufus spoke again.

"I'm going to be moving back to the ShinRa Mansion at Nibelheim. I'll take care of the children there."

Tifa looked up to see Rufus back at the window.

"Seeing home again..." Rufus bowed his head. He turned around and faced Tifa again.

"Cid Highwind has volunteered to escort you in the _Shera_ as you visit the various places... I'm also going with you."

Tifa came to her feet. "You don't have to." She said quietly.

"I know I don't," Rufus responded. "But, as it is, my schedule is not too busy right now, and I want to see if you do a good job."

Tifa tilted her head sideways and narrowed her eyes. "Do you even _realise_ how much I dislike you right now?"

"I have a faint idea."

"Why did you employ me in the first place?" Tifa shot at Rufus angrily.

"That," said Rufus, "Is for me to know and for you to find out." He walked around his desk and up to Tifa. He leaned forward so his lips were just an inch from her ear. Tifa's skin crawled as she felt his hot breath on her neck. He whispered softly in her ear.

"The real question you should be asking is why you accepted the job in the first place."

Rufus stood back. Tifa stared at him, unable to pull away from his gaze.

"Have a nice day, Miss Lockheart."

And with that, Rufus disappeared out of his office, leaving Tifa dazed and confused in her thoughts.

* * *

Rufus reached halfway down the hall, when he heard someone yell. Turning around, he saw Tifa jog up to him.

"You know," Tifa began, a little out of breath, "I've always wondered what kind of person you are. And right now—"

"You came to that conclusion over three years ago." Rufus interrupted. Tifa hesitated.

"I—what?"

"'_He likes to make speeches, just like his father,'_" Rufus replied in a squeaky voice. "I may not be a bad guy anymore, Tifa, but if we're going to work together, you should at _least _accept that I'm an egotistical jerk with a superiority complex. _I've_ accepted your faults."

"_My faults?_" Tifa replied, folding her arms. She scoffed. "What, exactly, are they?"

"I find you incredibly annoying, you never stick-up for yourself unless it involves physical fighting. And you're in love with a guy for five years and he _still _has no clue, and has given you _no hint_ whatsoever of returning your feelings. You're still like a little girl. You're too shy to share your feelings, and it gets other people hurt."

"What do you know about my love life?" She muttered.

"Not much," Rufus replied coldly, looking down on her. "But I know enough."

"Anyway, who are _you_ to give me advice?"

"You consider that advice?" Rufus raised his eyebrows. "And a_nyway_, asking that question implies that you think I don't _have_ a love life?"

Tifa sniffed. "I've never seen you with anyone. Unless, that's another thing for _you_ to know and _me_ to find out."

Rufus suddenly turned his head to look at Tifa.

_Did she just say that?_

Tifa realised what she said. She felt her cheeks getting warm. She didn't mean to say it; she just wanted to have a comeback.

Rufus noticed her blush. He smiled to himself, and decided to take advantage.

He took a step closer to her, and looked down on her. Tifa looked up and noticed that he must've been about five inches taller.

"Only if you want to," Rufus said in a deep, quiet tone.

Tifa's skin crawled again, and she felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck.

"Sir! Boss!"

Rufus pulled his eyes away from hers, and turned to see Reno running towards them, waving his hands.

"Yes, Reno?"

Rufus walked away in discussion with Reno, who took a second to wink at Tifa before walking off with his boss.

Tifa was too far away in her thoughts to be insulted.

_I'm taking Marlene and Denzel with me._

* * *

Marlene knelt down by the flowers, stroking the soft petals and pulling the occasional weed. The church was so peaceful. It was more broken down than ever; another part of the roof had caved in since the fight with Kadaj a year ago.

Marlene loved being in the church, where the "flowerlady" used to be. She knew Cloud was still heart broken over the flowerlady's death, but since a few days ago, he had wanted to talk more.

She began to hum to herself. It was a pretty song; one that Cloud had taught her. He told her that he could play it quite well on the piano, but the memories failed him. He only knew the first part.

"Marlene! Marlene!"

"What is it, Denzel?"

"Over here!"

Marlene ran around the flower bed and reached a small hole. Rubble surrounded her, and she noticed that the hole used to be a door. It was just big enough for a grown man to crawl through. Marlene made her way through the hole and found a back room. Denzel stood in the middle of it.

"Look at this!"

He pointed to areas on the floor. Marlene flinched.

"Ew! Denzel, it's gross! Blood."

"It's stained the floorboards. Check the debris around it."

"They look like pieces of wood. Broken barrels."

"Smashed. They must've fallen from quite high up."

Denzel looked up to the rafters above and noticed another hole in the roof.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Marlene.

Denzel shrugged. "I dunno. I'll ask Cloud. He'll probably know."

"Marlene! Denzel!"

Denzel walked over to Marlene and took her hand.

"Come on," he said, pulling her, "Tifa's back."


	4. Dawn of the Journey

**Yikes… sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Long overdue… I found it quite hard to write this chapter, so I hope it sounds okay! I want to say thankyou SOOO much for the reviews, they really encourage me and I appreciate them MUCH. :D Anyway, please read on. I'll stop rambling for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Though I wish I owned Rufus. :D**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**

_Chapter 4 – Dawn of the Journey  
_

* * *

The ShinRa headquarters stood undisturbed in the quiet woods that were situated just outside of Edge. Early morning was silent but for the waking song of the birds in the woodlands. Three memorable Turks stood outside the building and made small talk as they waited for the expected visitor. The arrival was imminent; so they took their non-existent conversation outside and watched the night sky turn to morning. The sunrise turned a fiery orange that made the streaky clouds reflect the rising sun.

"She's late."

"Duh."

"Prez is gonna be so maaad…"

"Just give her a few minutes."

"Whatever. I doubt boss is going to be so accepting about it."

"Don't be so negative, Reno."

"Hey, it's the truth," Reno replied, hands in the air. "You should know, Elena. How many lectures has he given you on the rules of punctuality?"

"If you want to keep all your teeth Red, I suggest you shut up."

"Come on, tell me!"

"None."

"You're a liar."

"Who are you calling liar?"

"The dumb blonde standing next to me."

Both Reno and Elena launched into a loud exchange of insults, while Rude continued to stand watch for the late guest.

The bickering continued until Rude cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me."

"_What?_" Reno and Elena shouted in unison.

Rude lowered his glasses and pointed to the approaching truck.

"She's here."

Both Turks spun around to see the truck pull up around the large circular drive to the ShinRa building. Elena ran down the steps and hugged the latecomer as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hey hun!"

"Hi, Elena."

The two ladies embraced as Reno and Rude helped Marlene and Denzel out of the truck.

"You're late," Elena whispered in Tifa's ear.

"I know," Tifa sighed. "The kids slept in."

Elena gave her a questioning look.

"We stayed up late," Tifa smiled weakly. "They're not gonna see Cloud for a while."

"Oh," Elena nodded. "I understand."

Tifa smiled and looked over to Reno and Rude. Rude was pulling bags off the truck, and the kids were climbing all over Reno, one on each arm.

"Whoa! Easy kid," Reno exclaimed as Denzel swung forward. "I'm not that flexible."

Tifa and Elena laughed and began to help Rude pull the bags off the truck while Reno entertained the kids. The laughter was short-lived, however. Tifa soon stopped smiling when she looked up to the entrance of the ShinRa building minutes later to see Rufus storming towards them. Tifa tried to smile sweetly, but she could tell that there were no exchanging pleasantries today. She was in trouble.

She jumped down from the truck and smiled at the annoyed president. Rufus walked right up to her and got straight to the point.

"Have you no concept of time?" Rufus stated heatedly. "You're ten minutes late!"

"A good morning to you too!" Tifa replied happily.

"Cute," Rufus smiled sardonically. "Why are you late?"

"It's only ten minutes," Tifa reasoned.

"Only—" Rufus gestured helplessly, struggling for words. "Ten minutes ago we could've been in the helicopter, ready to go! I expect you to be more _punctual_ in future."

Reno sniggered. Rufus turned and gave Reno a look that soon wiped the smirk off his face. Rufus exhaled deeply and turned back to Tifa.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes sir!" Tifa saluted playfully.

"Very well. Everyone at the helipad in _ten minutes._"

Turning on his heel, Rufus made his way back to the building. With his back turned, Tifa took advantage and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Rufus stood on the helipad, looking at his watch. The helipad was level with the seventh floor of the new ShinRa HQ. The seventh floor being the highest floor of the building, Rufus' office stood adjacent from the flight platform. He glanced over at the double doors that opened into the seventh floor corridor, and watched for the entrance of his Turks and Tifa with her two children. He was getting impatient.

_Late. Again._

Rufus vigorously jerked his body into motion and stormed towards the door. Reaching for the handle, it turned by itself and Rufus jumped back just in time to see two Turks tumble out, laden with luggage, followed by Elena, Tifa, and the kids.

"Geez!" Reno groaned, pushing Rude off his chest. Rude gasped as Reno crunched Rude's sunglasses with his shoe as pushed himself up.

"That's four!" Rude moaned.

Reno brushed himself off and shrugged. "Sorry, dude."

Tifa giggled and Elena reached out to help Rude off the floor. Rude quickly replaced his glasses and grabbed Elena's hand. Marlene and Denzel gasped at the view of the helicopter.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Denzel exclaimed.

"Are we really gonna ride that?" Marlene asked.

Tifa opened her mouth to answer, but realised that the question wasn't directed at her. Marlene tugged at Rufus' sleeve.

"Mr. Rufus?"

Rufus looked down in surprise to the innocent face of Marlene. He smiled a little, and nodded.

"Yes we are, Marlene."

Marlene smiled with pleasure and followed Denzel to gaze at the sleek machine. Tifa smiled.

Rude followed Elena and began to load the luggage into the chopper. Tifa glanced over to Reno and Rufus, who were debating about who was going to pilot.

"I'll drive."

"But sir, I can—"

"Who got their license first, Reno?"

Reno sighed. "You, sir."

"I have a little more experience than you. Plus, I'm a little tired of being chauffeured around all the time. I'll do the honours for this trip."

"Yes, boss."

"That settles it," Rufus said authoritatively. "I don't care who sits with me in the front."

Reno ran to the helicopter, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Elena! I'm shotgun!"

"No way Red!" Elena called, stepping in front. "I was here first!"

"Noo!" Reno cried, watching Elena jump into the front seat. He struggled to open the passenger door. Elena laughed manically, pointing to the lock. Reno groaned and trudged to the back seats in the chopper.

Tifa let out an amused chuckle and then turned her head to the east. The sun was rising just over the tree-filled horizon. The sky was completely orange now. Dawn was close.

"Tifa?"

Glancing away from the sunrise, she looked around to see Rufus standing in front of her, with a strained look. He clenched his fists and swallowed his pride.

"Look…I'm sorry for getting mad back there."

Tifa shook her head. "Don't apologize."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, I was late." Tifa smiled. "You deserve to get mad."

Rufus smirked, all humility thrown into the wind. "Does that mean you'll apologize to me for being so late?"

"Now, what would make you think that?" Tifa winked.

Rufus made his irritation clear, and Tifa laughed.

"Okay. I'm sorry, alright?"

Rufus sniffed.

"Rufus?"

Rufus grinned smugly and turned to the helicopter. He began to walk towards the chopper when Tifa stomped her foot impatiently.

"Hey! Aren't you going to accept my apology?"

Rufus looked over his shoulder at Tifa's angry look. He winked.

"Now, what would make you think that?"

As Rufus turned around once again and made his way to the chopper, it was then that Tifa realized that she would be stinking rich if she had one gil for every time she felt the urge to punch him.

* * *

"All set?" Elena yelled to the passengers over her shoulder, her voice drowned by the whirring of the helicopter blades.

"Yes!" Denzel and Marlene shouted back. Tifa nodded and looked over at Reno, who sat between the kids. Rude sat opposite, and blushed slightly when Tifa smiled at him.

"Hey bud, strap yourself in," Reno told Denzel, who quickly buckled the straps over his shoulder.

In the front, Rufus sat at the controls, relaxed and content. He'd missed this. Putting the headphones on, he flipped his hair out the way and tested the microphone. He gave a thumbs-up to Elena, who responded with a grin.

"Yes, sir!"

Rufus nodded and ran his hands over the controls. Tifa felt her stomach fall to her feet as the helicopter took off with a strong jolt.

"Nice one, boss!" Reno called. Denzel and Marlene shrieked with delight.

Rufus grinned at Elena, who was laughing too.

"I didn't realise it has so much power."

"Yes, sir!"

Rufus laughed heartily, and directed the chopper forward into flight. Rude's face became a slight tinge of green.

Elena turned round in her seat and called over her shoulder to Tifa.

"We should be at the air base in about fifteen minutes!"

"Thanks!" Tifa nodded in the affirmative, and Elena smiled, turning back around in her seat. Tifa went back to looking out the window. The sun was definitely over the horizon now, and Tifa could feel the warmth on her face. They were quite far up, but to the west, the outskirts of Edge could be seen from the kids' window.

Outside Tifa's window were the distant ruins of Midgar, and straight ahead, their destination, were the WRO Headquarters and the air base, home of the highwind fleet.

As Tifa thought about the past few weeks, she couldn't believe that she had gotten to first name terms with her old enemies. It was unreal; not that Tifa disliked the fact that she got on well with Elena, or found Reno to have a good sense of humour, but the fact that everyone was finally at peace. Tifa had no reason to feel tense…except when a certain president would irritate the heck out of her.

_At least he's not threatening to kill me…or vice versa._

Tifa smiled to herself. She felt a sense of contentment as she realized that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

The chopper landed on the third helipad outside the Headquarters of the World Regenesis Organization. Reno leaped out first with the kids, then Tifa, then Rude. Covering his mouth, Rude jogged across the landing area to some nearby bushes.

Rufus took off the headphones and smiled at Elena, who winked at her boss.

"Good flight, sir!"

Rufus nodded. "Let's get everyone onto the highwind ASAP."

Elena nodded, and jumped out of her seat on to the flight platform. Rufus did the same.

Tifa breathed in the fresh air that blew across flat airstrips that surrounded the area. She looked up to the famous _Shera_ that towered above her, engines whirring. The sun rose behind the immense airship, making it a large silhouette. The sky was a brilliant yellow, with a few reds and oranges. Dawn had passed, and early morning was here. She smiled serenely, and closed her eyes.

"When are we gonna see Papa?"

Tifa looked down to see Marlene looking up with inquiring eyes, her hair blowing into her face. Tifa stooped down and brushed it away.

"Soon, sweetie, I promise."

"Where are we going first?" Asked Denzel, coming alongside Marlene.

"I—"

"Wutai."

Tifa looked up to see Rude standing over them, looking at Denzel. "Wutai is the first destination."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"We should be there before evening tonight."

Tifa glanced at Rufus, who stood in a conversation with a WRO member that had come out to meet them. He looked over at her and grinned. It was the kind of smile that made Tifa blush. She looked away quickly, hiding her face in her hair.

"Okay everyone," Elena called from the steps that led up to the airship, "let's get out of here!

* * *

**Meh… it'll have more RufusxTifa moments in the next one, I promise. Plus there'll be a hint of another couple in the next chapter, but just a hint. I won't tell you, or I may put some valuable readers off my story. Hehe. Anyways, please review!**


	5. Friends, Stumbles, & Arguments

**Hey, I know it's been a while. Forgive me. To White Lotus and Tish… I miss you! ♥♥♥  
**

**I have had a couple of comments that Rufus is a little OOC… I wanna say thanks for the critique! I am going somewhere with it. Just trust me. The problem is I had to cut chapter 4 in half so it wouldn't be too long… that's what prolly made it a little unbalanced. It's good to have fresh pairs of eyes reading this. I appreciate you! Oh – there may be some vocabulary in here that mightn't be understood… I'll be defining a word at the end of the chapter. It will be marked with a hash. (#)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except this humble story.**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**

_Chapter 5 – Friends, Stumbles, & Arguments  
_

* * *

Tifa took Marlene's hand and walked behind Elena onto the highwind. Denzel and Reno quickly followed behind, chatting and talking. Rude followed not too far behind, and from what Tifa could hear, Rufus had carried his conversation with the WRO member on board. 

As they made their way to the main deck, Tifa wrestled with her confused thoughts. That smile that Rufus gave her… it seemed quite strange. It was almost sincere… yet insolent at the same time? Tifa shook her head, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. Either way, she felt herself getting warm in the face just thinking about it. The smile was sort of a half-cocked smile… one corner of his mouth went up and his teeth showed a little. His eyes were only altered a little by the smile, the same eyes that usually wore the expression of looking right through you.

Marlene tightened her grip on Tifa's hand as they entered the cavernous main deck. Looking around in wonder, Marlene exclaimed in delight.

"Wow!" Letting go, Marlene ran forward and went to the #port side, gazing out of the large window… _if _you could call it a window. She stared in awe at the amazing view of a burning sky, projecting fiery colours of sunshine across the runways and landing strips, and reflecting off the grassy plains.

Tifa knelt down beside her, smiling at her amazement. She laughed softly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"…Yeah."

Denzel came up behind Marlene, and held her hand. Tifa stood back up and scanned the deck. Looking behind her, she saw the Turks goofing around with some of the flight crew; which included Reno hitting on a female navigator, and Elena scowling at them darkly. Rude stood nearby, adjusting his tie.

Tifa's eyes then followed across the crew members sitting at the controls, and finally rested on the tall blond-haired captain that stood at the helm.

"Cid!" Tifa jogged across the deck and ran straight into Cid's outstretched arms.

"Hey, honey!" Tifa clung to him, laughing. Cid chuckled, and pulled away slightly so he could see her face.

"How have you been?"

"Ah…" Tifa shrugged, smiling. "I'm better now that I've seen you. How's Shera?"

Cid hesitated. "Go ask her for yourself." He replied, giving a small wink.

"Cid!"

Turning, Tifa saw Marlene run across the deck. Cid scooped her up into his arms, and tickled her belly. Marlene squealed with laughter.

"Hey, squirt! You're getting too heavy for this old man. Zo—wie! You're more beautiful each time I see ya."

Marlene blushed a little, and then giggled when Cid sighed dramatically.

"Where's your boyfriend? Is he treating you right?"

Marlene smiled knowingly, and yelled over her shoulder. "Denzel! You're in big trouble!"

Cid laughed and set Marlene back on the floor. Appearing behind the group of Turks and crew members standing nearby, Denzel peered out and glanced over at Cid shyly.

Cid laughed heartily. "Come here, boy."

Seeing his reassuring smile, Denzel returned the grin and ran forwards, right into Cid's strong arms.

"You're getting to be a big boy, huh?"

As the kids caught up with their Uncle Cid, Tifa pulled herself away in search of Shera. She walked past the large group that stood near the deck entrance, and saw Rufus checking his watch impatiently, talking with a crew member holding a clipboard.

Tifa stepped out into the corridor and called after a girl walking past rather hurriedly.

"Excuse me."

The young engineer turned and faced Tifa, with a flushed smile. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I uh… was wondering where Shera Highwind was…" Tifa said apologetically, sorry for holding her up.

The girl smiled. "The Captain's wife? She's in his cabin. Which," she continued, "Is down here to your right."

The engineer saluted and then walked off, waving behind her. "You can't miss it!"

"Thanks!" Tifa called. The girl jogged out of sight.

Tifa walked slowly down the corridor and past the main entrance where the group boarded the Highwind. Just beyond, lay a door on the right, with a gold plaque.

_Captain Cid & Shera Highwind._

Tifa knocked on the door and then began to wipe invisible dust off her clothes. Her head shot up the instant the door opened.

"Tifa!"

"Shera!"

The two ladies embraced, laughing and shouting questions over one another, and laughing again. Shera dragged Tifa into the cabin and shut the door.

"How are you? Have you seen Cid yet?"

"I'm great," Tifa replied happily. "And I've spoken to Cid. The kids are with him right now."

Shera chuckled. "He loves those kids, you know."

"I could say the same for the kids." Tifa's eyes took in Shera's profile, the soft auburn hair, gray eyes and her slender body clothed in a copper-coloured WRO shirt, and black jeans. Something was different.

"Speaking of children," Tifa raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "I'm guessing Cid knows about the special delivery coming?" Her eyes went straight to the small bump under Shera's shirt.

Shera covered her stomach unconsciously. "Yes," she whispered quietly. "And he's over the moon."

"Oh, Shera!" Tifa smiled tearfully, and hugged her again. "You're both going to be wonderful parents."

Shera winked. "I've told him that before we welcome the little bundle of joy, we need to make some changes."

Tifa looked at her, lost. Shera smiled mischievously, and walked past her to the kitchen counter. Crouching down, she opened a cupboard, and hauled out a huge jar full of gil. A label stuck to the side:

_Cid's Swear Jar  
50 gil per word_

Tifa covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"And," Shera whispered, "He's not allowed cigarettes for a year."

"Oh wow…" Tifa said in a hushed tone. She looked at the jar sympathetically. "Poor guy. I'll bet that's hard… on you both."

"Mmm…" Shera nodded contemplatively. "I make him extra cups of tea and give him back rubs every night, to make up for his sacrificial and _loving_ commitment."

Tifa giggled. "That's cute. I'm happy for you both." She reached out and took Shera's hand.

"Thankyou," Shera replied with a watery smile, "He's going to be a wonderful father."

* * *

Rufus checked his watch for the third time. He glanced over at the Captain, who stood talking with Marlene and Denzel. 

_10 minutes behind schedule. Is the ability of being punctual such a hard thing to achieve?_

He walked over to the helm and cleared his throat quietly. Cid, who was talking to Marlene, looked up to see Rufus watching him, face expressionless.

"Hey Mr. Rufus!" Marlene smiled.

Smiling back weakly, Rufus returned her greeting and then turned back to Cid.

"Look, Captain, I hate to be a party pooper, but we're 11 minutes late."

Cid glanced at the watch that Rufus held up.

"Oh, geez!" Cid raked his fingers through his hair frustratingly, cursing under his breath. "Sorry about that, Mr. President."

Rufus nodded. "Okay Captain. Ready when you are." Rufus took Marlene's hand and gestured to Denzel to follow him.

"Okay, you little pussies! Get your butts into action and get ready for take-off!" Cid yelled across the deck, making the crew flee to their seats. While Cid barked orders at his flight crew, Rufus led the kids over to the Turks that still stood by the deck entrance.

"Where's Tifa?" Rufus asked pointedly to them.

"I uh—"

"I think she went to see Aunt Shera," Marlene piped up, interrupting Reno.

"I can go get her, sir." Elena added stonily.

Rufus shook his head. "I'll go."

"Yes sir," Elena saluted, staring just over his shoulder.

Not knowing what irked Elena so, and not really caring, Rufus let go of Marlene's hand and marched out of the deck into the corridor.

* * *

"Okay, well I have to go and check on the kids," Tifa said, hugging Shera. 

"Okay. I'll see to you a little later. I've personally seen to preparation of yours and the kids' quarters, so they should be fine and in order."

"Thanks."

Tifa opened the door, and then looked back at Shera. "I'll see you tonight when we land."

Shera nodded, and Tia walked out. Stepping back into the corridor, Cid's voice echoed on intercom.

"Hold onto your asses, kids! This is gonna be one helluva take-off!"

Tifa smiled in amusement at his address.

A low rumble of the engines sounded underneath her feet, and Tifa walked past the now-sealed entrance to the Highwind.

Tifa forgot the memories of the power of take-off, and stumbled as the _Shera_ jerked forcibly, and she tripped over her feet. Reaching out blindly, she made a grab for something to hold onto. Instead, she took hold of something soft, like fabric. Arms came around her waist, stopping her from falling.

"You really should be more careful."

Tifa struggled to stand upright, and looked up through the dark hair that covered her eyes. Brushing it out of the way quickly, Tifa pushed against Rufus' chest, out of his arms.

"I _am_ careful."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "I should've let you fall."

Tifa looked at him angrily. "Why?"

"You wouldn't have say thankyou for anything."

Tifa opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it again. Rufus crossed his arms, amused.

Tifa dusted her shoulders and then muttered quietly. "Thankyou."

Tifa looked up. Rufus was still watching her.

"What?"

Rufus continued to smile.

"Unless there's something you need to _tell me, President ShinRa,_ I'll be on my way to get the kids."

"My Turks are looking after them. And I do need to talk to you," Rufus replied, his usual poker face back in place.

Tifa breathed deeply. "What did you need to tell me?"

"I'll brief you in my quarters."

Shrugging, she followed Rufus down the corridor to his room.

* * *

Marlene and Elena sat at a table in the corner of the small, dimly lit mess hall. The ceiling was glass, though the sun was still fairly low in the sky making the hall lit with a strange orange glow. A small bar stood next to the corner table where the girls sat, and was also the place at which Reno, Rude and Denzel perched on bar stools. 

The bartender stood nearby, cleaning a glass with a dishrag. He nodded disapprovingly in Denzel's direction.

"He's not allowed to sit up here."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Relax, Jack. He's not doing any harm."

"Reno," Elena called over to him rather harshly, "Rules are rules."

Reno looked over to her, eyebrows raised. "Geez, you'll need Fire Three to melt that cold stare."

Denzel sniggered, and the corners of Rude's mouth tugged up slightly. Elena looked furious.

"You shouldn't talk to a lady like that," Marlene piped up bravely.

Reno couldn't stop his smile, and looked over at the little girl. He forced a solemn look. "You're right, honey. Hey, Elena, I'm sorry."

Reno got off his stool and stood in front of Elena. Getting on his knees, he put his hands into a prayerful clasp. "Please forgive my callous words?"

Denzel burst out laughing, and Marlene giggled at his feigned remorse. Elena continued to give him a hard look.

"Elena?"

Elena looked down and answered Marlene.

"Yes, hun?"

"Can we go see Tifa?"

Elena's look softened. She nodded.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Rufus and Tifa sat in the President's spacious sleeping quarters. Tifa sat opposite Rufus, who was in a rickety desk chair and flicking through his papers that lay next to his laptop and briefcase. 

The room was roughly the same size as the office that he had in Edge, and nearly everything was in the same place. The desk and file cabinet were in the same positions, and an empty bookshelf stood in the same place as it would be in the office. The only additions were a built in wardrobe and a small bunk that lay behind the wooden desk.

"I have your papers here for the construction in Wutai," Rufus said formally, not looking up.

Tifa nodded. "Thankyou."

A few seconds of silence passed. Rufus looked up. "Aren't you going to ask me what to do with these?" He asked, holding the forms up.

Tifa shrugged. "I figured you'd just tell me, seeing as though you don't like being interrupted."

Rufus watched her, bemused. She was perfectly composed, returning his gaze with a small, entertained smile. She was poking fun at him.

Rufus decided to return the fire. In doing so, an argument ensued.

* * *

The Turks and the two kids walked down the corridor that led to the quarters where everybody would sleep. Marlene and Denzel had a room of their own, which was between Tifa's and Elena's room and Rufus'. Reno and Rude found out that morning that they had the room on the other side of Rufus'. 

"Tifa'll probably be in our room," Elena said to Marlene kindly. She dimpled back, clutching Elena's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

Elena looked back over her shoulder, and saw Denzel perched on Reno shoulders, swinging his arms around.

Marlene voiced question to the blonde Turk, who turned back to face her again.

"Can you hear shouting?"

Elena looked at Marlene curiously, and then followed her gaze to a door at the end of the corridor. The plaque on the front read the words:

_President ShinRa._

Reno took a laughing Denzel off his shoulders and called behind him to Rude.

"Hey Rude… do you hear yelling?"

Rude nodded to the door, which they had just reached, and responded, "Sounds a little heated in there."

Reno sniggered.

"We'd better go stop them from killing eachother," Elena said quietly, making for the door.

Reno grabbed the hand that Elena had just freed from Marlene's grip. "Don't bother," he whispered, noticing the way she stiffened at his touch. "Besides," he winked, "If they do kill eachother, they'll have to kiss and make up, huh?"

Rude pursed his lips, containing the smile that wanted to escape. Elena was furious.

"I'll kill _you_ in a minute, you… hormonal lounge lizard!"

"Hey, who's hormonal?" Reno asked, affronted. But the question was drowned by the turbulent voices of one Rufus ShinRa and one Tifa Lockheart.

* * *

"You arrogant jerk! How dare you talk to me like that!" 

"At least I admit my faults, Tifa. Are you still too proud to admit yours?"

Tifa stepped closer to Rufus, fists clenched. "You don't know me at all! How can you—"

"Whoa!" Reno yelled, running between them. "Time out! Save it for round two!" He waved his arms frantically.

Tifa stepped back, breathing hard. She turned around to see Rude and Elena, Denzel and Marlene staring at her, mouths open. She jerked her head downward and looked at the ground as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

All eyes went to Rufus.

"S—sir?" Elena stammered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rufus said coldly, his face still flushed. He grabbed some papers from his desk, and then walked abruptly through the same door that Tifa fumed through, leaving five very confused people behind.

* * *

**Long chapter… O.O… Please review:DD**

Definitions

#port: the left side of a ship (example— a boat, plane, or even an inter-galactic spaceship. :D)


	6. Wutai

OH MY GOODNESS. I can't believe that I updated this old fanfiction (how many years? XD). I don't have any realistic goals or anything, but maybe I can get it finished. I noticed as I re-read this, I gave Rufus a good sense of humour. XD Tifa and Ruffie are almost the same in temperament, making their relationship very explosive. Maybe I'll show a little of Tifa's softer side later. And Rufus - well, I don't know if he has a "softer side" but I'll make sure he's rational. Hehe.

**Summary of what has happened in the last five chapters - Rufus gives Tifa an offer to help build orphanages around the world, in various places, and their first destination is Wutai. Denzel and Marlene accompany her, and the Turks are around too. At the moment they are on Cid's highwind Shera, travelling to said destination. Rufus and Tifa have just had a big arguement, and, to be honest, when I wrote the last chapter, I had no clue how chapter 6 would turn out. Well, here you have it, after 2 years. :DD**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven  
_Chapter 6 - Wutai_**

_Ugh! Why did I even agree to this?_ Tifa mentally slapped herself. She wiped her misty eyes and leaned against the wall of her quarters. She found herself wanting to go back to talk to Rufus about what he said. Plus, she needed the construction papers from him. She rolled her eyes and went over in her mind what had happened moments before.

_"Aren't you going to ask me what to do with these?" He asked, holding the papers up._

_Tifa shrugged. "I figured you'd just tell me, since you don't like being interrupted."_

_Rufus looked smug. "At least my problem is with myself. My ego is my own business, yet your problems lie with a guy that has a chip on his shoulder the size of his sword and can't get over the death of some ancient."_

_Tifa was hurt, not only by his personal jab at her feelings, but also the insult to Aerith's memory. Although everyone had finally reached a point to move on from Aerith's death, it was still an insensitive comment to make against herself at Aerith's expense._

_Tifa glared at him, unblinking and stone cold. She noticed that Rufus' stance faltered a little as her eyes began to mist over. He had gone too far._

_"Now, like I said, about these forms-"_

_"You arrogant jerk! How dare you talk to me like that!"_

_Rufus looked at her coldly. "At least I admit my faults, Tifa. Are you still too proud to admit yours?"_

_Tifa stepped closer to Rufus, fists clenched. "You don't know me at all! How can you—"_

_"Whoa!" Reno appeared from behind Tifa jumped in front of her. "Time out! Save it for round two!" He waved his arms frantically._

_Before another word was spoken, she exited the room, eyes watery and fists clenched._

* * *

Rufus knew that he had made a low blow, but had no remorse. She needed to learn that she had her own life and that Cloud should not be at the centre of it. Even though Tifa had shown no evidence that she had an attachment to Cloud that went beyond the realms of friendship, he had seen she way she looked at him on that ShinRa HQ rooftop just a couple of years ago when they were still at war with one another. But from reading her expressions and eyes, the only thing that had changed was that her heart had finally broken. Rufus would not stand for mopey employees when there was work to be done and goals to be achieved.

Rufus was good at reading people. He had made it a necessary skill that was used regularly when he was Vice President and the President of ShinRa, Inc. He needed to know what the other person was thinking and feeling to gain the advantage.

As he made his way to the main deck, he remembered the papers that he had to give to Tifa. Seeing no other option, he changed direction and headed to her quarters.

* * *

Rufus reached Tifa's quarters and shook his head.

_This is the last time I go chasing after her. I should never have apologised to her this morning. She didn't deserve it._

Rufus raised his hand to knock on her door, but was interrupted by the PA system.

"Attention, troops! This is your fearless captain speaking. We're hittin' the ground in about twenty minutes. The time will be 6:17 AM, and the weather'll be a clear fall mornin'. Oh - and Lieutanant Shera, get your cute butt to the deck."

Rufus was processing the informal announcement when the door opened. Tifa jumped back at Rufus' presence. "What do you want?"

The young president held out the papers. "You forgot these," he declared, holding them out.

Tifa looked down at the forms. "Thanks," she muttered, taking them. Rufus noticed her wet cheeks. Without another word, Rufus turned on his heel and began to walk away.

* * *

As she watched Rufus walk away, Tifa felt tempted to call out to him. How could she work in an environment where she cannot get on with her employer? She needed to settle this. Looking back again, Rufus had disappeared around the corner. Tifa sighed and stepped out of her quarters.

_Guess I'd better go find the kids._

* * *

"Wow... that was intense."

"Talk about tension."

Reno hunkered down to Denzel and Marlene's level and winked at them. "Do you wanna go see Captain Cid?"

"I wanna see Tifa," Marlene interjected. Denzel nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know if she's okay."

Elena grabbed Marlene's hand. "Come on then."

The Turks exited with the children and made their way to Tifa's quarters. Denzel ran ahead and bumped into Tifa.

"Oh, Tifa! We were looking for you," Denzel hugged her waist. He looked up. "Are you and the president mad at eachother? Cuz he could fire you, right?"

Reno sniggered and Elena elbowed him in the ribs. Marlene went over to her adopted mother and grabbed her hand. "He won't fire you. He needs you, doesn't he?"

Tifa smiled and knelt down. "I'm not indispensible, Marlene. He can find someone else to do the job, but our arguement wasn't about work. It was a personal matter." Tifa looked up to the Turks and nodded in their direction. "It's okay, guys. I'll let you find your boss."

"Just holler if you need us," Elena winked. The Turks made their way down the corridor to the flight deck and Tifa's attention went back to the kids. "How about we get ready for the landing? We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

* * *

The highwind landed without a hitch and Cid's flying skills were definitely unsurpassed. Tifa thanked Cid one more time before she exited the highwind with the kids, one either side of her, holding her hand. They walked out onto the landing platform and saw the sunrise again-this time in pinks and purples. The dawn's rays shot through the fiery maple trees and lush pines while the sakura trees dropped their leaves onto a dewy ground. As they walked across the landing field, Tifa breathed in the clear air and shook the children's hands excitedly.

"Oh, this'll be so much fun!"

Marlene grinned with equal excitement while Denzel stared at the horizon that was filled with strangely shaped buildings that had funny-looking corners. "What are those, Tifa?"

"They're pagodas," Tifa replied. "Aren't they pretty?"

"...Colourful," Denzel remarked. Marlene tugged at Tifa's arm. "Doesn't Yuffie live here?"

"She sure does."

"Yuffie... the one who gets motion sickness?" Denzel asked. He sniggered. "She was funny. She likes materia... alot."

Tifa laughed. "Yeah, Cloud was always lecturing her about stealing. He flipped out when she took his favourite summon materia one time."

Marlene giggled. Tifa turned to see Rufus talking to some Wutaian official that had come out to greet the group. The Turks were standing nearby, on the job and guarding their boss. They were definitely loyal.

"Hey! Tifa! See you in a couple weeks, okay?" Cid yelled out from the entrance of the highwind.

"Okay!" Tifa yelled, "Thanks, Cid!"

With everyone off the highwind, Cid closed the entrance door and within minutes the highwind was lifted off the ground.

"Hey, Tifa," Denzel tugged her hand. "Look next to the big red _pogeda_."

"Denzel, its _pagoohda_," Marlene corrected, rather agitated.

Tifa glanced in the direction to see where Denzel pointed. She recognised the 'big red' pagoda as Godo's palace. Next to it was what looked like a large crane and some other construction vehicles.

"Looks like they've almost finsihed building," Tifa muttered. "Well, that makes my job easier."

"Enjoying the view?"

Tifa let go of the children's hands and turned to face the owner of an all-too-recognisable voice.

"Vincent! What are you doing here?" Tifa threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Not really sure how to react, Vincent rested his hands on Tifa's back rather uneasily.

"Uh, yeah, I was travelling anyway, and I heard about a former AVALANCHE member working with the WRO and ShinRa, and I figured it would be you. I called Cloud and he confirmed it, so I decided to catch up with you."

Tifa pulled away from Vincent and looked at him quizzically. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Vincent touched the side of his nose with his finger, and his eyes crinkled a little, suggesting a smile underneath his high collar.

"Well, I didn't realise that Vincent was in the business of giving hugs! I would've asked for one a long time ago!"

Tifa flipped around again to see Yuffie standing behind the kids, hands on her hips.

"Yuffie! Oh, it's so great to see ya!" The two women embraced and the kids looked up at the adults with great curiosity.

Yuffie pulled away and peered at Vincent disprovingly. "So, what's your story, Vince? What are you doing here?"

Vincent arched an eyebrow and side glanced at the materia thief. "I've told you before, don't call me Vince. I'm not your buddy."

"Geez, lighten up. It's not like I stole your materia or anything."

Without a reply, Vincent walked away as she watched him intently. She shook her head and looked back at Tifa. "Well, how about a grand tour? You kids wanna see my Dad's palace?"

"He has a palace?" Denzel replied with excitement. "Whoa!"

Yuffie laughed. "Well, its more like a large mansion, but palace works too. Hey Tifa, if you have some work to do, then I can take the kids if you want to get to it. I can meet you later at the construction site."

"Sure, sounds good. What time?"

"Uh... noon?"

"Great. Hey," Tifa bent down to the kid's level. "Do you wanna go see the village with Yuffie while I do boring, grown-up stuff?"

"When you put it that way..." Denzel grinned. A pang struck at Tifa's heart. Even though Denzel was not even related to Cloud, she discovered certain traits that both of them had in common. One was a certain smile that they both had. Tifa's head shook slightly and blinked. Seeing Denzel's puzzled expression, she winked and ruffled his hair.

Straightening up, Tifa glanced back at Yuffie. "Thanks."

"Hey, no worries. I'm looking forward to getting to know these kids a little bit better," the young ninja replied. "Go, do boring stuff."

Tifa walked away, waving behind her. She walked over to Rufus, who was still talking to the Wutaian official.

"...Now, about the finances, I would like-" Rufus stopped short when his associate turned to bow to the lady that had joined them.

"Ah, Miss Lockheart, glad you could join us. May I introduce you to Mr. Aki. He's overseeing the construction of the orphanage."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Aki," Tifa held out her hand.

Mr. Aki shook it, smiling pleasantly. "I believe our paths crossed sometime ago, Miss Lockheart," Mr. Aki replied. "You remember? I was bartender at Turtle's Paradise."

"Oh, that's right!" Tifa grinned with pleasure. "How many people managed to win your little competition?"

"Funnily, just you and your friends. I was never more happier than to give that young spikey-haired soldier and his friends those soures and the megalixir."

"Well, that sounds wonderful," Rufus interjected, "but we have some business to attend to...?"

"Oh, yes!" Mr. Aki came back to the present. "Well, we're about ninety percent complete with construction, so that's the reason why you won't have to be here long. Princess Yuffie Kisaragi has agreed to help run the oprhanage along with me."

Tifa giggled. "I'm sorry, I just never heard 'princess' and 'Yuffie' in the same sentence before. Especially when used as a title," Tifa explained to the men's confused faces.

"Yes, well. I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Aki," Rufus shook his hand. "I was hoping the three of us could go over some details about the management of the orphanage?"

"Of course," Mr. Aki motioned to the pebble path that wound through the trees into the village. "Lord Godo has been unwell recently, and so any communication with him will be non-existent. My office is in the palace. I'm very happy in my new position."

Tifa knew that she liked Mr. Aki, and they talked all the way to the palace. Rufus simply fell in-step with them as they walked, briefcase in hand, cell phone in the other, frequently checking his watch. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_What a day_, Tifa sighed to herself as she made her way over a small wooden bridge that led into the palace gardens. Chrysanthemums wound their blossoms around the fences and the yellow willows bent low over the stream. The cherry trees weren't blossoming, but the highlights of the sunset lit up the fiery colours of the leaves. Listening to the running water nearby along with the evensong of the birds calmed her. She found a stone bench and sat down as she mulled over the day.

She had discussed the details of her role in organizing the orphanage's opening and management. She noticed in the meeting that Rufus avoided her gaze if he could help it. She shook her head. She didn't want to be at war with him, but he was so... impossible. After the meeting, Tifa and Rufus made their way to the construction site; the building was certianly on its way to looking beautiful. It was styled with the same architecture as the palace. Even part of the palace gardens were to be shared with the orphanage. Yuffie gave the "grand tour" and Denzel and Marlene grew attached to her immediately. Rufus was impressed with the layout and low funds needed to build it. The rest of the day was spent with Yuffie and the kids, and then Tifa found Vincent at the bar.

_I'm glad I managed to catch up with him. Though he and Yuffie seem to be acting a little strange around one another. I hope she hasn't driven him over the edge_.

Tifa peered west and viewed the sunset behind the mountains. Tifa shut her eyes and soaked in the last few rays of warmth, when she heard voices coming from the trees beyond her.

"Look, Vincent, if it's what my father said-"

"I don't care about your father, Yuffie. I care about you."

"That's rich, since you treated me like a mere acquaintance this morning, offering the excuse that you were only here to see Tifa."

"I was there to see Tifa. I don't know what you're talking about."

Tifa couldn't believe her ears. Their voices grew louder, and she knew they were coming her way. Tifa ducked behind the trees into a shaded nook. She had perfect view of where she had just been sitting.

"Vince, don't be a drama queen. I know you don't say much, but please tell me what you're feeling right now."

"Don't call me Vince."

"Would you rather I call you 'Vinny'?" Yuffie giggled at her own insult.

The couple had reached the bench where Tifa sat moments ago, and she knew it was a matter of time when they would discover Tifa just a few feet behind them.

"Yuffie. Please."

"Okay. Look, if my Dad is what's putting you off, I'll talk to him."

"I'm not having you fight my battles, Yuffie. I'm saying that its no use talking to him about how I feel about you. You'll be here at the orphanage, and soon I will no longer be welcome to the village."

Vincent sat down next to Yuffie on the stone bench and rested his elbows on his knees. Yuffie shuffled closer to him.

"Vincent?"

Vincent turned to face her, and Tifa had to cover her mouth from the gasp that escaped her lips. Vincent was no longer wearing his collar. His face was exposed, and Tifa gaped at his dark, handsome features. Vincent stroked a finger down one of Yuffie's cheekbones and leaned over, gently brushing his lips against hers.

_HOLY COW, he's kissing her!_ Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. _Of all the people in the world those two could've picked, they chose eachother...heh. Her mouth broadened into a smile._

_I guess love can appear in the most unlikely places._

* * *

After witnessing Vincent and Yuffie's private conversation _without_ being discovered, Tifa vowed to herself to never tell anyone what she had seen. It wasn't her business. After putting the children in their futons for the night, they begged for a story. Sighing, Tifa rolled her eyes dramatically and dragged herself over to their sleeping area and sat down cross-legged.

"Tell the moogle story," Marlene suggested.

"We've heard that one a bazillion times," Denzel moaned. "Can't we hear about Cloud and AVALANCHE?"

"No, Denzel, thats too long," Tifa replied. "Besides, Cloud tells it better. I'll tell the moogle story."

"Yay!" Marlene cheered.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a moogle named Mog. Now Mog loves kupo nuts, but he eats too many, so he can't fly. But he needs to learn how to fly so he can become and full-fledged mog..." Tifa glanced at the kids and saw that their eyes were already drooping. Tifa continued with the story, and by the time she finished, they were fast asleep.

"Works everytime," she whispered, standing. She turned and saw Rufus leaning against the doorframe, arms folded.

"You're a good storyteller," he muttered. "Though I think the story is copyrighted. I used to play that arcade when I was a kid."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Anything you want, Mr. President?"

_Mmmhmm, formal,_ Rufus smirked, standing up straight and flipping his hair. "I actually need to talk to you."

Not wanting to cause anymore arguements, Tifa consented and followed Rufus out to the deck that overlooked the Wutaian River.

* * *

Rufus wasn't one to chase after people and make amends, but he had to do something. If he didn't do something now, she would brood and do something damaging later. After all, she was a woman. They are an unstable gender.

Rufus outstretched his arms on the rail and looked out across the dark river. Tifa stood silent, hands clasped together.

"Rufus?"

Rufus turned his head to look at her and she paused. He shook his head.

"Tifa, I'm not looking for apologies, nor am I giving them. That may upset you-"

"No, not really." _Didn't expect one from you. And I wasn't planning on giving one either._

"Well, good. It seems we can only get along on a professional level. Its certainly obvious that can't be personal without starting an arguement. So, how about a truce? I'll no longer make any personal comments about your life, and you stop calling me an arrogant jerk. Sound fair?"

"Heh. I can see you've thought about this."

"I need a professional environment. I cannot afford to have one of my directors getting emotional in the middle of a board meeting, simply because she disagrees with me on some personal matter."

Rufus took his hands off the rail and turned to face his employee. He held out his hand.

Tifa glanced from his hand up to his face. She didn't really realise how tall he was until just then. She couldn't make out his face in the dark, but somehow she knew that he had that trademark smirk on his face. Tifa lowered her head and gave him her hand. As the president's hand enclosed over hers, she also noticed how tiny her own hands were compared to his. Though it should not have surprised her, they were remarkably warm. Maybe it was his eyes that made him seem so cold.

Their hands lowered and Tifa looked up to see Rufus still standing there. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Miss Lockheart, we have another long day tomorrow. I suggest we get some sleep."

Rufus turned away and proceeded to go back inside. Tifa called after him.

"Mr. President?"

Rufus turned. "Yes, Miss Lockheart?"

"I still don't have the itinerary for the journey."

"I thought I gave it to you... never mind. I'll have Elena bring it to you."

"Thanks. And by the way, please decide whether you'll call me Tifa or Miss Lockheart."

Rufus let out a quiet chuckle. "Sure, whatever. Good night, Miss Lockheart."

"Goodnight, Mr. President."

Rufus disappeared, leaving Tifa out on the deck alone. She sighed and leaned on the rail, arms folded. The starlight reflected along the ripples of water that cascaded into a busy stream further down. The splashes of the river was relaxing, and she closed her eyes.

_This is going to be an interesting 6 months._

* * *

Well, I hope this satisfies! And as a yuffentine fangirl myself, I had to put those two in here as an item. Please R&R! Hope I haven't disappointed!

Oh, and I've also got some other oneshots lined up, so watch closely! :D


	7. Noodles & Newspapers

I maybe on a roll. Chapter 7 is up! I've had all these new ideas for the fanfic, so I want to get them down as soon as possible. The problem is, I've been very sleep-deprived lately and its not helping that I wake up at 2am because I have an idea for a stupid crapfiction. Grrr~

Anyway, sorry for the spelling mistakes last chapter. I reread it after I uploaded and I unfortunately missed quite a few when I did the check. I'll try to be better! :DD

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Square Enix and all its characters.

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven  
**_Chapter 7 - Noodles & Newspapers_

The next two weeks in Wutai went fairly smoothly with only one "hiccup," which Tifa found hilarious because it caught Rufus unawares. The day before the grand opening of the orphanage, Rufus found Tifa having lunch with Denzel and Marlene at Turtle's Paradise. He was on his cell when he walked in but hung up once he reached their table.

"Miss Lockheart, there has been a slight change of plan. Some modifications need to be made to the flight itinerary, and I wanted to put it past you before we change the schedule."

Tifa nodded. "Have a seat."

Rufus took a chair and sat down next to Denzel, who was slurping on his noodles. Marlene was fiddling with her chopsticks as she struggled to pick up a piece of meat. Still viewing them as a nuisance most of the time, Rufus ignored them and continued.

"Instead of flying to Rocket Town after Mideel, we need to turn back and fly to Junon. A contract has just been signed by the Mayor and the WRO and they're asking ShinRa to build an orphanage there. On top of that, that plans for the orphange in Cosmo Canyon as fallen through."

"So, how will the itinerary look after all the changes?"

"We will be flying to Mideel after this, then back to Junon, where we'll spend a little longer as they have not started building yet, then to North Corel, Rocket Town, then Nibelheim, and eventually Edge." Rufus lifted the papers he had in his hand and threw them on the table.

Tifa peered at them. "And you want me to do... what?"

"As the co-director of this operation, I need your singature of approval before ShinRa goes ahead with the building." Rufus sat back in his seat, tossing his head back to flick the hair out of his eyes.

Tifa reached out to grab the papers when Elena burst into the dimly lit restaurant. "Sir! We need to get you and Miss Lockheart out of here! The press have arrived!"

"Damn it!" Rufus leapt to his feet and swiped the papers off the table. "They weren't supposed to follow us until we reached Corel!"

Seeing the emergency but trying not to laugh at Rufus' flustered state, Tifa grabbed the children's hands and followed Rufus and Elena through the kitchens.

Elena spoke into her earpiece. "Reno, Rude, Silversun is exiting the building. I also have Sunset and Company with me."

"Tifa, I didn't finish my noodles!" Denzel complained.

"I only ate one piece of chicken," Marlene moaned.

"That wasn't chicken, it was chocobo meat," Rufus mentioned over his shoulder as he walked through the back kitchen door into the daylight.

"What! Tifa, you made me eat a cute little chocobo?" Marlene's eyes began to water.

Tifa cast an angry look at Rufus. "Thanks. I was actually thankful that the menu was in a foreign language, and you just ruined it."

"Wahhh! You made me eat a chocobo!" Marlene cried.

"Hey, Marlene, its already dead," Denzel offered, "so you might as well eat it."

That did nothing to console Marlene, but made her cry even harder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we _really_ have to go," Elena pressed, leading them through the back alleys of the village.

Tifa tugged on Marlene's hand but she wouldn't move. "Marlene, come on!"

Marlene stood still. Before Tifa could do anything, the sobbing child was scooped up by Rufus, who scowled at Tifa before turning on his heel and jogging after Denzel and Elena.

"What a time to start crying," Rufus muttered as Marlene bawled into his neck.

"What's wrong with the press coming?" Tifa questioned, catching up with Rufus and jogging alongside him.

"We've had no contact with the press concerning the Orphan Project. So they've been getting their information from sources. Some reliable, some not quite."

"What do you mean, not quite?" Tifa asked.

"Quick! In here!" They had reached the palace and Yuffie had opened the doors to let them inside.

Elena spoke into her mouthpiece. "Reno, what's the situation?"

_"Well, unless Godo chooses to kick 'em out, they'll find you eventually._" Reno replied.

"Reno says that they'll find us. I recommend you make a speech, sir."

Rufus put Marlene back down and she wiped her eyes miserably. "Poor chocobo." Yuffie took the kids over to a nearby couch and put a comforting arm around Marlene.

The president rolled his eyes before turning to Tifa. "The press called the day we left. I put them off, telling them if they wanted to know what we were up to, they could meet with me and my partners in two months at North Corel. However, as always, they get impatient when they think they're sitting on a big story."

"I don't understand," Tifa looked at him quizzically. "What's so big about the Orphan Project?"

"There were rumours concerning my choice to employ a former AVALANCHE member in the Project. The press can be very colorful when they choose to fill in the blanks. They couldn't find a reason, so they called me, and I refused to answer them, promising an answer when they met us at Corel. Obviously their impatience got the best of them."

Tifa looked rather concerned. "Did they chose to speculate with you while you were on the phone with them?"

Rufus' face went from a slightly ruffled composure to one of animosity.

"They accused me of having a love affair."

Yuffie's head snapped up with her mouth swung open. Tifa arched an eyebrow. "With who?"

He arched an eyebrow in her direction. Tifa's eyes widened. "Wha-you and me?"

Rufus nodded.

"Seriously?"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "This is a serious matter, Miss Lockheart."

Tifa burst out laughing. "That... haha... is the... bahaha... funniest thing I've heard in a lonnnggg time! Hahahahaha! Oh wow, they've sure got it wrong!" Tifa held her sides as she bent over laughing.

Rufus wasn't sure whether he should take her laughter as an insult, but he was losing his patience. "Well, I'm glad you think its hilarious, Miss Lockheart, but we still have a situation on our hands."

Tifa swallowed deeply and sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, but... bahaha... that's so funny... haha..."

"Well, they seemed to calculate their deduction from a witness seeing me enter your bar several days before. Then you visit the HQ. They took two and two and made five."

"Two plus two is four, Mr. Rufus," Marlene corrected.

Agitated, he ignored the comment. _Insubordinate six-year-old_.

Yuffie got up from the couch. "I'll go get my father to kick 'em out."

Rufus shook his head. "No, I think its time to face the music. No matter how pathetic the situation is."

Elena stepped out from the shadows. "Reno? It's okay, tell 'em to come find us at the palace. Silversun will me making a public appearance."

Elena nodded to Rufus, and he sighed, checking his watch. He remember he the papers for Tifa that he had stuffed into his pocket when he picked up Marlene. He took them out and handed them to her. "Here, I've got the papers here."

Tifa took them and looked around. Turning back to Rufus, she asked, "Do'ya have a pen?"

Rufus took a fountain pen out of his inside pocket and handed it to her. Tifa took it, thanking him. Rufus turned back to Elena. "When will they be here?"

"Five minutes," Elena replied to her boss. "They can move pretty fast when they want to. Reno and Rude are actually outside right now, setting up a perimeter."

"Where's Tseng?"

"He's coming from the airstrip, sir. He'll be with us in ten."

Rufus nodded. "You may go out and join them, Elena. I'll be out in fifteen."

"Yessir!" Elena exited the room.

Rufus sank into an armchair by the couch that contained Yuffie and the kids. Tifa walked over to the kids and knelt down.

"Hey, Marlene... are you okay?"

"You made me eat a chocobo."

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you next time. You forgive me?"

Marlene reached out and put her arms around Tifa's neck. As she hugged the little girl, Tifa looked over at Denzel. "You okay, buddy?"

Denzel nodded. "Yeah. Hungry."

Tifa smiled, letting go of Marlene. "I know. Once president Rufus gives his speech, we can go get something to eat."

"You can all come to my place," Yuffie smiled. "And the food will be chocobo free."

"Oh Yuffie, thats okay, don't let us put you out."

"Nah, its fine. Just noodles of course, nothing fancy." She winked.

"Thanks," Tifa replied gratefully. She glanced over at Rufus as he stared into space, muttering silently, obviously formulating a speech on the spot. She couldn't help but smile at his determination.

"Tifa? Why are you smiling at Rufus?"

Tifa's head snapped back to Marlene, who posed the question. "I... was just thinking about something," Tifa stammmered, as she looked back at the president. He was looking right back, eyebrows raised, wearing his trademark smirk. Tifa felt like smacking her head.

_Damn it. I'm such an idiot..._

Rufus' cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Elena? They're here? I'll be out in five," after hanging up, he stood.

"Here's the plan. Miss Kisaragi, would you please take care of the kids while Miss Lockheart and I make this appearance?" Yuffie nodded.

"I'll take them back to my place."

"Great. Miss Lockheart, you don't have to say anything, though I am sure you will be asked questions. We have nothing to hide of course, so simply tell the truth. However, for the good of the company and our safety, please keep your answers condensed."

"Sure. President Rufus? Please try to have some faith in me that I can do this right," Tifa added, her face unflinching.

Rufus glanced at her with humour. "Of course, Miss Lockheart."

Tifa clenched her fists, and stood next to him. Rufus went for the front door, and held it open for Tifa. Thanking him, she walked through the Rufus followed.

* * *

"It wasn't too bad," Tifa began as she sat around a small kitchen table in Yuffie's house. "The president was able clean up all the false rumours that were floating across the continents."

Yuffie smiled. She turned to Rufus, who was also sitting at the table with herself, Tifa and the kids. "Will they be following you guys from now on?"

Rufus laid his chopsticks down and flipped his hair. "No. They will join us at Corel, as planed, and I will be giving an interview then. They seemed happy with that."

"They wanna talk to me, too," Tifa interjected, "about how it feels to work with 'the man who tried to kill me'." she smirked.

Rufus went back to his noodles and Yuffie grinned. "Mr. Rufus tried to kill you?" Denzel asked, watching the young president nervously.

"It was a long time ago," Tifa replied soothingly, and that's what I'll tell the press. "We had different agendas, so its all just history now."

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Rufus' cellphone ringing. He answered it.

"Yes, Tseng? No, we're leaving tomorrow as planned. After the ceremony. Yeah, take a break. Just do me a favour. Don't let Reno drink too much, or I'll have to listen to Elena's shrill complaints for an hour tomorrow morning." Rufus hung up, and continued to eat, deep in thought.

Denzel sniggered. "I think it would be pretty fun to see Reno drunk."

Rufus looked up from his dinner. "Oh, and Miss Lockheart? That time when I came to your bar? That was your job interview." He stood up. "Miss Kisaragi, thank you for the noodles. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yuffie called after Rufus, as he left the room. "That was... random."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I expect it from him now. He gets so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgets that other people are around."

Marlene began to hum as she ate her dinner, a typical ritual that she did at home. "These noodles are yummy, Yuffie," Marlene slurped, mouth full of noodles.

"Marlene, finish what's in your mouth before you talk," Tifa reprimanded. "Well, I think its time for bed, kids. Its late."

* * *

Rufus sat in his quarters, aboard the highwind once again, shuffling through papers that declared the rebuilding of Mideel and contained the deeds for the new orphanage. He rubbed his leg, feeling a twinge of pain shoot from his ankle up to his hip. He hadn't needed his cane for a while. He hoped he wouldn't need it again.

_"Attention, this is your noble Cap'n speaking. We're hittin' the ground in twenty minutes, so you have fifteen minutes before you strap your asses in for the landing. It's gonna be a rough one!"_

Rufus shook his head and continued to read.

* * *

Tifa sat in the cargo bay on top of a crate, legs dangling. She held her PHS to her ear, listening to Barret ranting.

_"Yo, Tifa! Whats all this I hear 'bout you and Rufus havin' a thing goin'? I mean, it's up to you, but I thought you didn't go fer the arrogant type... more like the cocky, spikey-haired type if ya know what I mean..."_

Tifa sighed. "Barret, have you read this morning's newspaper? All rumours about Rufus' and my 'nonprofessional relationship' has been discredited by Rufus and myself. There's nothing going on."

_"Well, if yeh do decide to start... yeah, whatever, he's a good guy now. Jes' be careful."_

Tifa rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. "Thanks, Barret. I'll keep that in mind."

_"Hey, doncha patronize me, Teef! I ain't sayin' nothin' about it no more. But I gotta say, I'm glad you're workin' with those guys. It shows that times are changin'."_

Tifa nodded. "Thats what I figured. Hey, have you spoken to Cloud recently? I left a message yesterday. He's been better about calling back, but I've not received anything yet."

_"Yeah, I spoke to Spikey the other day. He's alright, jes' makin' deliveries like usual. He seemed okay when I talked to him, he told me to tell ya that he's thinkin' about ya."_

Tifa chuckled softly. "That's good to hear," she whispered.

_"Yo, Teef... has Cloud... ever..."_

"What? Confessed his undying love to me? No."

_"Well, that figures. He's more of an idiot than I thought."_

"Barret!" Tifa spluttered with laughter. "Go easy on him, okay?"

_"Yeah, well, he is."_

"I think we have an understanding. Just before I left, we had a good talk."

_"Still an idiot."_

Tifa turned her head to look at the pink ribbon on her arm. "It's not my problem anymore."

Tifa heard Barret sigh on the other end. _"Well, Teef, I can't wait to see you and the kids in a few months. Talk more then?"_

"Sure. See you soon!"

_Click_.

* * *

Rufus stepped out his office to find Reno standing outside, on guard duty. However, Reno was not quite standing. His head was resting on his chest as his back leaned against the wall, arms folded. A loud snore escaped as he dozed. Rufus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Reno jumped.

"Y-y-yessir! No, you can't go in, the prez is-"

Reno's eyes focused on an amused president, Reno rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, boss. It won't happen again."

"Reno, Don't even bother guarding my door. It's not like terrorists are going to shoot me because I'm supporting their families."

"Well, maybe not _former_ terrorists," Reno sniggered. Rufus folded his arms. "Where's the rest of you?"

"Uh, Elena's with Tifa right now, and Rude is lookin' after the kids. Tseng... I never know where he is, sir."

The president nodded. "Figures. I'm heading to the deck, and I need to meet with you all before we land. I need you to get everyone on deck. Including Miss Lockheart."

Reno gave an unprofessional salute before walking away, talking into his earpiece. Rufus made his way to the deck.

Until he was hit by Diamond Weapon, Rufus had spent his entire life giving himself the image that he was merciless and unfeeling. It installed fear into the weak, and disquiet in his enemies. He was the one who never bled nor cried. He did not feel concern nor have regard for anyone else unless it served a profitable purpose. Perhaps his Turks had earned his respect, but he held no affection for anyone.

It was not that he felt concern for Tifa (even though she did serve a purpose to the company), but he did deem her as his responsibility. And if it meant protecting her from harm, he would do it.

Rufus reached the deck to find that Tseng and Rude had arrived along with the kids. "Where's Reno and Elena?" Rufus inquired of his head Turk.

"They're coming," Tseng replied, checking his watch. "Apparently Tifa was in the cargo bay on her cell."

Rufus shook his head. _What on earth was she doing in there?_

Before Rufus could say anything else, Elena's voice floated from the entrance to the deck.

"Reno! That's not the point! You don't smack my butt to get my attention! That's called harassment! I'm reporting you to-"

"Hey!" Cid yelled from the platform above, "Shut your %$&# yaps! I'm trying to drive here!"

Rufus watched Reno and Elena squabble as Tifa hesitantly followed behind them. Reno plugged his fingers in his ears and Elena punched his shoulder. Stomping over to the group, she scowled back over her shoulder at Reno. Reno and Tifa joined the group, and Rufus unfolded his arms.

"Now that everyone's here, I can tell you the plan about Mideel. As you know, there have been reports about the increasing monster population around the woodlands of Mideel. The WRO soldiers aboard along with the Turks-" Rufus made eye contact with each Turk, "-will be setting up a perimeter. This means that it is important to stay together in a group until we reach Mideel. The WRO soldiers will keep up the perimeter until the highwind takes off, and the Turks and I will escort Miss Lockheart and the children to town."

Tifa looked down at Marlene and Denzel. _At least they're listening_. She looked back up to see Rufus staring at her.

"This is alright with you?" Rufus asked.

"Um, sure," Tifa replied, shifting her feet. "But if we're attacked, I'm helping."

"I believe you," Rufus stated. "Now, if this is alright with everyone, I suggest we exit the highwind together."

Rufus was interupted by Cid bellowing across the deck. "Right! Everyone, strap your butts in! This landing's gonna be a rough one!"

As everyone strapped themselves it, Tifa waved at Elena, who sat one seat away from her. "Elena? When we were back at Wutai, you called me and the kids Sunset and Company. Why?"

"Security measure," Elena explained. "Its code. The president is Silversun and you're Sunset. The children are Company."

Tifa nodded. "Okay."

_Sunset. I like it._

* * *

Okay, I wanted to develop a little more between Rufus and Tifa and their character before going into the beginning of their relationship. It's kind of a transition, as it were. I hope it wasn't too boring. Will hopefully be more juicy next chapter!

Please R&R!


	8. Mideel

**Thanks for the reviews! It keeps me writing! I'm actually excited about where this is going now. XD**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven** **  
**Chapter 8 - Mideel

The highwind touched down on the grassy plain that bordered the Mideel Forest. All kinds of creatures and wildlife scattered into the trees, disturbed from their grazing. Just as ordered, the Turks and the WRO soldiers set up a perimeter while Tseng, Elena, Rufus, Tifa and the kids exited the highwind. It was not a long trek through the forest, but it was long enough. All kinds of sounds and noises could be heard from behind the bushes as they made their way through the thickets and woodland. As they reached the village borders, the Mayoress greeted them, along with her crazy little chocobo.

"Hey!" She waved frantically, "How's it going? Ah, Miss Lockheart! Remember me? He he he! I was the crazy person who was buying all the stock at the shops before Meteorfall! My chocobo took quite a shine to you, didn't he! He he he!"

"I remember," Tifa said, shaking her hand, "Cloud was quite upset when you bought the last Crystal Sword."

"Well, he can have it now!" She said excitedly, "I don't need it anymore!"

"Its okay," Tifa replied meekly, "He's got...well, a better sword now."

"Fine, fine," the Mayoress said gleefully, "Ah, president Rufus! Wonderful to finally meet you! So glad you could offer your services here! Sorry about the monster population here; of course, the excess mako from the erupted lifestream has seemed to have given the monsters more power and, lets say, more desire to breed." She laughed breathlessly.

Marlene and Denzel looked up at their adoptive mother and grabbed her hands. "Tifa, can we go in the village?" Marlene asked.

Rufus nodded to Tseng. "We would like to see the building now, please," he announced firmly to the Mayoress, without antagonism.

"Of course, of course!" They crazy woman replied, "Oh, and Tifa Lockheart? The village doctor expressed his desire to see you again! He and the nurse have missed you!"

* * *

The building of the orphanage was going smoothly, and it would be a safe place for the children, who were currently staying in villager's homes and the new hospital. The village was well protected with only two gates. As Tifa stood in the doorway of the small cabin that her, Elena and the kids were staying in, she looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting behind some large, fluffy clouds. She could feel the nights getting colder. It wouldn't be long before they would be at Junon. Christmas in Junon sounded fun.

Tifa debated whether it would be wise to go for a walk, but she needed some time to think. It wasn't a bad thing. After all, she could defend herself. She defeated Sephiroth, for crying out loud. A simple beast would not harm her.

Tifa sighed and made her way out of the village.

* * *

Rufus sat at his desk in the cabin that he shared with three of his Turks: Tseng, Reno and Rude. Thank the cosmos they were only going to be in Mideel for a week. He massaged his temples and frowned. How can there be so much paperwork for a freaking orphanage? He would rather have been sitting through one of Dr. Tuesti's business classes at the Junon Academy than reading through these bloody forms. He needed a break.

Rufus walked outside and noticed that the sun had started to set. He looked over at the gate and knew it would shut soon. He looked up at the sky, noticing how the clouds gathered. Rufus decided against his reasoning and made his way across the street and through the gate. He wouldn't be gone long.

* * *

Tifa felt quite relaxed. Ten minutes in the wood and she hadn't so much as encountered a flesh-eating flower. She pushed her uneasiness out of her mind and continued walking. It wasn't until the crickets stopped chirping and a deep rumble of thunder was heard that she began to grow wary. She clenched her fists, thanking Gaia that she had some materia with her. She stepped in a little cove when rain started to drizzle, and then fall heavily in large, warm drops. It felt refreshing, and Tifa closed her eyes and lifted her head up.

Her head snapped back down when she heard a rustle in the bushes ahead and a low snarl. Out of the bushes came, if Tifa recalled correctly, a Hippogriff. But it was larger, fiercer, with a sharper beak and talons, the claws gripping the ground beneath, crushing clumps of dirt as it edged closer and closer. Its beady eyes were fixed on Tifa, rearing its head in intimidation. As it stretched out its wings, Tifa noticed the wingspan. At least twice as long as its body, Tifa knew she could suffocate if enfolded by them. Not standing more than two feet from her, it snorted and pecked at the ground, as if to warn her. Tifa stood in a fighting stance, fists at eye level. Somehow knowing what she was doing, the Hippogriff let out a long screech before snapping at her throat.

* * *

Rufus ran through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and shooting approaching beasts with his double-barrled shotgun. He had heard the high-pitched screech followed by what sounded like a scream and he knew it wasn't far away.

* * *

Tifa hit a nearby tree and then fell to the ground, cuts and bruises all over her body. She pushed herelf up, spitting out blood. The Hippogriff bounded toward her and hit her again with a swipe of its wing. Tifa fell to the ground and heard a crunch followed by a sharp pain in her ankle. She gritted her teeth and groaned when a melancholic song filled the air. She began to feel sleepy and blinked hard to fight it, but she felt herself drifting...

A loud gunshot was heard and the music stopped. Tifa leapt to her feet and then collapsed again from the broken ankle. She blinked through the heavy rain to see something white flash before her eyes. Another gunshot and a squak from the hippogriff. Tifa came to her knees and felt her eyesight fading as the world around her went black.

* * *

Rufus stood next to the convulsing body of the Hippogriff. He had shot the beast in a part of its neck where a cluster of nerves were nestled, causing it to writhe in pain. Rufus stood for a few moments more before putting the creature out if its misery. The gunshot echoed, and all that was heard after was the pattering of rain on the muddy ground. He ran back to Tifa and knelt on the ground next to her. He lifted her head and held it with one hand as he brushed a wet tendril from her face with the other.

"Tifa!" He called, trying to rouse her. He shook her shoulders a little, but nothing happened.

"Tifa!" He touched her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Uh... where's..."

"Dead. What were you doing out here?"

"Taking a walk..." Tifa winced, her eyes clamping shut from the pain. "My ankle..."

Rufus placed her head back on the ground and went to her feet. "You've fractured it."

"Heh...well, at least I got in a few punches before..."

Rufus shook his head. "Don't talk. I'm going to carry you back to the village."

Before Tifa could protest, she fainted. Rufus sighed heavily. "Don't know when to give up, do you?"

* * *

Tifa awoke in the clinic to see the familiar face of the Mideel nurse standing over her, muttering healing incantations. Tifa groaned as she struggled to gain full consciousness.

"Ah! Tifa! Welcome back!" The nurse greeted, stroking her head.

"Ugh, man...how long was I out?"

"Just a couple of hours. What were you doing out there by yourself?"

"I-" Tifa was interrupted by the door bursting open to reveal a panicked Elena.

"Oh, thank the cosmos! You're okay!" Elena swooped down on Tifa and gave her a suffocating hug.

"Uh, Elena...can't...breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry," Elena stood back and her distressed face became stern. "What were you doing out there by yourself? You could've been killed! If the president hadn't found you-"

"-I probably would've gotten attacked myself, Elena."

Elena spun around to see Rufus standing behind her, arms folded. "The important thing is, Miss Lockheart is okay."

"Y-yes sir."

"Tseng called. He has a job for you."

Elena walked out, leaving Rufus to approach Tifa on the hospital bed. The nurse exited, and Rufus took a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling, Miss Lockheart?"

"Like I've got a massive hangover," she rubbed her head. "Though I'm surprised you haven't yelled at me yet for disobeying orders."

"How can I when I disobeyed them myself?"

Tifa's mouth twisted into a smile. "Yeah. What _were you_ doing out there?"

Rufus smirked. "Taking a walk."

Tifa smiled knowingly. "So was I."

"I know." He shook his head and stared at the floor. "It was a good job I found you when I did. That Hippogriff was about to finish you off."

Tifa swallowed and played with her hands. "By the way...I still need to say thank you for what you did. I'm...glad you were there when I was attacked."

_A "thank you" from Tifa? My my...what's happening to the cosmos?_

"You're welcome," He replied, not looking up. Tifa laughed.

"I think this is the first time we've had a conversation that it hasn't ended in an arguement," she said.

"Well," Rufus looked up, amusement in his eyes, "the conversation is not over yet."

Tifa smiled playfully as their eyes met. His icy gaze held her there for a few moments, almost softening, but was broken when he turned away to get up from his chair.

"Well, Miss Lockheart, consider yourself reprimanded for your disobedience." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, _boss_."

Rufus smiled a little as he turned his back on Tifa. Though he would never let her know, she was swiftly becoming something more than just an employee to him. Not a friend, but more than an associate. A familiar companion, with similiar traits. Rufus had to admit, parts of their personality were alike. So in keeping with tradition of annoying the crap out of her, he decided to have the last word.

"Your welcome."

"Great."

"Splendid."

"Wonderful."

Rufus had reached the door, and was about to close it when he said, "Perfect."

"FABULOUS!" Tifa's muffled voice was heard behind the door as Rufus walked away, a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

Tifa laughed into her pillow and closed her eyes. He still irritated her, but Tifa was grateful that they hadn't bickered. It was so childish, yet she didn't know why they squabbled so much. Their personalities clashed, but now she knew it was possible to get along without lighting fires. Smiling, she drifted back sleep.

* * *

Rufus rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. It had been raining for three days straight, but thankfully the building was continuing at normal pace. The roof was up, so all that was needed was the interior decorating and plumbing. He watched as workers mingled with WRO soliders entered and exited the building hurriedly, ducking in the rain. It would be another week before it was finished.

Rufus rubbed the back of his neck, shivering slightly. He reached for his shirt that was draped over a nearby chair and flung it around himself, buttons undone. Going into the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. His hair was tousled, and he sighed as he examined his reflection. Dark circles lay beneath his eyes, and a line permanently creased his forehead under his bangs. He traced a scar that ran across his chest, his face pensive. It wouldn't be long until they finally reached Nibelheim. The idea of going back home gave him a sense of endurance.

"Mornin' boss."

Rufus saw Reno walk behind him in the mirror over to the toilet. With his back to him, Rufus heard the sound of a zipper and then a trickling. Rufus shook his head.

"Reno, you couldn't have waited 'til I left the room?"

Reno shrugged mid-pee. "Sorry, boss. Nature calls. When you gotta whizz, there's no stoppin' ya."

Rufus grabbed his towel and exited the bathroom, shutting the door. He continued to dress into his usual black-and-white layered apparel. Tseng walked in from the kitchen. "Good morning, Shachou. Coffee's ready."

Rufus thanked the Head Turk and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tseng followed, and they both sipped from their mugs in silence. Rufus was the first to break it.

"Where's Rude?"

"Checking on the girls and the kids," he stated, taking another sip of coffee.

"You're rather quiet this morning."

"Something's on my mind."

Rufus placed his mug on the table and gave his friend a piercing stare. "Care to elaborate?"

Tseng remianed silent.

Rufus sighed. "I think I know what this is about."

Tseng muttered somthing inaudible. Rufus leaned back in his chair, choosing his words carefully.

"You feel like you're a failure."

Tseng said nothing. He sipped his coffee.

Rufus continued. "You were unable to protect Elena in the crater, and now everytime you look at her, you feel like you're not good enough. Come on, tell me I'm right. We've known eachother since I was a kid."

Tseng looked up at his trusted friend, and recognized the compassion behind his usual cold stare. The side of Tseng's mouth curved upward and he nodded. "Spot on, as usual, sir."

Rufus picked up his mug. "None of that crap, Tseng. I know how you feel about her."

Tseng shook his head, still smiling. "Well, she doesn't have a clue."

Rufus took a sip of coffee. "Well, thats not hard to change. This is good coffee, by the way."

Tseng grinned and nodded, looking down at his empty mug. "Thank you, Shachou."

Rufus bowed his head. "Anytime."

* * *

Tifa sat at the kitchen table in the cabin, eating pancakes with Elena and the kids.

"Tifa, you're an amazing cook," Elena smacked her lips, mouth full. "This is amazing! Man, if I ate at your place all the time, I'd get so fat!"

Denzel sniggered. Marlene rolled her eyes at his simple mind.

Tifa thanked the female Turk. "Wait 'til you try my waffles."

"Smells delicious." A masculine voice made Elena jump out of her seat the pull out her gun. Tifa jumped at her swift movement, but laughed with Denzel when she realized who it was.

"It's only Rude, silly!" Marlene piped up.

Rude shook his head. "A little jittery this morning, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "You scared the shiva out of me."

Tifa got up from the table. "Would you like some panacakes, Rude?"

"No...thanks."

"What do you want?" Elena asked, not looking up from her food. "Reno sent you to spy on us?"

Rude shook his head. "No, Tseng sent me over. Make sure you're all right."

Elena looked up. "Tseng? Well...that was nice of him..."

If Rude wasn't wearing sunglasses, everyone would've seen his eyes crinkle with amusement. Tseng had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The building had finished, and the opening ceremony was about to begin. Tifa's health was restored, and stood next to Rufus behind the ribbon that hung from the gates of the new orphanage. The entire village stood clapping as the orphans walked up to the ribbon with their foster parents and nurses. Their faces lit up as they looked at Rufus and Tifa standing on the other side of the ribbon. Tseng walked over with a pair of scissors and handed them to Rufus, who gave them to Tifa. Winking at the kids, she snapped the ribbon in two and it fluttered to the ground. The crowd cheered as the children dashed forward, running and screaming into the building. Some stopped to hug Tifa around the waist and others clung to Rufus' legs. Tifa laughed as the president scowled, trying to release himself from their grip. The Turks approached them, Reno giving Denzel a piggyback while Elena held Marlene's hand.

"Thank you so much, president Rufus and Miss Tifa! It is beautiful!" The Mayoress bowed low.

Rufus shook his head. "Please don't thank us for the building. Thank the workers. We planned it, but they made it happen."

The Mayoress nodded and followed the children inside, the little chocobo bounding after her, warking.

Tseng looked at Rufus. "Shachou, when would you like to leave?"

Rufus checked his watch. "I'll give the speech in the playroom, and then we'll head out."

* * *

The highwind lifted off the ground once more, this time on its way to Junon. Tifa looked over at Rufus, who was talking to Cid at the helm. Cid threw his head back and laughed. Rufus said something else and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cid nodded, still grinning. Rufus looked out over the deck and rested his eyes on Tifa. She gave a weak smile. The president nodded in her direction before turning away and walking out with his Head Turk.

Tifa turned back to the window, excited to be going back to civilization.

* * *

**I've been trying to show Rufus' warmer, less frigid side. I hope it was fairly gradual. He's not a monster, of course! I figured I would have a little interaction between Rufus & Tseng. I always imagine them as close friends, because of how far they go back. Meh.**

**Please review! :D**


	9. Junon

**A Place Like Heaven  
**_Chapter 9 - Junon_

It was November, and it would be another two months before the construction would be finished at the Junon Orphanage. Tifa debated going back to Edge for a week, for either New Year or Christmas, but Cloud had called and said he would not be there. He was travelling, too. Knowing that he was all right, Tifa decided that she and the kids would spend Christmas with Rufus and his Turks. They had been in Junon for a week, and only the foundations had been laid.

Rufus handed Tifa the blueprints as they sat in his office. Tifa rolled them open, and her eyes popped at the layout. It was like...a castle. She knew Junon was a large city with a lot of orphans, but to build such a large orphanage was unreal. But she liked it. A lot.

Rufus arched his eyebrow at her expression. "I'm assuming it meets your approval?"

Tifa looked up from the blueprints with a broad smile. "Very much. Who designed it?"

Rufus shuffled in his desk chair. "Reeve designed the interiors of the rooms, but I designed the layout." Tifa's look was one of surprise, which made Rufus scowl.

"I don't just sit around all day, typing up contracts and making everyone's lives a misery, Miss Lockheart."

"Could've fooled me."

Rufus opened his mouth to retort, but from her expression he twigged she was joking. He inhaled deeply and got up from his chair.

"Seriously, president Rufus, this is...beautiful."

Rufus grunted, his back to her, looking out of his office window. Tifa made a face at him and continued. "You should've become an architect instead of an evil dictator."

"Pay wasn't good enough," he replied. Tifa giggled.

"Well, I'd better see to the kids," Tifa began, getting up from her chair. "Thanks for showing me the plans."

Rufus turned. "How are they settling in?" He asked. He had to admit, it was getting easier not to rise to every provocation. It felt so tempting to annoy her, but he eventually found the appropriate times to do it without her erupting. Being polite was another requirement he felt was becoming easier in their strange relationship.

"They're fine," she shrugged. "They love their room. I'm still getting lost in this place, but it is a very comfortable place to stay for the holiday."

Rufus nodded. "ShinRa Manor is a large place. I stayed here for long periods of time when I was a teenager. I guess I've never had that problem."

"Funny, I took you for the adventurous type, never staying in one place for very long."

Rufus nodded. "You'd think that, and you would be correct."

Tifa gave him a quizzical look. Rufus opted for the truth. "I was put under house arrest by my Old Man when I was a nineteen. I tried to have him assassinated."

Tifa's jaw dropped. Rufus smirked at her reaction. "Not just an evil dictator," he added dryly.

Tifa's mouth snapped shut and she blinked a few times. "No, well, that's the past, isn't it? Not that I don't want to know, or do! But the kids are...I gotta...see ya!" Tifa made a quick exit as Rufus watched her with amusement.

Tifa let the door click shut behind her, and she shook her head vigourously. What the hell? Of course it made sense to Tifa, as he never shed a tear when he saw his father with Sephiroth's sword in his back. In the contrary, he seemed quite happy in the event of his death. Tifa assumed that the old president was never one for showing any kind of love to his son. As she made her way back to her room, her thoughts went to her own father. It brought back memories of hatred towards Sephiroth and ShinRa, and she bit her lip at the inward struggle she suddenly felt.

_It wasn't Rufus' fault. Hojo was the one who went crazy. ShinRa harmed the planet, and maybe they were responsible for my father's death, but it's not just my father they killed. Thousands of people died. Even AVALANCHE was responsible for killing probably many fathers. From what I see in Rufus, family ShinRa has never had love for anyone, not even their own kin._

Tifa's hostile emotions were swept away with compassion. Not just for the ShinRa family, but for those who were led under false pretenses to side with ShinRa in the old days. Everyone had lost something dear to them. Including Rufus. Things were different.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Rufus headed to the kitchen to find the Turks sitting and talking around a large wooden table with mugs of coffee in their hand. Elena leapt from her chair, tripping a little as she stood, but Rufus waved her down.

"Not necessary, Elena. Sit."

Elena took her seat again and Reno sniggered at her jittery reaction. Rufus took a seat next to Tseng. Rude stood and grabbed the coffee pot and poured some in another mug and handed it to Rufus.

"Good evening, Shachou." Tseng nodded to Rufus as he took the coffee mug from Rude.

"Thank you, Rude. Evening, Tseng."

Rufus took a sip of his coffee and Tseng glanced at Reno. "So, as I was saying, I feel that Miss Lockheart needs to hold off the shopping another day. We have a security meeting that day so no one can accompany her."

Elena glanced over at Tseng. "Sir, is it mandatory that the Turks attend the meeting?"

"Yes, there are some new procedures that need to be taught concerning security and defense." He replied, lowering his head a little.

"Tifa wants to go shopping?" Rufus asked.

"Christmas shopping," Elena said, looking at the president. Rufus could've smacked his head. Christmas. It was three weeks away.

"Of course." He muttered, making a mental note. _Christmas presents. Tree. Ugh, what else was involved in this commercial holiday?_

"Tifa also asked about a tree," Elena broke into Rufus' thoughts. "She was wondering if the kids could help decorate the place."

Rufus nodded. "Don't you usually decorate, Elena? If you need the help, then by all means. That's one less thing I have to worry about."

"Rude and I are getting the tree and putting up the lights, right?" Rufus nodded.

"Nothing's changed, Reno. You're still doing your job that you've had for the last three years." He looked at Tseng. "What was your job again, _tomodachi_?"

"Supervising," Tseng replied cooly, a smile hidden behind his mug as he took a sip.

Reno scoffed. "Whatever, man."

Elena giggled and looked up at Tseng fondly. A smile played on Rufus' lips as he licked them before taking another sip from his coffee. Reno made another comment which striked a conversation with Rude, the other Turks and Rufus occasionally adding a comment. Rufus relaxed at the sound of their voices and the familiarity of their company. He didn't mind admitting to himself that they were his family.

* * *

Tifa walked through the streets of Junon and felt nostalgia flooding back to her as she looked at the line of shops that stretched into the distance. Snow covered the ground in drifts and more flakes were falling. Elena held Marlene's hand and Tifa held onto Denzel's as they trudged along the sidewalk. Elena had told Tifa about the city's diverse market place that offered good quality products for cheap prices. The city was bustling with people and cars...and they looked happy. No longer trapped underneath the rich, the slum dwellers became middle class citizens and the waters in Junon harbour was restored to its former glory as a fishing dock. Even among the shouts of shopkeepers and the rattling of cars, in her mind she could hear the discordant notes of the famous parade that took place just three years ago.

Denzel released her hand and scooped up some snow. "No, Denzel!" Tifa commanded, pulling him close. Crestfallen, he dropped his snowball. She bent down to his level and whispered, "I promise we can have a snowball fight back at the manor."

Denzel's face filled with pleasure and he grabbed her hand again.

* * *

Elena was in her element as they walked along the stalls. Tifa thought she looked so cute with her matching beanie and scarf. She wore a long black coat and leather gloves, her cheeks rosy from the morning chill. Tifa had made sure Marlene and Denzel were bundled up well, donned in coat, hat, scarf, and mittens. Marlene's coat was a little too puffy; making her arms stick out a little as they hung by her side.

Tifa spotted a gift for Cloud. It was a charm that could be attached to the handle of his fusion sword. Quite heavy and durable, it was a silver dragon entwined around a pearl. The pearl was about the size of a materia and had a greenish tinge. She smiled, knowing it was perfect. She nodded to the seller.

"How much is this, sir?"

"3300 gil," he stated. Tifa arched her eyebrows.

"How about an even 3000?"

"No less than 3200, sweetie. It's a talisman, protecting you against darkness and beserk."

"Really?" Tifa replied, touching the ribbon on her arm absent-mindedly.

"That's why I ain't goin' lower, honey."

Tifa grinned, not backing down. "Not even 3100?"

"Hm. 3150 and its yours," he stated, distracted by another customer. Tifa handed him the money and took the packaged accessory.

"What's the name of it?"

"Uh-I think its called Guardian."

Tifa walked away, happy with her purchase. She managed to find presents for the Turks and the kids: for Elena, she bought a pamper set which included facial mask and bath products, for Rude, a pair of sunglasses that protected the user from darkness, for Reno, a book full of cheesy pick-up lines (which Tifa found highly amusing), for Tseng, she bought the Ribbon accessory and a dragon armlet, for Marlene, she bought a chocobo dressing gown with matching chocobo feet slippers and a stuffed moogle for her very own, and for Denzel, a mini shuriken and a pair of boxing gloves.

Tifa had no idea what to buy Rufus...was it even appropriate? Of course it was, she reasoned. He had opened his doors to them and he was her boss. However, she couldn't imagine buying him a mug saying "World's Best Boss," either. She was at a loss.

"Hey Tifa!" Denzel dragged Tifa over another stall and Marlene appeared at her side. "Aren't they awesome?" Denzel shouted over the noise. Tifa examined the goods, and realized that they were live animals. In a small cage there was a dark, sleek animal that resembled a kitten. It shivered slightly in the cold, even though the stall was sheltered. It had a small tuft of hair on top of his head, and it mewed at the sight of Tifa. She melted inside at the tiny creature.

"What is it?" Denzel asked the keeper.

"It's a Guard Hound, sonny," the merchant replied, "though I dunno where the hound part came from. It belongs in the feline category."

"It's so adorable!" Marlene gushed. "I just wanna hug it!"

"You might, but they can be pretty fierce when they grow up, unless you train them properly," he replied to the kids. Tifa nodded in agreement, more memories flooding back to her.

"I wish we could buy it," Denzel muttered. Tifa knew a light bulb had just popped above her head, because she had an excellent idea.

"Excuse me, but how much for the Guard Hound?"

"Yay!" Denzel punched the air.

"It's for Rufus," Tifa stated. "I'll tell you why in a minute."

"Ten thousand," the seller replied. Tifa wasn't in the mood to barter for an animal.

The purchase made, Tifa held the cage in her arms and Denzel and Marlene carried the bags. "No peeking!" Tifa commanded. Now she had the task of where to hide the creature for the next two weeks.

* * *

Tifa had called for a meeting with her and the Turks that evening in their den. Reno and Rude sprawled on the "man" couch while Elena sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Tseng, who was sitting back in his armchair. The kids were laying on the floor and Tifa stood in front of the crackling fireplace, feeling the heat on her back. She had held the cage in her arms as the little animal mewed and put its paws up against the bars. Tseng watched Tifa's determined stance with amusement. Shiva bless her, she was trying her best.

"Okay, so this little guy was bought for 10,000 gil."

Reno flayed his arms and legs in the air as he struggled to sit up. "HOW MUCH?"

"Ten thousand," Tifa stated matter-of-factly. "I feel that it would be inappropriate if it was just from me and the kids, considering...our past relationship," she finished dryly. "So, if everyone chipped in 2000 gil, everyone would pay for this little guy and I think he would be better recieved if Rufus knew it was from his most trusted friends."

Rude nodded. "I think its a good idea."

"You can buy other presents too, of course," Tifa added, "but I thought I would give you the opportunity to participate."

Tseng agreed. "Tifa has a very good idea. This is a very heartfelt gift, considering what happened to Dark Nation." Tifa blushed and Reno sniggered.

"Heartfelt..." Reno smirked. "Way to go, Teef."

Elena stood up and approached the little creature. "He's so cute. I'm in."

"Reno, we need you to agree on this, too." Tseng said, almost ordering. Reno nodded. "Of course, for the boss. Though I'm still givin' him my other gift...a mug that says 'World's GREATEST Boss'!"

Tseng rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll add it to his collection."

Reno cackled and elbowed Rude. Elena was angry. "You're such an insensitive moron. You can't be a _little_ personal."

"Not my thing, honey," he winked, making Elena's blood boil.

Tifa was happy with the results of her meeting. "That settles it!" She stated. "Now, we need a safe place for the little guy to hide until Christmas morning."

The Turks agreed to keep the kitten in the den, as Rufus rarely visited them in there. Elena was not too happy with the method of feeding her, sneaking her table scraps and whatnot, but Tseng reassured her that the hardy feline would survive.

* * *

Rufus was getting busier by the day as the time progressed, and the roof was finally added to the orphanage on Christmas Eve. Happy with the proceedings, he decided to take Tifa with him to observe the progress that had been made. Though she annoyed him more often than not at the beginning of their professional relationship, over the last month he had been enjoying her company. Tifa was quite happy to accompany Rufus, wanting to see the place herself. Though it had to be evening, she told him, as she had plans during the day. After Rufus called Tseng and told him he would be stepping out and would not need the his assisstance, he and Tifa made their way to the garage. He pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and pressed a button. The headlights flashed on a sleek white car that looked_ extremely expensive_. Rufus glanced around at Tifa, who merely smiled at the car and opened the door. Rufus shook his head and got in the driver's seat.

"Nice car," Tifa said.

"Its a Bugatti Veyron," Rufus stated, thinking it would provoke the desired reaction. He was very proud of his little beast. Tifa shrugged. "Its pretty. I'm more of a cross country, four-by-four person myself."

Rufus felt like slapping sense into her. She was so infuriating sometimes. Refusing to give into the temptation, he inhaled sharply and turned on the car and reversed out of the parking space.

* * *

It was early evening when they reached the orphanage. They drove along a country road that bordered the seaside city, until they reached a tall building that looked like it was built into the cliffs. Woods surrounded the castle that towered above them as they drove up, and Tifa gasped at the beauty of the property. They pulled up the circular gravel drive that took them to the main entrance, which faced the land, as the other side of the castle was nestled into the cliff. Tifa hopped out the car when it came to a stop. Fresh snow had fallen, and the turrets and towers were capped with the white powder, making it look purely magical. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Oh, Rufus, its breathtaking!" She ran over to the stone wall and examined the marksmanship. It looked like old stonework, sturdy and firm. Yet it looked centuries old. She walked alongside the wall, hand running over the stones. Then she stood and faced the entrance.

Rufus came up behind Tifa and smiled down at her excitement. "Glad you like it."

Tifa turned and looked up at him. "Its like a fairytale." Their eyes met and his icy pools bore into hers. He noticed how much they were like fire, passionate and unstable. They melted his gaze as his face softened for a moment. "Shall we take a look inside?"

Tifa eyes crinkled from her smile. "Yeah. Lead the way, _houbai_."

Rufus proudly gave Tifa the grand tour as she occasionally gave a comment about the room or layout. They finally came to the master bedroom, which would be the living quarters for the orphanage's manager/head. It had a huge window that looked out onto the ocean's horizon, and when the couple entered, they were blinded by the orange fire that filled the room from the sunlight. It was a glorious sight. Tifa was speechless at the view.

Rufus was quite taken it the himself. He watched Tifa approach the window, bathed in the setting sunlight, her silhouette glowing. The light bounced off her long hair, reflecting a healthy sheen. The view didn't make him breathless at that moment. Tifa did.

Rufus came up behind Tifa and examined her from behind. She very childlike, the way she shifted from one foot to the other, yet carried herself like a woman, mature and sophisticated. She tossed her hair and it flicked a little onto his hand that hung by his side, a strand catching between his fingers. Rubbing it, he felt its softness before releasing it. She laughed a little as she stepped closer to the window and pointed down at the ocean, something catching her eye. It was a playful, carefree, and buoyant laugh.

Rufus mentally shook himself and found Tifa staring at him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Rufus blinked a few times. "Yeah, fine."

Tifa nodded. "Thanks for showing me around."

Rufus nodded. "It was a pleasure, Miss Lockheart."

Tifa looked at her feet. "You know, since we're getting along...kind of, maybe we can go on a first name basis again. It sounds so formal to give eachother titles."

Rufus put his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Sure, Tifa. Would you like to head back now?"

"Sure!" She answered. "I have to wrap the presents anyway."

A look of realization crossed his face. He had presents, but completely forgot to wrap them. Perhaps he could scrounge some wrapping paper from Elena. She always had things like that whenever he needed it.

As they drove back to the manor, Rufus was debating once again if buying Tifa and the kids presents had been appropriate. But he felt as Tifa's employer that he had to do something.

He also hoped that she would like what he had bought her.

* * *

**By the way, a Bugatti Veyron is a real car. One of the most expensive in the world. Google it. You won't be sorry. ~drool~ Oh, and houbai means colleague. I think...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Yay for a double whammy! :D**


	10. Christmas Day and Other Shenanigans

**Hm. There seems to be a little confusion on the last chapter. A couple of references were brought up and I would like to lay them to rest! ^^ Good points, but I would like to share my reasoning.**

**The expensive car - Junon was not destroyed during meteorfall, so it would be logical that whatever possessions ShinRa owned at their residence in Junon would be kept safe. That's why I gave Rufus the Bugatti.**

**The Guard Hound - Dark Nation strongly resembles the Guard Hound, yet has panther-like similarities. Thus the reason the seller stated that he didn't really think it was a Guard Hound, because of its feline qualities, yet Dark Nation fell into the category that fit best.**

**I don't know if you guys thought I was rushing a little with Rufus' personality and his feelings toward Tifa, but I am trying convey the fact that he has become more aware of her, and he does want to spend time with her. He's human, and although he tries so hard to act above humanity, he's still a man. Meh. I dunno.**

**+ + + ANOTHER NOTE: I've pretty much spent the whole time setting up the scenario with little tidbits of RufusxTifa here and there, and I hope you don't mind, I'll be getting more about the romance instead of the business side now. I love mushy stuff.**

**Onto Chapter 10!~ And thanks for the reviews so far! I love getting feedback.**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven****  
**_Chapter 10 - Christmas Day and Other Shenanigans _

Tifa wasn't sure what time she woke up on Christmas morning, but she knew the she didn't need her alarm clock. Dawn was breaking when Marlene and Denzel came storming into her room, arms whirling like windmills and screeching like pubescent chocobos.

"Tifa! Wake up! It's Christ-mas!" Denzel sang in her ear.

"Ugh..."

"Come on, Tifa!" Marlene tugged on Tifa's arm, dragging her out of bed.

"Marlene...stop..."

Denzel leapt on the bed, making Tifa groan as he dug his knees into her stomach. "Come on! We wanna open presents!"

Tifa's eyes finally opened and she yelped when she saw Denzel's face inches from hers. "Denzel! Get of me! Honestly," the brunette grumbled, rolling out of bed in her black sweat pants and tank top. She scractched her arm absent-mindedly as Marlene brought Tifa her flip-flops.

Denzel shifted on his feet impatiently, eager to get to the cosy drawing room where the tree and presents were situated. Marlene grabbed Tifa's hand and Denzel led the way down the hall.

They entered the south-facing room that looked out on the city below. A slight breeze tugged at the falling snowflakes outside the window. A fire crackled in the great hearth on the other side of the room, and the large Christmas tree stood proudly next to it, bearing gifts underneath its sturdy branches. Denzel made a dive for the nearest gift, to find it was Marlene.

"Marlene, this is yours."

"Denzel, not so hasty. Perhaps we should wait until everyone's up." Tifa suggested.

"We already tried the Turks," Denzel shrugged. "But Reno yelled at us."

Tifa tried to hide her smile as Marlene's face became one of concern. "He said a bad word."

This time Tifa rolled her eyes. "Well, you know him enough to see him as an example. The right thing to do in a situation is to do the exact opposite of what he does."

Marlene giggled. Denzel handed Tifa a small gift that was poorly, but lovingly, wrapped with a silver ribbon that was tied into a creased bow. Smiling at her children, she unwrapped it carefully.

"It's from us," Denzel said, voice hushed.

"Oh, Denzel, Marlene," Tifa began, "Its so lovely." It was a small silver chain with a heart-shaped locket. Inside there was a picture of the three of them standing outside of the old Midgar church.

"We found it on the market with Elena," Marlene said, climbing into Tifa's lap. Denzel had already moved onto his presents. "Whoa! Awesome!" His eyes popped at the weapons Tifa had bought for him. "I love you, Tifa!"

Denzel clambered onto Tifa's lap and the three of them shared a warm hug. As she held her adopted children, the young mother closed her eyes and savoured the moment. In spite of their typical childish shortcomings, they were perfect treasures. Her heart overflowed with love for both of them.

Marlene was the first to break apart. "Can I open mine?"

Tifa nodded. "Sure. Denzel, help me with this locket."

The little man assisted Tifa with the necklace as Marlene ripped the wrapping paper off her matching dressing gown and slippers.

"Oh, how darling!" Marlene crooned, stroking the dressing gown. "So soft!"

The unwrapping session didn't last much longer as Tifa told the kids to wait to open the presents from the others when everyone was up. Denzel's face suddenly lit up.

"Hey! Tifa, you promised a snowball fight, remember? We still haven't done it yet!"

Tifa hesitated, but he continued to beg. "Oh, please? Pretty please? You promised!"

Marlene also began to plead. "Oh, Tifa, that would be so much fun!"

Not wanting to spoil the day, the barmaid relented. "All right... if it means that much to you."

"Yay!" Marlene and Denzel charged back to their rooms and Tifa headed back to hers to go change. Elena met her on the way. "Mornin', Teef. Happy holidays!" The blonde hugged her warmly.

"Thanks Elena. You also."

Elena replied with a huge yawn. "Jeepers, I'm so tired."

Tifa gave her s sympathetic smile. "Then I suggest you get out of here fast. The kids are on the hunt and I just got dragged into a snowball fight."

Elena's face lit up. "Oh! Fun! Wait, let me go change!" She dashed back to her room, and Tifa shook her head, chuckling a little.

As she dressed, she felt a pang as she thought about Cloud. What was he doing? Where was he? He mentioned something about Vincent. Mentally shrugging, she gave up a silent prayer for his safety.

* * *

"Hey! You gotta be more than three feet away!" Elena whined as Rude pelted a snowball as he raced past her. It was late morning and Reno, Rude and Tseng had awoken to see four people building snow forts in the manor grounds. Reno had almost dashed out in his long johns, but Tseng blocked the door.

Elena scooped up another snowball and pulled her arm back when a hand came from behind and held her back. "I'll do it," a masculine voice whispered in her ear. Elena blushed as she recognized that voice. Tseng was mere centimetres away from her face when he let go of her arm, aimed at the bald figure and threw. With perfect precision, it smacked Rude in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Haha! You got owned by Tseng!" Reno crowed from behind his fort. Denzel sat next to him and cheered while Reno grabbed another snowball and fired one at Tifa. It was a direct hit.

"Nice one!" Denzel high-fived the red head.

"Oh, no, Red, you're not gonna get away with it that easily!" Elena yelled, running straight for their fort. Denzel screamed as Reno eyed the massive snowball that nestled in Elena's hand as she covered the distance between them.

"Abandon ship!" Reno yelped, scurrying out behind Denzel. Rude was fast behind Elena, hell-bent on sweet revenge. Tseng rounded on the pair while Marlene threw a snowball at Denzel from her own fort. Tifa came to her feet and grabbed some snow and staggered into the fray. The group was now scattered, every man for himself. Tifa felt a snowball hit the back of her head, knocking a few locks out of her already messy bun. In blind fury, she threw the snowball at the closest moving figure. It hit its mark, but she gasped when she discovered the unfortunate target.

"Uh-oh..." Denzel whispered.

"Hey boss! You ain't gonna let her get away with that are you?" Reno yelled, as he dodged another snowball from Elena.

Tifa bit her lip as the ShinRa president shook the snow off his white trench coat. She clasped her hands behind her back, slowly edging away. Rufus' head darted back up. His smirk was more impish than usual.

"Not so fast, Miss Lockheart."

Tifa let out a squeal as they both broke into a run. She looked over her shoulder to see him gaining on her only to trip on a snow drift. She staggered a few steps before hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to see Rufus kneeling over her, snowball in hand. Her eyes were pleading, but he wasn't a fool. He grinned evilly before pulling his arm back.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't stuff this snowball down your neck."

Tifa maintained eye contact, searching for any compassion in his eyes. "Because..."

He arched an eyebrow. "Hm? I'm waiting."

It was Tifa's turn to grin. "Because if you wanted to do it, you would've done it already."

Rufus tilted his head thoughtfully, not noticing that Tifa grabbed a handful of snow with her outstretched arm. "Perhaps I want you to beg," he said.

Tifa raised her eyebrows in agreement. "Perhaps," she replied, "but if you don't get off me right now, then I'll fill your face so full of snow you'll be thawing out by the fire for a week."

Rufus saw the snow in her hand and he shook his head. He lowered his head. "I see we're at a stalemate. You wish to get off the ground, and I refuse to leave my position."

Tifa felt breathless as he stared down at her, their noses almost touching. He breathed in her musky scent and studied her uneasy smile. She was nervous, and he was enjoying every moment, down to the rosy cheeks. As his eyes melted into hers, she whispered, "Business as always, huh? Make them give in to your demands."

Rufus remained silent as Tifa dropped the snow in her hand. He followed likewise. Their gaze did not break until they heard shouts drifting over to them. Rufus gave her a smirk before standing. He offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. The young president nodded before turning to see Marlene and Denzel racing towards them.

"Hey! What happened? Did you get each other?"

Rufus glanced at Tifa before looking down at Marlene. "We both had to withdraw. She was hiding a snowball behind her back."

"That's our Tifa!" Reno cackled, walking over with the other Turks. Tseng was smiling with great amusement as he walked alongside Elena, occasionally letting his arms rub against hers. Elena's cheeks were not just rosy from the cold air.

"Always got a trick up her sleeve," Reno continued. He tapped his nose with his finger. "I know THAT from experience."

Tifa stuck her tongue out and took Marlene's hand. "Is everyone ready for a break?" She asked. The bedraggled group made their way back inside, pelting a few snowballs on the way.

* * *

For the rest Tifa couldn't help but think about the way he looked at her. She knew that he was a smooth talker and very suave. Yet she couldn't believe that they were on a working relationship within four months of their contract. Almost a friendship. And the way he looked at her..._stop it, Tifa! Get a grip! He flirts for the sake of it. Its nothing personal._

Not that Tifa wanted his attention, but she had caught him staring at her a couple times. He didn't know she had noticed; she often felt his eyes burning into her.

After their lunch Rufus went to his office to do some paperwork and Reno fell asleep on the couch. The rest went back outside and built a snowman. Halfway through the project, Tifa saw Tseng grab Elena's hand and tug her away, leaving Tifa, Rude and the kids to finish off.

It wasn't until evening that they finished their snowman; standing eight feet tall and needing both Rude and Tifa to lift the head on top of the body. Grabbing some sticks and rocks, they gave their snowman knobbly arms and a sour look.

"It's president Rufus!" Marlene giggled. Rude's outburst of laughter turned into a hacking cough. Tifa pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing.

"Come on, lets go inside and get ready for bed."

* * *

It was evening when the president, the Turks, Tifa and the children gathered around the tree to trade presents. Marlene and Denzel opened their presents first, receiving gifts from the Turks and Rufus.

"Wow, thanks president Rufus!" Marlene hugged ran over to the president and threw her arms around his neck, holding her collectible chocobo plushie she had just received.

Unsure of the the appropriate reaction, Rufus opted for a gently reply. "Uh, you're welcome, Marlene," he said, patting her back stiffly. Tifa bent her head to hide her smile.

With their presents gathered together, the children went to bed. Reno flopped back on the couch after chasing Denzel from the room, who was looking for excuses to stay up.

"Man, those kids are like duracell bunnies! They don't run out of energy!"

Elena rose from where she sat next to Tseng and grabbed a small gift from under the tree. "Tifa? This is for you."

Tifa accepted it with a hug and then proceeded to open it. It was a bottle of Tifa's favourite perfume, Frozen Sky. "Oh Elena! Thanks so much, I was running out," she grabbed Elena for another hug before admiring her gift. More presents were traded, and laughter came from each present. Reno was thrilled with his book of pick-up lines. Rufus unwrapped his mug from Reno.

"What a surprise," his voice dripped with sarcasm, face deadpan. Reno chortled.

"Just what you wanted, right, boss?"

"Yeah, they keep breaking. I needed a replacement."

Tseng took that moment to stand up. "Shachou, we have a special gift from all of us. Miss Lockheart found this gift, so credit must go to her."

Rufus looked over at Tifa, suspicion written on his face. She ducked her head, hiding her face. Tseng nodded to her. "Miss Lockheart, would you do the honours?"

She rose from her armchair and disappeared for a few minutes. Rufus sat in disquiet until Tifa appeared with a little black bundle in her arms. "I spotted him in the market," she said softly, walking over to the president. His mouth opened slightly when he realized what was in her arms. For the first time in his life, he was lost for words.

Tifa looked down at the sleeping creature cradled in her arms. She bent down and handed it to Rufus, stirring the animal. The creature's head lifted up as she examined the stranger. She sniffed the air a little as he held her under her front legs, her hind legs and tail dangling.

"Mew!" the creature purred, trying to nuzzle into his neck. The Turks chuckled as the kitty kicked her paws in a struggle to get closer to her new owner. A smile appeared on his face as he pulled her closer, and Tifa saw his eyes soften. They crinkled a little, and she noticed he had a dimple on his right cheek.

"What will you call her, sir?" Elena asked.

Rufus stared at his new pet and stroked her head. "Empire," he replied.

* * *

It was past eleven o'clock when Rude, Elena and Tseng decided to hit the hay and Reno had fallen asleep on the couch. Rufus was leaning on the mantel piece of the hearth, staring into fire, and Tifa was snuggled in the armchair with Empire asleep on her lap as she read the novel that the male Turks had bought for her. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she shut the book and laid it on the table at the side of her. She looked down at Empire and smoothed the fur on the sleeping feline as she purred in her sleep.

Rufus watched Tifa for a while as she stroked Empire. He had to check, just to make sure.

"Tifa, am I correct in hearing you found Empire at the market?"

"Yes," she replied, looking up. "She was shivering, poor thing. And as soon as I saw her, I thought of you..." she trailed off, looking back down at the kitten.

"You know, they're called Guard Hounds, but they're more like cats," Rufus stated, making small talk. _Damn_.

Tifa looked back up. "I'm...we're just glad you like her."

"I do. Tifa..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Tifa's face broadened into a smile that made the breath catch in Rufus' throat. "You're welcome!" She replied with obvious pleasure.

Rufus nodded, and went back to staring into the fire. It was beautiful, watching the flames snake their way up the wall, wild and uncontrollable. It reminded him of her eyes. They were very much passionate and untamed. She had what sometimes seemed a fiery personality to match. His mouth tipped as he lost himself in his thoughts. Tifa watched him closely, but flicked her head away when he came back to the present.

"Speaking of gifts, Tifa, I still have not given you mine yet."

Tifa looked at him with slight surprise mingled with realization. "You're right...but you didn't need to get anything," she muttered.

"No..." Rufus trailed off when Reno fidgeted on the couch and muttered something in his sleep.

"'Lena, you're such a dork..."

The sleepless couple shared a smile before Rufus continued. "I'm your employer, and it's only right that I give you a gift. I even bought the children a gift."

Tifa nodded. "You're right," she reasoned. "So, where's my Christmas bonus?" She grinned.

Rufus was nonchalant. "That's only if you deserve it."

"I guess no one has received the bonus yet, then."

"Well, perfection does have a price."

Tifa suppressed a smile as Rufus took an envelope out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, opening the envelope.

"They're documents that will allow you to pick out a company car of your choice for keeping. I believe we have a few four-by-fours at the lot. Even when you leave ShinRa, Inc you will keep the car. Merry Christmas, Tifa."

"Oh, Rufus," she looked up at him. "This is too much, I couldn't."

Rufus shook his head. "My gift feels rather inadequate compared to the personal effort you put in my gift," he motioned to the sleeping kitten on her lap. Tifa bowed her head. "Thank you, so much," she replied, getting up from the chair. She held Empire in her arms and then laid her on the chair. She held up the documents. "I was beginning to grow concerned about the rust-bucket truck we have at home. Its on its last springs."

Rufus nodded and stepped away from the fire. He turned to face her and she could only see the left side of his face glowing in the firelight. He is eyes were still piercing, but seemed softer in the light. Gaia, he's handsome.

She sighed and pocketed the documents, blaming her feverish fancies on her over-tiredness.

"Good night, Rufus," she said, her eyes meeting his.

"Good night, Tifa," he replied, his eyes tracing the curves of her face. She made no move to leave, and Rufus was not even wondering why. Her hair was slightly untidy from the resting her head back on the chair, and her crimson eyes were still bright from the activities and excitement of the day.

Tifa was held to the spot by his severe gaze. It was like he was studying her. Her eyes dropped to his mouth, which was slightly open. They were on the thin side except when he smirked or pursed them in concentration. Tifa felt her mouth opening as she stared, but caught herself in what she was doing. She looked back up this eyes to see that he was staring directly at her again. He blinked and turned back to the fire.

"Sleep well, Tifa."

Tifa nodded and left the room. Rufus looked over his shoulder to see Reno with an arm over his eyes. He let out a loud snore.

_Damn it, ShinRa. Pull yourself together. You're not a mindless twat._

Rufus mentally slapped himself before dragging himself to his bed.

* * *

**Probably moving too fast, but I'm getting impatient myself. I want them together already! I'll prolly have a few more tense moments like this as Rufus and Tifa explore the feelings they have for eachother on their own.**

**Please review!**


	11. Departure

**A Place Like Heaven  
** Chapter 11 - Departure

New Year's Day went out with a bang. A large party was organized by ShinRa, Inc in an abandoned warehouse by the Junon dock, decked out with decorations, refurbished tables and chairs, a buffet, and a dancefloor. There was an entrance that led out to the dock for those who wished to brave the cold air. The invitation was open to Junon ShinRa employees and the WRO, Junon Division, officers and their families. Reno took the opportunity to put his Christmas present to the test.

Having put the kids to bed before the party started, Tifa stood by the bar, next to Elena and Tseng, with a glass of punch in her hand. Rufus was across the room talking to a WRO official while Rude stood next to him, hands clasped together in front of him. Reno was lounging on a barstool a few feet away from Tifa, smirking at a girl next to him who didn't look a day over twenty.

"Hey, can I take your picture?" Reno slurred, taking a swig of his beer.

"Why?" The young lady asked, sipping her punch.

"Cuz I want Santa to know _exactly_ what I want next Christmas," he winked.

"Ugh, you creep!" The girl hopped off her barstool and walked away.

"Hey! What about this one?" Reno called after her, flipping through his book. "Uh...you must be a magnet, cuz it looks like you're attracted to my buns of steel! Haha!" He swatted his buttocks.

Elena face-palmed. The red-head looked downcast. "Some present, Tifa!" He said, holding up his book.

Rufus heard Reno shouting and turned to see him pull a face at Tifa. He shook his head and turned back to his friend.

"So, Mr. Sasaki, how is the relief effort going on in Gongaga?" Mr. Sasaki bent his head and studied his drink.

"Of course, you know Gongaga has had a series of landslides, but we're doing the best we can. The effort has been doubled as disease is beginning to spread throughout the town. I know we couldn't do this without ShinRa's funds."

Rufus nodded. "Well, if there is anything else you need, then do not hesitate to let us know. You have our number."

Mr. Sasaki shook his hand. "Thank you, president Rufus. We're truly grateful for your generosity." Moving away, Rufus looked over at the bar to see Reno trying to charm another unfortunate lady. Tseng and Elena had disappeared. Rude cleared his throat.

"What is it, Rude?" Rufus asked, his eyes searching for Tifa in the crowd.

"She's over there, sir."

Rude pointed to a buffet table where an all-too recognizable business man in a tacky fur coat stood winking at a rather uncomfortable Tifa Lockheart.

Rufus sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Rude. Take a break. I'll handle this."

* * *

Tifa's look was horrified as the large, greasy man leered at her.

"I seem to recognize you, my sweet. What a coincidence seeing you here after such a long time. Must be destiny," he reached out to touch her arm, but she flinched, elbowing someone behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" she turned to see Rufus standing over her, staring coldly at the bulky man.

"Ah, president Rufus!" he greeted, waving his paper plate that was filled with food. "What a pleasure that you choose to grace us with your presence," he sneered.

"Don Corneo," Rufus nodded, voice chilled. "So glad you could crash the party. I don't seem to remember you living in Junon, let alone me inviting you to this party."

The Don tipped his head back thoughtfully. "A friend of mine told me about this little gathering, and I decided to take the opportunity to offer you a business proposal."

Rufus shook his head. "I don't work with pimps."

Don Corneo winked at Tifa before looking at Rufus. "What a way to treat a guest! Silence him before he has spoken!"

"On the contrary, I've heard enough of your voice to put me in hell. Anyway, I receive letters from your harlot once a month telling me about your _ideas_."

His cheeks flushed. "She's my secretary, you spoiled little brat."

Rufus shrugged. "Depends on what you're paying her for."

Corneo's eyes narrowed. A smirk played across the president's face. "Now, I suggest you leave before I call security."

The Don glared at Rufus for a few seconds before his eyes went to Tifa. Rufus rested his hand on her shoulder protectively. "Get out."

Don Corneo exited the party, and Tifa sighed. "Thank you, Rufus," she said with relief. "Man, I thought that guy was dead already."

Rufus snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had died, and hell kicked him out."

"President Rufus!" The president turned and greeted another party guest, and he moved away. Tifa watched him, touching her shoulder where his hand had rested. She frowned, her feelings betraying her. When he touched her, she felt...safe.

Tifa shook her head, and began to study the buffet food. She could still feel his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

It was the end of January when Rufus, the Turks, Tifa, and the kids departed for Barret's hometown of North Corel. Tifa sat in Cid and Shera's quarters aboard the highwind while she told Shera all of the events that happened over Christmas.

"I noticed the president has a new pet." Shera said, sipping a cup of tea with her companion.

Tifa bowed her head. "I spotted her on the market, and the Turks and I decided to throw in some money to buy her."

Shera smiled. "That was very sweet of you to do that."

"It wasn't too...forward, was it?" Tifa asked worriedly. "I mean, we kinda got off to a rocky start, and he still sometimes annoys me, but...I guess he doesn't irritate me so much as before." Tifa lowered her voice a little more. "I sometimes say things to him, just as a joke of course, just to see if he'll react, and he doesn't really respond the way he used to. I think he knows I try to wind him up." She giggled nervously.

Shera laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure he's used to having things his own way, as you have. Cid has told me some stories about you from AVALANCHE," she added with a smile, "and both you and the president have finally learned that neither one is going to change, so you decided to just...live with it."

Tifa looked at her mug, deep in thought. "So you think that's why we're getting on now?"

Shera nodded, and her hand covered Tifa's. "Yes. That's why you're friends."

"Friends? We're not friends," Tifa replied hurriedly. "He's my boss."

Shera raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay then. What would you call it, then?"

Tifa said nothing.

"Why did you buy him a gift?"

"We have...a working relationship."

Shera threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, so that's what you wanna call it. You could've fooled me. It looks to me like your friends. Why are you so concerned about labeling it?"

The barmaid shrugged. "I dunno."

Shera smiled compassionately. "Just be happy you're not yelling in his quarters again."

Tifa's head flicked up. "Oh! ...You heard that?"

The lieutenant nodded. "I'd be surprised if Wutai didn't hear it."

Tifa blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. The fact that both of you are very alike and independent makes it so hard to get along. He's very impersonal, and you feel like you need to prove that you're your own person. But also...no, never mind."

"What?"

"Well, I heard that Rufus thinks that you feel like you're nothing without Cloud, and you could accomplish so much more if you stopped chasing after him. I know it's not like that," Shera added quickly, seeing Tifa's face.

"When did you hear this?"

Shera bit her lip. "I'm sorry Tifa. I didn't realize it would upset you. I'm sure he thinks differently now."

Tifa clenched her fists. "I'm not mad at you, Shera. But I do want to know how long ago this was."

Shera bowed her head. "Rufus was in here talking to Cid en route to Junon."

Tifa sat back in her chair. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't long ago. _I knew he felt that way about me, he had told me himself. But after all that time in Wutai and Mideel, he still thinks I'm just...a mouse._

"And just what else have they said about me while I wasn't around?"

Shera looked crestfallen. "Oh, Tifa. It wasn't like that. Cid only asked Rufus how you were doing, and the president said he was happy with your work. And then that's when he said..." Shera trailed off, shaking her head.

Tifa sighed. "I thought Rufus...but things really haven't changed at all."

"Oh, Tifa, please don't let this ruin your relationship with him." Shera replied compassionately.

Tifa shook her head. "Shera, don't worry. Lets talk about something else. How's the baby?"

Reluctantly, Shera answered her question and they talked about her pregnancy. They laughed again at Cid's Swear Jar, and the time passed quickly.

* * *

The highwind touched down on the new airstrip half a mile away from town. Rufus and the Turks exited the highwind, followed by Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. Rufus looked back at Tifa, who averted his gaze. Simply by her behaviour he knew something was wrong. She wore a frown and taut lips, as if keeping herself from screaming at the top of her lungs in frustration. He shrugged it off and turned to Tseng.

"I need you and the Turks to size up the town. ShinRa and North Corel have an unfortunate past, so be aware of the civilians."

Tseng nodded, and motioned for the Turks to follow him. Rufus looked back at Tifa.

"Follow me."

Tifa glowered at Rufus before turning back to Shera, who was standing behind her. "Take care, Shera. I'll be seeing you real soon."

"Just two weeks before you're at Rocket Town!" Shera hugged her. "Hey, don't let this rift between you two fester. Sort it out before it gets out of hand."

Tifa took Marlene and Denzel's hand. "See ya."

"Bye Aunt Shera!" Marlene waved, skipping away with Tifa and Denzel.

Rufus's cell phone rang and he pulled it out, checking the caller ID. He held the phone to his ear. "Mayor Wallace?"

_"Jes' call me Barret, yeh stuck up foo'."_ Tifa heard Barret through the earpiece. She stifled a giggle as Rufus shook his head.

"Still a rebel, hmm?"

"_Hey, boy, jes get yer sorry ass to the car over here,"_ Barret replied, making Rufus search the horizon until his eyes rested on a jeep with a large man waving his gun arm. Tifa also found Barret in the distance.

"Have the press arrived?" Rufus asked, motioning for Tifa and the kids to follow him as he began the trek over to Barret.

_"They've been here fer an hour. I told 'em they couldn't come with me to the airstrip."_

"You must've been pretty firm with them."

_"Heh, lets jes' say that they know enough 'bout me to believe me when I make threats."_

Rufus smirked and hung up the phone. Marlene spotted Barret and raced ahead, Denzel jogging behind her.

"Papa!" she screamed across the airstrip, her arms outstretched. She leapt into his open embrace, and Barret hugged her tightly.

"Marlene, honey," Barret stroked her hair as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Barret!" Denzel dove for his leg and hugged it tightly and he laughed as he reached down to hug the little boy.

"Denzel, yeh little sprog!"

Before Rufus and Tifa reached the little reunion, he stopped her in her tracks. He gave her a stern look.

"Tifa, I don't know what is going on with you, but right now we need a good face for the press. Whatever it is thats bothering you, at least put it on hold until you're away from the public eye." Rufus touched her arm, but she shuffled away.

"Whatever."

Rufus rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the scowling barmaid. _Women_.

* * *

The group rode the jeep into town, and they were met by the Turks at the entrance. They hopped in the back, and Rufus asked them for a report as the driver sped off again through the dusty streets.

"It wasn't that bad," Tseng reported, checking his watch. "The people seem friendly enough."

"Yeah, the chicks here are pretty hot, too." Reno received a smack over the head by Elena.

Rude leaned forward. "The fact that we are arriving with the Mayor of North Corel, who is the former leader of AVALANCHE, accompanied by a former member of AVALANCHE who is now a ShinRa employee...does put us in a good light."

Tseng nodded in agreement. "From what we've seen, the people of North Corel are very accepting of their current situation."

Rufus tipped his head back. "I couldn't be more glad to have been wrong."

Elena was sitting next to a very silent Tifa. "Hey," she muttered, "Are you okay?"

Tifa nodded, not looking up. "Yeah, thanks."

Barret looked over his shoulder at Elena. "She's just upset that she's leavin' the kids here when she goes," he grinned.

Marlene lit up like a beacon. "Are we staying here with papa?"

Tifa glanced over at Marlene and smiled weakly. "Surprise, honey."

"Yay!" Marlene and Denzel cheered, and the little girl flung her arms around her papa's neck again. The vehicle came to a stop outside Barret's house, among thirty or so reporters. Flashes were coming from all directions, and questions were hurled through the air as they jumped off the jeep and made their way inside. Rufus stopped in front of a television camera.

"I'm not making another statement until we are officially settled in. I will be making a speech at the opening, and then I will give a short interview before we take off for Rocket town."

Rufus was flanked by Reno and Rude as he disappeared inside. Tifa could hear the questions being shouted at the president as he walked by:

"Is it true that you're planning to build an orphanage at Icicle Inn?"

"Are you thinking of building mako reactors at Round Island?"

"Is Tifa Lockheart just an employee or your mistress?"

"Did you have an affair with Ms. Lockheart three years ago while she was a member of the rebel terrorist group?"

It didn't really surprise Tifa that some of the questions were about her. After all, they didn't really know that much about her, except she helped save the world three years prior.

Tifa followed them inside, Elena accompanying her. The blonde gave her a weak smile before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about the press; they're a bunch of mindless vultures, hungry for a scandal. The truth is what matters."

Tifa shrugged.

* * *

That evening, Barret held a dinner with the town council and the ShinRa, Inc and WRO heads of the North Corel area. Tifa sat glumly, giving one-word answers to the guests, while Rufus frowned at her insubordinance.

When the dinner was over, Rufus made a move to grab Tifa by the arm and pulled her into corner. "Could you just _at least make an effort_ to act like you care about homeless children?" He whispered furiously.

Tifa scoffed. "Of course I do. I just don't care about the company, or its president for that matter."

He let go of her arm, shaking his head. Tifa scowled at him as he walked away to greet a member of North Corel's town council.

* * *

Rufus had no idea what had irked Tifa so much, but she was irritating the crap out of him. She now stood before him, hands in her pockets and looking at the ceiling. He stood at the window of Barret's guest room, hands behind his back as he looked out at the wet, dismal evening.

Rufus turned to look at his employee. "Tifa, may I ask what is bothering you so much that you feel the necessity to alienate yourself from your colleagues?"

Tifa shuffled her feet and looked at him. "May I ask why you feel the necessity to concern yourself and Cid Highwind with my so-called problems?"

Rufus' face became expressionless. He pursed his lips and brought his hands to his side.

"I'm not in the mood for riddles. Just tell me how I've wronged you this time."

Tifa threw her hands up in the air. "If you're going to be antagonistic, then just forget it!"

She stormed out as he watched her leave. He was annoyed too. Normally, such a performance from her would amuse him, but he knew if it got out of hand, this melodrama would come at the cost of his image and the company's reputation. But he now knew what he had done to upset her. When she mentioned the captain's name, he figured that Tifa had somehow found out what he had told Cid.

Rufus sank into the desk chair and checked his watch. It was eleven-thirty, and he had to wake up early the next morning to prepare his briefing for Tifa and the Turks about the coming fortnight.

* * *

"Just like he was four months ago!" Tifa muttered angrily as she readied herself for bed in her bedroom. "Still the jackass he was two years ago. Nothing's changed!" She stormed into the en suite bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She burst into tears.

"Stop crying..." she spluttered, grabbing for a towel. Y_ou stupid girl! Don't let him upset you._

She couldn't understand why Rufus' comment would unsettle her so much. At first it made her angry. She couldn't bear to be told that she was somehow dependent on something, or someone. She had spent years taking care of herself, supporting herself, providing for people other than herself. To be told that she had been doing the opposite all these years was more than she could bear. Especially to be told that the one she felt dependent on was the one who was never around.

Tifa was changing into her night clothes when Elena walked in. "Hey, Teef. So, we're roomies for the next couple weeks! Exciting!" Elena disappeared into the bathroom, not noticing Tifa's puffy complexion. She switched the light off and crawled under the covers, leaving the lamp on beside Elena's bed. She curled up and cradled with her hand the locket that the kids gave her as a Christmas present. Her thoughts went to Cloud. Concern and worry began to fill her thoughts.

_Is he all right? I hope he had a good Christmas. I wonder if he needs anything? I..._

Realizing where her mind had taken her, Rufus' face came to the forefront it.

_"You're nothing without Cloud."_

Tifa cried silently into her pillow, falling asleep before Elena came out from the bathroom.

* * *

**Oh, by the way, I don't plan of bringing Corneo into it again. I just gave him a cameo. The creep. Never liked him.**

**This isn't like a BIG EXPLODING argument between Rufus and Tifa, but my point with this is that Tifa will eventually realize the element of truth in Rufus' words...and Rufus will confess why he says these things. I have a cute little twist in mind for this. This little plot bunny has been with me since the beginning.**

**Please review!**


	12. Confrontation

**Well, I've struggling a little with the so-called "writer's block" though I wouldn't call myself a writer. Well, this chapter is finally up and I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**  
Chapter 12 - Confrontation

A week had passed with an interview, a tour of the orphanage, and a speech given by Rufus, with Tifa accompanying him to each event. Although she was determined not to give Rufus the satisfaction of making small talk with him, she managed to keep the press happy with her fake smiles and lengthy answers. She was feeling quite pleased with herself at her talent for acting. Since Barret had taken in the responsibility of taking care of the kids, she managed to plug herself into her work more than before, coming up with new ideas and practicing her image for public appearances. She only spoke to the president when it was necessary, and he had to admit, she was coping well. They were interviewed together by a female reporter from the _Kalm Chronicle _and a rather awkward question was presented.

"Miss Lockheart, is it true that your relationship with the ShinRa president has...blossomed over the last several months?"

Rufus clenched his fists. "I think we need to keep this interview strictly business." He glared at the reporter, who simply averted his gaze and looked at Tifa.

"I believe the question was directed at your co-director. Miss Lockheart?"

Tifa's cheeks were tinged red, but she straightened in her seat confidently. "I assure you, our relationship is strictly professional. I would like to hear where such rumours originated. They're about as fake as former General Heidegger's toupee."

"Oh, Miss Lockheart, you are _funny_!" The reporter giggled, scribbling on her notepad. Rufus bowed his head and his hair fell into his face, hiding his grin.

"So, you would say that there is not even a chance of a budding romance?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, ma'am. Not at _all_." She enunciated her last word with extra sickly sweetness. Rufus cringed inwardly.

The interview finished, Rufus shook the reporter's hand and walked out behind Tifa. "Miss Lockheart, I have to say, you're getting rather good at this."

"I am?" Her face betrayed her, revealing pleasure at his comment. "Oh," she caught herself, "thank you." She lifted her nose in the air and sauntered off. Rufus shook his head. He watched her disappear around the corner and he let out a chuckle. For what it was worth, she wasn't mad at him in public, and behind closed doors, he found her act hilarious.

* * *

The orphanage stood on the outskirts of town, designed after the old style mining houses. It had wooden paneled walls, an open porch with a swing, a gambrel roof, and high-curved eaves. The rooms inside were modern and spacious, their large windows letting sunshine in. Tifa stood in the playroom. She tugged at one of the curtains by the window, feeling the softness. She was pleased that her ideas for interior decorating were implemented into the finished product. She wandered into the kitchen and smiled. She was very happy with its layout.

"I can see that you're pleased with your design, Miss Lockheart."

She spun around to see Rufus leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets. She turned away and rested her hands on the counter island. "Did you need me for something?"

Rufus didn't answer. He walked up behind her and stood silently. She turned around to face him. Her face remained expressionless, but he could see conflict in her eyes. He knew she wanted to shout, scream and punch him, but she fought with every atom of self-control she possessed. He bent his head, inviting her to speak.

"Tifa-"

"Is there something of a professional matter that you need my assistance with?"

Rufus sighed. He would have to get it out of her another time. He straightened. "The opening ceremony for the orphanage is in three days. I would like you to make a speech. I'll not be making one this time."

Tifa raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Why?"

Rufus glanced over her shoulder thoughtfully. "I think you're getting the hang of the elements of the business that you've been assigned to. I think you're ready for more responsibilities."

Tifa laughed sarcastically. "Well, thank you, _boss_. You're so gracious to have so much confidence in me."

_Well, that didn't take long to get it out._ "What do you mean?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Tifa folded her arms. "Meaning, that if you had spent more time assessing my skills before instead of gossiping to your colleagues about me, then you would've noticed I've been doing a great job all along," she snapped. "And, _without_ _Cloud_." She paced over to the window angrily, breathing hard. Rufus watched her intently, the smile disappearing from his face.

_Is that what she thinks? That I believe she can't do anything without Cloud?_

"Tifa, I think the source of your information does me an injustice."

"Oh, really?" She turned, face flushed. "Then enlighten me."

"I believe you can do anything you set your mind to. In fact, I see it now. You've accomplished a lot. I don't deny the truth, Tifa. I tell you how it is. As you know," he added, stepping closer to her. "However, I do recall telling a colleague," he flipped his hair, "that you can become...easily distracted."

Tifa looked up at him defiantly. "Distracted?"

"Distracted," he repeated. "Tell me something. Be honest. What convinced you to sign the contract for the _Orphan_ _Project_?"

"That's simple," she replied, "I want to help-"

"No, that's a reason," he interrupted. "Maybe I should rephrase the question. Who told you to consider this contract?"

Tifa was silent. He stood over her, eyes piercing right through her. She felt like he could read her like a book, peering into her thoughts.

"I wanted to know if Cloud agreed-"

"Uh huh."

Tifa scoffed. "You're not suggesting that the only reason I signed the contract is because I got Cloud's approval?"

Rufus shrugged. "I just get the impression that you seem to have put a lot of stock in Cloud. If you're just a friend, then fine. I'd believe you if you said that you no longer had feelings for him. But you still seem to be...holding on to something."

Tifa looked away. "Well, not that its any of your business, but as a matter of fact, the issue between Cloud and I has been resolved. I know he doesn't love me, and I know that I don't love him...that way."

The president shook his head. "To be honest, Tifa, I really don't care."

_I'm such a liar._

Rufus brushed away his last thought. "All I care about is results. I don't know why my statement has affected you so much, but the result for the company has been positive. It has shown me that you can do things when you're determined. You're very intelligent, Tifa. Just looking around this kitchen, I can see that your creative talents are not going to waste."

As much as she swelled with pride at Rufus' compliment, Tifa frowned. "That still gives you no business to talk about me like that. What did you think I was doing in Mideel and Wutai if I wasn't..._up to par with your standards_?"

Rufus flipped his hair again._ What have I got myself into?_ He looked back at her. "You were fine when we were back in Mideel and Wutai, but I knew that for some reason you were holding back. I figured that it was because it was Cloud. Why else would you have a strong desire to be alone all the time? Not to mention jumping on the defensive whenever I happened to mention his name."

Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. Rufus looked down and put his hands in his pockets. She looked so dejected, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to put his arms around her and comfort her.

"I didn't know anyone else noticed. I thought only Elena did."

Rufus smiled to himself. For all Elena's idiosyncrasies and feminine flaws, she was very perceptive. He looked back at Tifa, and he noticed her face had become more relaxed.

"It still doesn't change the fact that what you said was hurtful. Not that you care," she mumbled.

Rufus took a deep breath and dared himself to do something bold. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "On the contrary," he whispered, "its my business to know about the welfare of my employees."

Tifa took a sharp breath as she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. A tear slid down her cheek. Rufus pulled his hand away as he stepped closer. He fumbled in his pocket as he found a handkerchief. He handed it to her. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing, its just-" she bowed her head, taking the hanky. "You're right." Confusion was written all over the president's face.

"What?"

Tifa sniffed. "I was trying to deny it myself, even to you just now. I'm being honest when I say I don't love Cloud, but I was holding on. I guess I just found it hard to move on. But seeing what I can do, what I can accomplish without him..." she trailed off. She looked up at him and smiled. Rufus' mouth parted as her eyes melted into his, watery and delicate. Her smile faded, and her eyes went to his mouth.

"I may not be completely correct in what I said about you," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking back into his eyes.

Rufus opened his mouth to explain when a knock on the kitchen door interrupted them.

"Shachou, you have a meeting with the press in ten minutes."

Rufus turned to see Tseng standing in the doorway, hand pressed to his earpiece. "Thank you. I'll be right out." He looked back at Tifa, but she had already disappeared through the back kitchen door. He rubbed the back of his neck as he followed Tseng out through the front.

* * *

Tifa sat on the couch with the children in Barret's home, watching a movie. She sat between them, holding a large bowl of popcorn. Though her eyes were on the screen, her thoughts were miles away. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Rufus. Nor his mouth for that matter. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for imagining that Rufus meant something by his look. Yet his gaze was so...intimate, so vulnerable. She laughed out loud.

"Ssshh!" Denzel pressed a finger to his lips.

Tifa pressed her lips together, apologetic. She went back to her musing.

_Rufus ShinRa? Vulnerable? Snap out of it._

As much as she denied her attraction for Rufus, the only thing that kept herself from completely admitting it was her initial impression of him three years before. Yet she knew that he wasn't like that. He had changed...it was like she was afraid that she could be wrong about him. Tifa handed Marlene the popcorn and got up from her seat. She looked out the window at the town that bustled by the window. She was proud of Barret for restoring Corel to its former glory as a mining town. She shivered slightly and folded her arms. Her hand came up as she reached for her locket. The official opening of the orphanage was in sixteen hours, and she felt nervous about her speech.

"Tifa, are you all right?" She turned to see that the kids had paused the movie and were now staring at her, concern on their faces. She smiled at them.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna miss you kids so much while I'm away."

They jumped off the couch and they attacked her waist, winding her with their tight hugs. She laughed as she knelt down and pulled them into her arms, covering them with kisses.

"Ew, stop kissing me!" Denzel laughed breathlessly.

"Oh? You want me to stop?" Tifa looked at him firmly. "I guess I'll just have to...tickle you!" She grinned as her hand went straight for his stomach and Denzel began to squirm with uncontrollable laughter. Marlene giggled as she restrained him from swatting Tifa's hands away.

"No! Stop! I can't-" Denzel collapsed into laughter again as Tifa moved one hand up to his neck. Her head lowered, and Denzel knew what was coming.

"Noooo-"

As soon as her mouth made contact with his neck, she blew a long, loud raspberry.

Marlene chortled at Denzel's helplessness. "Tifa's giving you a mom-hickey!" She sang.

"Now, jes' what's the meanin' of all this ruckus?"

"Barret! Help me," Denzel gasped. "They've got me pinned down!"

"Two against one? That's not fair!" Barret announced as he scooped Marlene into his arms.

"Help!" Marlene squealed as Barret began to tickle her.

Tifa continued to struggle with Denzel but gave up when he managed to reach for her leg and tickle the back of her knee. She collapsed on the floor, laughing. She had not laughed like that in a while.

* * *

Rufus sat at his desk, flipping through some financial documents when he heard squeals downstairs. He smiled as he heard a scream that sounded very much like Tifa. Her laughter floated up the stairs and he sat back in his chair and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes fell on his young guardian as she shuffled across the room on the slippery floorboards.

"Mew..."

Empire clawed up his pant leg and settled into his lap, purring. He looked down at his companion and stroked her gently. She had grown considerably over the last month, and she was already beginning to demonstrate her magical skills. He wriggled his fingers in front of her face and she grabbed his thumb with her paw, nibbling it playfully. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"How can you let her affect you like this?" He muttered. There had always been something that had drawn him to her, and he thought it was simply the complexity of her personality; the way she stood, carried herself, and spoke to him. But there was something vulnerable about her that made him feel almost protective of her. He had always taken care of himself. Survival of the fittest, self-preservation...whatever people wanted to call it...he was out for himself. Why did her mere presence change all of that?

Rufus opened his eyes and shook his head. "What a bloody idiot I am." Empire looked up at him, one eye open.

"Meowrr?"

He smiled as he looked down at her. "Am I a bloody idiot?"

Empire shut her eye and rested her head back on his lap. He chuckled softly. _You are a bloody idiot, Rufus._

There was a knock at the door. Tseng appeared in the doorway. "Shachou?"

Rufus motioned him in. "Tseng. Glad you're here. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shachou, if its about what happened the other day with you and Miss Lockheart-"

"What about it?"

Tseng became uneasy. Rufus sat looking at him, wearing his usual expressionless face.

"With all due respect, Shachou, _cut the crap._"

The president's face became one of surprise. "Well, I think you can call me Rufus after a statement like that," he replied, amused.

Tseng sat on the chair opposite his boss. "No disrespect intended."

"Well, it just so happens that I was about to ask you about that very subject."

Tseng nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Rufus shook his head. "No. I wanted to ask you something else: from an outsider's perspective, what do believe the status is of Miss Lockheart's and my relationship?"

Tseng remained silent. Rufus knew he was choosing his words carefully. He shook his head, an amused smile playing across his face. "_Cut the crap_, Tseng. Just say what comes into your head first."

"I believe that there are a lot of unspoken feelings between you two. However, you're both very proud and stubborn. So whether those feelings are strong dislike or a romantic love for each other, both of you refuse to explore those feelings at the cost of self. I'm inclined to think your feelings are of the latter, President Rufus. If you don't mind my saying."

Rufus arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying I have feelings for her, and vice versa?"

"Do you deny that you have feelings for her?"

Rufus smirked. "You're clever, Tseng. But you're not going to trap me."

"On the contrary. You asked my opinion. Now I'm merely asking a question."

Rufus shook his head, grinning. He got up from his chair, placing a sleepy Empire on his desk. "Won't work."

Tseng smiled knowingly as Rufus exited the room.

* * *

"Welcome to the official opening of North Corel Orphanage," Tifa announced from her podium before three hundred press reporters and townspeople. Cameras flashed from all directions. Her hands felt clammy. She took another breath and continued on. "Being funded by ShinRa, Inc, and built by the relief effort division of the WRO, on their behalf I would like to thank you all for coming. It was only six months ago when a contract was signed to start the effort for saving children and giving them a home in which they can feel safe and sound. It is amazing what mankind can achieve with determination, motivation, and love. Some of the smallest buildings in Edge took over a year to complete, yet in five to six months, we have built a safe haven for these precious young children to live in. I would therefore like to thank you all for your continued support in the Orphan Project, and I would personally like to thank Rufus ShinRa for offering me and so many others this opportunity to participate in making a difference." She looked back at Rufus, whose eyes went from her to the crowd. Press members and civilians were on their feet clapping. She looked back at him with a smile. He nodded and waved at the crowd and then let his hand fall back to his side.

Barret handed Tifa a pair of scissors, and she gave them to Marlene and Denzel. They stepped up to the ribbon, and together, they cut it. Cheers filled the air as orphans began to run across the grass and into the house, screaming and laughing with excitement.

The crowd finished clapping and began to disperse. Barret hugged Tifa. "Great speech, honey."

"Thanks Barret. You know, I still don't get tired from seeing the joy on their faces as the orphans lay eyes on their new home." Nodding, he kissed her cheek and then moved to hug the kids.

Tifa looked up at the sky, hands in her pocket. She looked back down at her hand, lifting something out of her pocket. It was Rufus' handkerchief. Initials were stitched on the corner: _RCS_.

She grinned. "Hm. I wonder..." She pocketed the hanky and followed Barret and the kids inside the house.

* * *

Tifa lay in bed that evening, looking up at the ceiling, while Elena read a book tucked under the covers in her own bed. They were leaving for Rocket Town the next day. Although Tifa was a little sad to be leaving Marlene and Denzel, she knew they were going to have a wonderful time with Barret.

There was also something else on Tifa's mind. She laughed at herself for being so stupid. But still...

"Hey, 'Laney?"

"Hmm?"

"This may sound stupid, but..."

"Wait a minute," Elena interrupted, her eyes darting across the page. She paused, placed her bookmark inside her novel, and then chucked it on the night stand. "Okay, shoot."

Tifa licked her lips. "I don't know if you know, but as you're one of the president's bodyguards and all, I figured...anyway. I was just wondering. What is his middle name?"

Elena grinned, shaking her head at Tifa. "Is that all? I was expecting you to ask if he wears moogle PJ's for bed or something."

Tifa giggled. "Does he?"

Elena laughed. "No idea!"

When their giggle was over, Elena yawned. "His middle name is Carlisle."

"Carlisle," Tifa repeated, trying it.

"Yeah, named after some great grandfather or something," Elena muttered, switching off her bed lamp. "Rufus Carlisle ShinRa," she said dozily, before a loud snore escaped her mouth. Tifa smiled at her sleepy friend and then laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Elena."

* * *

**Okay okay, I wanted to give Ruffie a middle name. He's named after the _HOTTEST_ character in those oh-so-popular vampire movies. You know what I'm talking about.**


	13. Rocket Town

**A Place Like Heaven**  
Chapter 13 - Rocket Town

Tifa had no idea how she felt about Rufus ShinRa. He puzzled her beyond confusion. At times he seemed to have no regard for her, no concern. But other times his look became some intense she felt he was looking right into her soul. Sometimes he was the perfect gentleman; other times he behaved like a scoundrel.

The barmaid sat on top of a crate in the cargo bay of the _Phoenix_, the ship second in command to Cid Highwind's _Shera_. She pulled the president's handkerchief out of her pocket and traced the initials with her finger. She frowned, laying back on the crate, legs dangling off the edge. She closed her eyes and thought about Marlene and Denzel. She missed them so much already, yet she had only said goodbye to them an hour ago. Smiling, she remembered the last words Marlene said to her.

_"Bye, honey. Be good." Tifa hugged her precious daughter. "Make sure Denzel doesn't get into too much trouble," she whispered. Marlene giggled._

_"I'll keep an eye on Denzel if you promise me that you and Rufus say sorry."_

_Tifa pulled away. "What?"_

_The nine-year-old blinked at her. "Well, I know that you're mad at him and you would only be mad if he had said something that upset you. I don't like it when you're mad at each other. I love you, Tifa...and he loves you too."_

_Tifa's body became rigid. "What'd you say?"_

_Marlene bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Tifa."_

_"No, don't apologize," she replied, hands on her shoulders. "Just tell me what you mean. Has he said something?"_

_"No...I just figured he did. I mean, he looks at you a lot and smiles at you. Sometimes he looks sad when he watches you. He's not what I thought a ShinRa president would be like." Marlene stared at the ground. "He looks at you the way Cloud used to look at the flowerlady."_

_Tifa's mouth opened slightly, and she bowed her head. "I...thank you, Marlene. Hey," she pulled Marlene's chin up, "Everything's alright with Rufus and me. We sorted things out the other day."_

_Marlene smiled with pleasure and threw her arms around her mother again. "I love you, Tifa."_

_"I love you too."_

The brunette sat back up and shook her head. _No...he couldn't possibly. But...could I...?_ Tifa mentally slapped herself. She couldn't possibly have such feelings for him. She wasn't about to listen to the suggestive ramblings of a nine-year-old; no matter how sensible and correct she was ninety-nine percent of the time. Tifa knew that her adopted daughter was a very perceptive child, but to guess that Rufus ShinRa was in love with her...no way.

Tifa went back to swinging her legs when the door to the cargo bay opened. She stiffened. The soft tap of footsteps came closer until they came around the stack of crates that Tifa sat behind.

"Back in your usual hiding place again?"

Tifa looked at the intruder, who wore an amused smile. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, thats me."

Hands in his pockets, Rufus walked over to the tall crate that stood in front of her and leaned back against it. His eyes went from her face to her hands. Noticing his gaze, she looked down at the hanky that lay in her lap.

"Oh!" She fumbled with his handkerchief, holding it out. "I meant to give it back to you yesterday," she mumbled sheepishly. She looked up at him to see that he wore no expression; he simply held out his hand. As he took it, his fingers lightly brushed against her outstretched hand. Even from the slight touch, she felt his warmth. He seemed cold, but really, he was human like the everyone else. She watched him put it in his pocket and then went back to leaning against the crate. He looked up at the ceiling and then at their surroundings.

"I suppose all this stuff is fuel and supplies for the ship."

"Mmm." Tifa agreed.

Silence.

Rufus pushed away from the crate and flipped his hair. "Listen, Tifa...we're only going to be at Rocket Town for a week, and then we'll be at Nibelheim. You'll be staying for two weeks, but I just want to remind you that-"

"-you're staying there while I finish up with the orphanage in Edge. I got it." She interrupted.

Rufus nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're keeping tabs with what's going on."

Tifa smiled to herself. She knew he wasn't deliberately treating her like a child. He was just used to controlling everything himself. He was used to having to explain everything to his subordinates. It gave her a sense of pride that Rufus appreciated her.

* * *

Rufus examined her face as she smiled at him. He knew that she was starting to realise what kind of person he was. _Well, she had always wondered_, he told himself. He was also beginning to find out who Tifa was. Rufus knew the reason why she sought worth, but he would never tell her. She was still too sensitive to the subject of Cloud.

She shifted uncomfortably on the crate, watching him expectantly. He stared right back, his eyes meeting hers. She was swiftly becoming very important to him. She was no longer just an employee or colleague. He smiled. She smiled back, hair falling into her eyes.

"Rufus?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember when we talked about my choice of which orphanage I would like to run and manage," she tipped her head to the side. The president nodded.

"I certainly do."

"Well, I was wondering. Have you found a manager for the one in-"

"Junon? No, I decided to keep that position open. Something told me that you would want it."

Tifa smiled with pleasure as he nodded. "Will the children be staying with you there?" He asked.

"No..." Tifa looked down at her lap. "Barret wants them to start school again, in North Corel. It has a good reputation, and Barret will be able to give them what they need regarding stable parenting."

Rufus nodded, but didn't really understand her last statement. She was a wonderful parent. Not that he knew much about the subject. He hesitated at his next thought. He had to ask...

"What about Cloud?"

Tifa looked up, her face expressionless. "He's doing his own thing. He'll cope. He's always been able to manage by himself."

Rufus examined her face for any hint of emotion. Their eyes met, and he noticed the sadness that appeared there. But for some reason, he knew that it wasn't sadness for Cloud.

It was for herself.

* * *

The highwind touched down on the grassy plains outside Rocket Town, and the Turks were the first to exit followed by Tifa and Rufus. They were greeted by Cid and Shera, whose "little bump" had expanded to the size of a basketball. Tifa was embraced by the expectant mother while Rufus and Cid shook hands. Pulling away, Shera gave a nervous glance at Rufus and then back at her friend. The barmaid nodded with a smile. Shera hugged her again, and then moved away to shake the president's hand. Cid grabbed Tifa into a bear hug.

"Hey, girl! I bet you're just missin' the kids like crazy!"

Tifa pulled away. "Its okay. I'm just glad to see you and Shera again."

Cid hugged her again, stroking her hair like he would his daughter. "You kids," he muttered, "you get itchy feet. I just love comin' home from a hard day's work to a beautiful wife and hot cup of tea." Tifa laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, we're here for a week."

"Thats great," he replied, pulling away and reaching for Shera. Tifa trailed behind them. The captain put a protective arm around his wife and she looked back at him lovingly. Tifa smiled as she remembered how Cid had treated her nearly four years ago. It almost made her laugh, the way he was afraid of confessing his feelings to his engineer. Yet Shera had always remained constant. That made Tifa kick the dirt under her feet bitterly as they trudged into Rocket Town. For all her constance, Cloud never admitted any feelings for her that went beyond the boundaries of friendship. She inhaled sharply, and looked up at the sky. Then she sighed. _I don't love him anymore_. Tifa smiled as she felt tension leaving her as fast as it came. The breeze teased and tugged at her hair, blowing away any burden she may have carried.

* * *

Tifa and Shera sat at the kitchen table in the Highwind home the same evening, mugs of tea in their hands. Rufus was at the inn with his Turks. Cid had fallen asleep in the armchair by the fire.

"Were the kids all right with you leaving them?" Shera asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. I think they're excited about school," Tifa replied. "I'll still visit them often. I plan to make another visit during their summer break."

Shera nodded, massaging her bump. "He's kicking," she whispered.

"Does he kick often?"

"Only when I'm trying to sleep or relax. He's a little pest. Just like someone we know." She nodded in the direction of a snoring Cid, and they shared a giggle. Tifa looked down at her mug.

"Shera, if you're concerned about Rufus and me, then you don't have to be. I think I'm beginning to understand."

"Understand what?" The lieutenant asked, resting her hand on her belly.

"Him."

Shera's face was knit with confusion, and Tifa continued. "I'm still a little upset with him for saying those things about Cloud, but I'm more mad at myself right now. I didn't see it right away, but Rufus-in a sense-is right. I've been clinging onto Cloud far too long, and even though I knew he couldn't love me, I still held onto him. I couldn't get on with my life, even though I came to the tough realization that he was gone forever. Now I'm rambling," she laughed, shaking her head. Her hand became enclosed by Shera's.

"No, that's very wise of you to see that. Cloud will eventually realize on his own what he's missed," she winked, "but then he'll know that you're happy now. I think there are still a lot of things in his past that he needs to come to terms with."

Tifa nodded. "Anyway, I feel much lighter now. And meanwhile, I've become good friends with some former enemies."

Shera smiled. "I'm guessing you mean the Turks? They're a good bunch. Very loyal."

Tifa nodded. "It's been so much fun to travel with them."

Shera bit her lip. "And Rufus?"

Tifa's cheeks tinged red. "What about him?"

"How do you feel about him?"

Tifa shrugged. "He's...I'm beginning to see some qualities in him."

Shera laughed. "Only just now? After travelling with him for almost six months?"

"Well, maybe I noticed them a while before that," she replied with a wink. "He's not as bad as I judged him to be."

Shera nodded. "Good." She watched Tifa rise from the table and wash her mug in the sink. Reclining back in her chair, she massaged her bump thoughtfully. Tifa sat back down and looked back at Shera.

"Marlene told me something when I said goodbye to her."

"Hmmm?"

"I...she told me that Rufus was in love with me."

Shera laughed. "Oh, thats precious. Nine-year-olds don't beat around the bush, do they?"

"What? You think there's an element of truth in her statement?" Tifa asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Shera paused to think. "I don't want to throw her idea out of the window. After all, I've not been around you and the president as much as she has. And anyway, anythings possible. He just might be in love with you."

The brunette bowed her head, hiding her smile. She couldn't help it. Shera pulled the hair away that hid her face. "You're grinning like a fool, Tifa. Explain yourself."

"Nothing, I just..." she bit her lip. "It's just the thought of me and Rufus being...more than business partners."

Shera let out a chuckle. "And that makes you smile and blush like a school girl. Tifa, you really are adorable."

They both laughed and woke Cid from his sleep. Cursing under his breath, he shifted in his chair and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tifa made her way back to the inn, and checked in at the front desk. She had declined the offer to stay at Cid and Shera's house, preferring a lumpy bed over a lumpy couch. She was also rooming with Elena again, and she always enjoyed the female Turk's company. She was readying herself for bed when a sleepy Elena walked in. "Hey, Teef."

"Hey Laney. How was your date with Tseng?"

Elena giggled. "It wasn't a date really. We just sat by the fire and talked. It was cut short, though." Tifa gave her a quizzical look. "Rufus needed to talk to him. He apologized and said it was urgent."

Tifa frowned. "Hmmm. I see."

"Oh, no, its okay," Elena said hurriedly, seeing Tifa's face. "As much as I enjoy Tseng's company, I really need to sleep."

The brunette smiled. "Well, I'm glad things are going well with Tseng."

Elena looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, I noticed the way you look at the Prez. Are you sure there's nothing between you two?"

Tifa gave her a weak smile. "Heh. Thats the question."

The blonde jumped in front of Tifa as she made for the bathroom, towel in hand. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tifa looked away, blushing. "N-nothing. I didn't mean anything by it."

Elena placed both her hands on Tifa's shoulders. "Oh, really? Then why are you blushing?"

Tifa grinned and then looked back at her companion. "I dunno," she giggled.

Elena shook her head in confusion. "Whatever." She stepped aside, letting her pass.

* * *

Rufus ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Tseng, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not one for giving advice, _shachou_. As much as I care for Elena, I still find it hard just to ask her how she's doing. But I do know that if you don't do something soon, she's going to slip through your fingers."

Rufus shook his head as he looked out the window at the town below. He clenched his fists. He hated this. He felt helpless. It was like being in a wheelchair again, body wracked with Geostigma. He wanted to be in control.

He turned. "I'm fascinated by her. I want to know why she goes from frowning to smiling just like that-" he clicked his fingers, "-and why she gets that faraway look whenever I talk to her. Why does she clasp her hands behind her back and place one foot behind the other and sort of-" he gestured with his hands, "-shakes it with her toes touching the ground? These are things I want to figure out." The president turned away and held his hands behind his back. "_Tomodachi_, what does this mean?"

Tseng came up behind him. "I think it means that you're falling for her."

* * *

The next day passed quickly. In the morning, Tifa received a phone call from Yuffie.

"Hey Teef! I'll be coming to visit ya when you get back to Edge. Do'ya mind?"

"Of course not. I would love to see you!"

"Well, I thought you might wanna see a familiar face after letting the kids go. Are you gonna stay in Edge or will you move on somewhere else?"

"I'll be moving to Junon after Edge is done."

"Great! Oh, I heard the orphanage there is beautiful."

"Mmhmm. I love it too. The president designed it himself."

"Really? Thats cool. Hey, are things between you guys better?"

"Yeah, its not too bad. Meh."

Tifa heard the ninja laugh. "That's great. Hey, I think Vincent wants to pay you a visit at some point too. You know he spent Christmas with Cloud?"

"Yeah, I heard something like that. How's Cloud doing?"

"I think he's okay. Still a delivery boy. I think he misses you, but not enough to chase you down, I guess."

Tifa sniffed. "Yeah, well, I'm glad about that, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Its a long story."

"Oh."

"...How's your dad?"

"Oh, he's a little better. He's not one-hundred percent, but he's an old geezer anyway. His age is gonna take a toll on his body, as I keep telling him."

Tifa smiled. "Well, you guys take care, okay?"

"Will do. Love ya!"

"Love you too, hun. Bye."

_Click_.

Tifa snapped her phone shut and turned to see Elena exiting the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Tifa replied.

Late morning, Tifa, Rufus and the Turks were given a tour of the orphanage that had been built from scratch next to the town's old rocket launch pad. Designed to suit its surroundings, it had a rustic look of brick and plaster housing with a working well in the front garden. Inside it was spacious and homey. All that was needed were the furnishings, and they were either being donated or arriving by a shipment the next morning.

Tifa paced over to the playroom window to see press reporters standing outside the property, patiently waiting for the group to exit the home. Frowning, she wondered if they were still looking for a scoop to write about concerning her and Rufus. Then she smiled. _I don't think I would care anymore if they _did_ write a scandal about us._

Not realizing that Rufus was watching her, Tifa turned and walked over to Elena and began talking. She was so at ease, her manner gentle and carefree. His frown deepened.

_Am I...?_

Rufus' train of thought broke when he realized that Tifa was staring right back at him. His eyes flickered, and she smiled at him before turning back to Elena. Muttering curses under his breath, he looked away to find Tseng watching him from the other side of the room. He was grinning. Rufus glared at him, as if daring him to keep watching. Tseng gave a smirk before he turned away.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent giving interviews to the press and filling out paperwork. As the co-director of the _Orphan Project_, Tifa spent most of the next day with Rufus in his hotel room/study. There were so many "near-misses" where he would hand her a form for her to sign, and her hand brushed against his; or when she bent over a blueprint while Rufus stood over her, his breath tickling her neck. She was growing more conscious of him with every minute she spent with him. She noticed he wore a strained look the whole time she was with him.

The paperwork finished, Tifa collapsed onto the bed and Empire jumped onto her stomach and purred loudly. She smiled tiredly at the feline and stroked her shiny coat. She sighed. "Wow, I always forget how much work is involved for these orphanages."

Rufus nodded, putting forms into his briefcase. "I believe its unnecessary. Yet, thats the way the world works. I cannot control it."

Tifa looked up. "Did you just admit you have no control over something?" She grinned. "I thought that you had the world at your fingertips, president ShinRa."

"On the contrary. I never really did have complete control over the whole world, did I?" He nodded in her direction. "AVALANCHE made sure of that."

The brunette nodded, yawning. "True," she replied with amusement.

He watched her as her eyes closed. Empire nuzzled her chin and then hopped off, knowing that she wasn't going to get any more attention. Rufus checked his watch. Eleven-thirty. He stretched, feeling pressure in his head. He needed rest, too. His gaze went back to Tifa. He couldn't just leave her there...

Rufus edged closer to the sleeping form and stood over her, hesitating. He reached out and slipped one hand underneath her legs, the other around her shoulders. He lifted her slowly and she stirred, eyes opening slightly.

"Rufus?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh. I'm taking you to your room," he muttered. He held her firmly, her head resting against his shoulder as she sighed. He carried her out and across the hall, into her and Elena's room. The blonde Turk was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Rufus holding a sleeping Tifa in his arms. Before she could say anything, Rufus shook his head at her.

"Don't wake her."

Elena nodded, and went over to Tifa's bed. The president let her down gently, not taking his eyes off her. Elena watched her boss as he smiled a little and then pulled a strand of hair away from her face. Tifa mumbled something and turned over on her side. Rufus looked up at Elena.

"Don't worry boss, I'll take care of her," she whispered. Rufus nodded.

"Thank you, Elena." He made for the door.

"Goodnight, sir."

Rufus turned in the doorway, eyes going from Tifa to Elena.

"Goodnight, Elena."

He shut the door behind him, and Elena sighed. "Tifa," she whispered, "I hope you're prepared. If the prez wants something, he gets it."

* * *

**Agh, I'm trying to finish this before I go back to college. I noticed I'm not getting many reviews anymore. Where did my watchers go? :( Oh well. I'll just finish it for my own benefit. XD**

**Even if you're anonymous, I would love to hear from you. Reviews always encourage me. :)**


	14. Nibelheim

**To my watchers, thank you so much! I wish I could hug you for your encouraging reviews. I really do want to finish it and it spurs me on when I know people are waiting. :D**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven** **  
**Chapter 14 - Nibelheim

The week at Rocket Town passed soon enough for Tifa, spending quality time with Cid and Shera, a shopping trip with Elena, and another speech to prepare for the opening of the orphanage. The tabloids discontinued the pressing rumours about the president's and the former AVALANCHE member's so-called "romantic relationship." Tifa found it ironic that she denied all possibility of such an attachment, yet as soon as the charges were dropped, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Tifa stood at her hotel room window, taking a break from packing her suitcase yet again. The door to her room was left open as Elena had just exited with her overflowing suitcase and was intending to come back to pickup the rest of her things.

Tifa's phone began to vibrate, and she checked the caller ID. She almost dropped it.

"Cloud!" she fumbled for the pickup button and held it to her ear.

"Cloud! Are you all right?"

_"Hey, Tifa. Of course I'm all right. Why?"_

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing. You just ignore my messages and don't return my calls. Jerk."

She heard Cloud chuckle softly on the other end. "_Sorry, Teef. You know what I'm like about keeping in contact_."

"Mmmm." Her tone revealed annoyance. "What's up, Cloud?"

_"I just wanted to call to see how you were doing...so...how are you, Teef?"_

"I'm okay. We're just about to head out to Nibelheim in an hour."

_"Nibelheim. Hm."_

"Yeah. But I'm only gonna be there for three days. Rufus is taking over there. I think he's moving the company there."

_"Hey, are things okay with him? The newspapers were talking a lot about you two, and then nothing. There isn't anything going on that I should know about, is there?"_

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "No, Cloud. The newspapers are gossips when it comes to relationships and such. You should know that. Rufus and I have a professional relationship."

Cloud was not convinced. "_You know, he's a good guy now. I mean, I'm still not a big fan of him, but if you want to go for it, you'll have my support. You're sensible. You know what you're doing_."

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval," Tifa laughed. "If anything happens, I'll make sure you're the first to know."

She could hear him sigh. _"I'm glad you're okay."_

"How are you, Cloud?"

_"Me? Its a little strange not having you around, but you'll be home soon."_

"Listen, Cloud..."

"_Hm_?"

"I'm only coming back to Edge for a while. The kids are with Barret, and I'm...moving on."

_"...what do you mean?"_

"I'm moving to Junon and I'm going to manage the orphanage there."

There was a slight pause, and then he cleared his throat. "_Well, I'm glad you're spreading your wings, Tifa. Thats great that you're pursuing what you want."_

Tifa bowed her head and traced the floor with her foot. "Are you gonna keep living above the bar?"

_"I have a business, Teef. I'll be staying here. Vincent visits often, and I even had drinks with Reeve the other day."_

"How is Reeve?"

_"He's excited about you, Tifa. He's so glad to have to you on board."_

"I'm happy to serve." She heard Cloud sigh again. "_Well, I'll try to give you a call again soon. Before you come back to Edge_."

"Well, I'll be back before the weekend. You promise?"

"That soon?"

"Come on. Promise me-!" She grinned, nostalgia flooding back.

"_All right. I promise,_" he replied, amusement in his voice.

"Talk to you later, Cloud."

_"Hey, Tifa? I love you_."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too."

Flipping the phone shut and pocketing it, she turned to her suitcase and held her hands on her hips. "Right," she whispered. She was startled by a knock on the door. A familiar face appeared around the door.

"Rufus," she greeted breathlessly.

"I was looking for Elena," he muttered, flipping his hair. "I guess she's disappeared again."

"Oh, I think she's taking her suitcase to the airship," the brunette replied. "She'll be back in a minute."

"I'll just meet her outside," Rufus stated. Tifa arched an eyebrow at his impassiveness.

"Sure," she said, surprised that he left without another word. "Hm. No last word contest," she grinned, going back to her suitcase.

* * *

The _Shera_ escorted a mere group of ten WRO soldiers, the Turks, Rufus, Tifa, and the Highwind crew, which included Cid and Shera, to Nibelheim. Tifa had been briefed that the Orphanage there was complete and all that was needed was her signature of approval for the home to begin admitting children.

What Tifa was not prepared for was the change that had happened to her home town in just three years. Since Meteorfall, the town had been repopluated and it was now a bustling center of trade. Markets and shops lined the main street and more houses had been built in and around the area. It had expanded greatly, and the renovated and refurbished ShinRa mansion stood on the other side of town among the tall pines that were shaded by the famous Nibel mountains.

Saying goodbye to Cid and Shera one more time, Tifa, Rufus and his Turks approached the town and were eventually flanked by eager reporters that hurled questions from all directions. Rufus had declined WRO protection as ShinRa employees were also living in the mansion because of his move to Nibelheim. Rude stared down some of the bolder reporters who tried to close in on them, and they backed away sheepishly. Reno winked at one female journalist who froze to the spot and simply stared after him. Tseng walked alongside Rufus as they made their way to the mansion and Elena was beside Tifa, pushing the jostling crowd out of their path.

As Tifa looked around the town, she noticed that her house stood in the same place, identical to her childhood home. Frowning, she turned away and laid eyes on the mansion that was ahead of them. It was a beautiful building, with old wooden beams supporting the old-fashioned stone walls. The casement windows had a simple diagonal design. It looked bright and clean. Tifa noticed that the roof had been converted and new windows installed. Having seen the blueprints, she knew that it was a living space for the director and a handful of employees.

They entered the property, and the gate shut behind them so the reporters couldn't follow. Tifa couldn't wait to explore the house, but reviewing the day's schedule in her head, she was due for a conference in less than an hour.

* * *

Rufus stood in the hot shower and adjusted the temperature. Freezing water washed over him, giving him a desire to hop out, but he grimaced and let the coldness seep into his body. He needed to wake himself up from the trip. Not to mention his fasciation with a certain woman.

"You're a bloody twat, ShinRa, for letting her get to you like this," he muttered angrily as he turned off the water. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to the steamed up mirror and wiped it with his hand. Staring at his face, his thoughts took him back to conversation he had overheard just before they left Rocket Town. He wasn't eavesdropping, he wouldn't stoop so low; but he had heard enough. It was enough to punish himself for the senseless notion that Tifa Lockheart might be in love with him.

_"Talk to you later, Cloud_," he had heard her say. After a slight pause, he thought he heard a sigh escape her lips. _"I love you too."_

_So, that was i_t, the president clenched his fists. _All along she was with Cloud_. Rufus wasn't angry at anyone but himself for being emotionally vulnerable; that he allowed her to toy with his emotions.

Rufus shook his head as he gazed at his reflection. "You're pathetic. What kind of idiotic _prat_ allows a woman to even come _close_ to ruining you?" He ran a hand through his wet hair and leaned over the sink. He almost hated himself for just considering her to be more than just a business partner. Sure, at the beginning she did things that irritated the hell out of him, but he found her to be amusing. She was strong, yet had a softness about her that made her vulnerable, like she needed rescuing. Of course, she denied her sensitivity every time Rufus came close to breaching the subject, so he had decided to leave well enough alone.

He smirked. "I may be an arrogant snob, but I don't lie about my feelings, _or_ my relationships." He reassured himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as he thought about her leaving in three days. Perhaps with her gone, the only memories that would linger would be her annoying tendencies.

He turned away and began toweling himself dry when he heard a faint knock on the door. "Boss? The press are here," Reno's muffled voice called.

"Tell them I'll be there soon," Rufus replied. He changed into his clothes quickly, and used a smaller towel to dry his hair. He grabbed his comb and swept it back, using a small amount of gel to hold it in place. Not even glancing in the mirror, he made his way to the conference room. He checked his watch. _They're early._

As soon as he entered the room, cameras flashed from all directions and questions were shouted one over the other. The Turks were doing their best to fight the reporters from invading the president's personal space, and Rufus made his way over to the panel and sat beside Tifa. He was surprised to see Reeve, who was going to wait for Tifa in Edge, sitting on the other side of him. The head of the WRO shook his hand.

"President Rufus, good to see you again."

Rufus nodded. "Likewise, Tuesti."

Reeve grinned before turning to the WRO General that sat on the other side of him. Rufus side-glanced at Tifa, who was talking to a ShinRa employee that sat the other side her. The Turks positioned themselves behind the ShinRa president, and Rufus chose that moment to rise from his chair. He held up his hand. Silence filled the room and the reporters took their seats.

"Welcome to Nibelheim, the new center for ShinRa, Inc's operations. As the President of ShinRa, Inc, I would like to open this conference with an introduction." Rufus looked around the room to see reporters from all the major international tabloids, as well as a few magazines. He even saw a journalist from _Gaia's Gals_, a feminine magazine which gave advice from what dress to wear to which guy to date. He remembered an article published the year before stating he was considered by the magazine to be the number one "hottest bachelor" on both the West and East Continents. If he hadn't accomplished anything else in his life, he could always claim that. Smirking a little, he began his speech.

"All of you are perhaps asking why ShinRa, Inc has decided to move their base from one of the largest financial cities to a small town like Nibelheim. As you all know, the world is now controlled by democracy instead of money. ShinRa, Inc is now a mere energy company, doing what it does best: providing energy to the masses. After a long review over ShinRa's corporate values and morals, the we are now providing energy by a more economic, gaia-friendly method. Investing only a small amount in the oil fields and more in solar, wind, and hydropower, ShinRa, Inc will use a third of its profits to fund the WRO _Planet Projects_. The WRO is now an official benefactor of ShinRa, Inc, and as a company we hope to expand our services in the near future to other businesses and charities alike."

Cameras continued to flash as reporters held up their microphones and recorders. He turned to Reeve. "The head of the WRO has kindly agreed to join us for this conference and will answer any questions you may have. I'm sure he would also like to make a statement," he watched Reeve give him a petrified look before grimacing at the cameras, "but first I would like to draw your attention to Miss Tifa Lockheart, my co-director of the _Orphan Project_."

Tifa looked up at him as he took his seat. He averted her gaze and simply looked out at the crowd. She stood up and began her speech.

"Good afternoon. As you know, I have been assisting with the Orphan Project, and it has definitely been a wonderful experience. I have learned many lessons; many of which were unexpected, but nevertheless, needy." She smiled warmly before continuing. "To be on good terms with those whom I fought so hard to destroy just three years ago is what I call progress. But when we work together to accomplish such a humanitarian task as to provide for the needs of others, laying our animosity aside-that is what I call a breakthrough. It has been a pleasure to work with ShinRa, Inc, as we have come a long way together on a journey that has revealed the true colours of a transformed company. But not only has ShinRa, Inc, changed; so have I." Tifa shifted on her feet before finishing her speech. "I would like to share with you that I will be taking on the role as manager and director of the orphanage in Junon permanently." Tifa sat down as the reporters applauded.

The clapping quickly died down when Reeve stood. "I eh..." he scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the smirking president. "I didn't prepare anything to say, but I would like to mention on behalf of the WRO, we are happy to be working alongside such a company. We are continuing our efforts to rebuild our world, and most of our efforts wouldn't have gotten very far without ShinRa's help." He nodded to Rufus and shook his hand before sitting. Rufus stood.

"We'll accept questions at this time."

Hundreds of hands were raised and Tifa sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**It was a long chapter, so I decided to split it into two shorter ones. So, double upload. :D**


	15. Bar Fights and Awkward Goodbyes

**A Place Like Heaven**  
Chapter 15 - Bar Fights and Awkward Goodbyes

The conference finished an hour later, and Tifa made for the exit with Elena. "That was a great speech, Tifa," the female Turk told her.

"Well, its true," Tifa replied.

Elena gave her a quick hug before pulling out her cellphone which was vibrating. "Hello?" She handed it to Tifa. "Its for you."

"Yes?" Tifa answered, holding the phone to her ear.

"Miss Lockheart, its Tseng. Some of the ShinRa employees are giving a tour of the mansion in an hour. Elena told me you expressed a desire to look around the place, and this will be a good opportunity."

Tifa smiled. "Thanks, Tseng. But I think I need to get away from the crowds right now."

"As you wish."

Tifa handed the phone back to Elena. She left the Turk talking on the phone to her chief and made her way back to her room. Noticing that she still needed to unpack, she flopped down on the bed and sighed.

It was early evening when Tifa awoke and realized that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The Turks sat at a small rickety table in a pub just off the high street in Nibelheim. To be kind, it had character, and judging from the broken decorations and stains on the walls, the customers were a rowdy bunch.

Reno downed his beer in less than thirty seconds and Rude began carving something into the wooden surface that their drinks sat on. Elena peered at the carvings already made and wrinkled her nose.

"Charming," she muttered darkly, sipping her sherry. Tseng grinned as he looked down at his whiskey. Reno cackled. "Yo, Laney, what does it say?"

Elena threw her nose in the air and looked away. "I won't repeat such obscenities."

Reno leaned over the table. He laughed. "Obscene? It's some chick's number!"

"Read the message below it," she snapped.

"Oh...I see," he sniggered, reading it.

Rude got up from the table. The redhead looked up. "Oh, your turn to buy drinks? Make mine a tequila this time, dude." He punched Rude's arm. The bald Turk shook his head.

"Tifa's here."

* * *

Tifa stood outside a small pub named the _Howling Moon_, checking the piece of paper that Elena handed her while she was unpacking. She opened the door and coughed at the smoke that surrounded her. She could hear the cracks of snooker cues against billiard balls. Glasses smashed while men yelled and jeered. An old geezer was crouched in the corner playing on a very out of tune piano with some of the keys missing. Pictures hung from the walls at odd angles, and a smoky haze billowed over the heads of those sitting at the chunky wooden tables. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and blood mingled together with the fire blazing in the large hearth at the other end of the room. She glanced around to see Elena waving frantically at her, Rude standing at her side. Tifa rushed over and sat next to the female Turk. Rude went over to the bar to order Reno's drink.

"I'm so glad you came!" Elena greeted. "What do you wanna drink? My treat."

Tifa smiled as Reno gave Elena an angry look. "Hey, who says you get to buy her a drink? I won't be seeing her either after she's gone. I'm buying her a drink too, yo."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, Red."

Reno winked at Tifa before he was shoved from behind. A fight that had started on the other side of the room had made its way over to the corner that the Turks occupied. At that moment, Rude returned with a tequila which Reno snatched instantly. He downed it in one gulp and rose to his feet, coughing.

"Reno, it wasn't personal," Tseng reasoned, knowing what was the temperamental Turk was about to do.

"I don't care," Reno wheezed, wiping his mouth. "I'm gonna teach him a little lesson about manners, yo." He elbowed Rude. "Buddy? Ya with me?" Rude finished his beer and rolled up his sleeves.

"All the way, partner."

* * *

Tifa had not laughed so hard since Christmas in Junon. Reno and Rude had made short work of the bar flies, but stirred up a hornets' nest when Reno was thrown onto a table full of what looked like professional thugs. At one point, Elena, Tifa and Tseng ran into the fray to assist their colleagues, but stepped aside when Rude's sunglasses broke.

"My last pair!" He gasped, fists clenching. He pulled his fist back and with one grand punch, he knocked his opponent to the other side of the room. Reno jeered before getting smacked in the face with an empty beer bottle. Tifa looked over at the bartender, who was in a deep conversation with one of his customers. It didn't seem to bother him that his bar was getting trashed.

Two hours later the fight was won, and as they made their way back to the mansion, Reno began to sing a drinking song while Rude cast cure spells on his wounds. Tseng was talking on his phone alongside Elena and Tifa, who were giggling at Reno's embarrassing display.

"I should've gone out with you guys more often," Tifa laughed. Elena nodded in agreement.

"They certainly are a pair, those two."

Tifa looked up at the night sky. They walked past the famous well of her memories, and she sighed. How could she not think about Cloud? She blinked up at the stars, her mind going back to eleven years ago. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Reno's rather rude rendition of ten green bottles.

* * *

Rufus was dozing at his desk in his new office when he heard a door slam and a woman squeal. He leapt from his desk, causing Empire to tumble from his lap. She hissed and stalked away while the president made his way across the lobby to find the source of the ruckus. In the front lobby, he saw Reno make a grab for an unfortunate female ShinRa employee and picked her up. Rufus shook his head as she tried to slap him away, but then she brought her knee up between his legs. Reno dropped her instantly. Tseng and Elena laughed as Reno rolled on the floor in pain and Rude shook his head at his partner. Tifa covered her giggle with her hand. The employee brushed herself down and sauntered off, stepping over her assaulter.

"Shhh!" Elena whispered, finger pressed to her mouth. "Its 2am!"

Rufus chose that moment to make his presence known. "I think its a little late for that," he stated, amusement all too clear in his voice. Everyone turned to find the source of the voice except Reno, who was still writhing in pain.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight," Tifa said hastily, jogging up the stairs. Elena dithered before following her. Rude helped his partner off the floor before assisting him to his quarters. Tseng shook his head before glancing at the president. Rufus leaned against the doorframe, arms folded. "I'm going to have a lawsuit on my hands if he doesn't clean up his act," he muttered. Tseng smirked.

"To be honest, _shachou_, half the female employees find him quite a catch. I think being groped by him is something they brag about in the coffee room."

Rufus let out a chuckle before going back into his office. "Goodnight, Tseng."

"Goodnight, sir."

* * *

Rufus didn't really care whether Tifa noticed that he was being distant with her. She was leaving the next day, and he had his hands full with admittance of the new orphans. There were currently forty children under his care, and as the head of Nibelheim orphanage, it was his job to fill out the paperwork for each one. He wasn't really sure how he was going to handle taking care of children, as he found them irritating most of the time. However, he did miss Marlene and Denzel smiling at him whenever he entered a room. He leaned on the table and massaged his temples. He sat by the window in the kitchen, seeking solitude in order to finish his paperwork. His office was not the most private room as it was situated right next to the playroom. The only time he was bothered in the kitchen was the cook offering him food or beverages every hour.

He was filling out a form for a fourteen-year-old orphan named "Stacey Cooper" when he heard familiar voices echoing down the hall into the kitchen. The owners of the voices made their appearance, carrying fresh goods from the market.

"Tifa, you sure have a good eye for fresh fruit."

"You have to know which fruit to pick, being a bartender and mixing all those fruity drinks, you know?"

"Aren't you going to miss Seventh Heaven when you go back to Junon?"

"Hm. It was a chapter in my life thats closed for now. My real passion is cooking. Hopefully I'll get to be in the kitchen a little when I'm there."

Tifa and Elena began unpacking the goods while chatting with the cook and kitchen assistant when they noticed Rufus sitting in the corner.

"President Rufus!" Elena gushed. "Sir, I didn't see you there."

"That's the idea, Elena," he replied, not looking up from his paperwork. The female Turk grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, boss."

"No problem."

Tifa watched him bent over the table, deep in thought as he sipped his coffee. His hair was a little tousled, and there was a stubborn strand that he continually flicked out of his face. Her eyes went to his hands as they sped across the paper, pausing occasionally to think of what to write next. She noticed how strong they looked, the veins standing out as he flexed his fingers. Her eyes went back to his face. He was looking right back at her. She turned away, her cheeks feeling warm. Elena noticed her blush but said nothing. She simply smiled.

The cook approached Tifa with a coffee pot in her hand. "Miss Lockheart, could you please top up the president's cup?" she asked. "I would do it, but there's um, a crisis in the pantry."

"Sure," The cook rushed off and Tifa sauntered over to Rufus. He looked at her expectantly. "Coffee?" She asked with a smile.

Rufus grunted and pointed to his cup. He went back to his paperwork as Tifa poured. She felt like tipping it on his lap. _How rude!_ So wrapped in her thoughts at what an ungrateful sod he was, she never heard him mutter "thank you" as she walked away.

_Arrogant jerk._

* * *

That evening, Tifa decided to explore the mansion. She had not managed to get the chance to look around, and she had just assisted in getting the children ready for bed. What better time to explore the place when there weren't little sprogs charging around and wreaking havoc? She could get into some mischief herself without being a bad example.

She walked downstairs to the main lobby. It was silent but for the clock ticking on the bookcase by the door. She opted to take a left, which led her into the dining room. Going through the glass sliding doors ahead of her, she entered the garden. It was illuminated by moonlight, and the distant sound of rushing water was heard beyond the poplar trees. She walked along the gravel path to the sound and stopped short to see a tall, white figure stand by a stream, back to her and hands in his pockets. She heard him clear his throat and look up at the sky, flicking his hair. As she turned, the gravel crackled under her feet at what seemed a magnified volume.

"Who's there?"

Tifa turned back to Rufus and smiled shyly. "Its just me," she replied.

Rufus turned away. "Oh."

She scowled at him, fists clenched. As much as she wanted to yell at him and ask him what the hell his problem was, she remained silent. _If he has a problem, he needs to be a man and confront me_, she reasoned with herself. She came up next to him and stood by the stream, breathing in the night air and watching the water rush and tumble down the rocks into a fresh water pool further down. She sighed, tension leaving her.

"You mentioned one time this was your home. How does it feel to be back?"

He turned to her abruptly, face inches away from hers. She gasped and her mouth opened slightly at the sudden jerk of his body. His azure eyes bore into her wine-coloured pools, as if searching for something. As he continued to look at her, his face softened. He looked at her mouth and she closed it, licking her lips nervously. Her eyes lowered to his mouth and he turned away.

"I don't feel anything."

Tifa studied the back of his head as he rubbed his neck. "This was your home, too, wasn't it?" He muttered.

Tifa shrugged. She knelt down and put her hand in the stream, watching the ripples radiate from her fingers. "This isn't my home anymore. All the memories I have, they're in my heart. And you know what they say, 'home is where the heart is'."

"So cliché," Rufus muttered. Tifa rolled her eyes. Both remained silent, and the distant music of crickets could be heard in the foliage. She looked across the stream to see fireflies dancing above the water. She came to her feet.

"You know, something fun for the children to do is catch fireflies," she suggested.

Rufus shrugged as he faced her. "Sure."

Tifa stepped closer, and tipped her head to the side. "Still don't like kids?"

Rufus smirked and shook his head. "Still feel the need to put me right?"

Tifa scowled and folded her arms. "Its just a question, ShinRa."

"Whatever." Rufus looked up at the sky before turning back to her. "Goodnight, Tifa."

She felt his arm brush lightly against hers as he walked past. She watched him disappear inside before she whispered, "Goodnight, Rufus."

* * *

Tifa awoke early the next morning so she could take a helicopter back to Edge. It was five in the morning when she met the Turks on the helipad to say goodbye. Rufus stood by Tseng, checking his watch. Not even wanting to know what his problem was today, she turned to Elena and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Tifa asked.

"Definitely. I'll be sure to call you."

She said her goodbyes to the other Turks and then moved to Rufus. He watched her approach with her hand outstretched. "It was a pleasure working with you," she muttered.

Rufus looked down at her hand. Reaching out, he took it. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the softness of her skin and the noticed the look of sadness in her eyes. Whether it was lack of sleep or the lighting of the early dawn, her eyes seemed dull and not so vibrant. They didn't remind him of the wine he drank every night. He looked away, letting go of her hand. "Likewise, Lockheart."

Tifa's lips parted with slight surprise at his coldness. "Oh," she whispered. "Thank you."

Tifa didn't know if he felt it, but when they touched, she felt something crawl up her arm and into her chest. It stayed there, like a warm balm that was capable of soothing her soul. His hands felt as strong as they looked, and as he let go, she felt her eyes sting a little. The feeling was gone as fast as it came.

As she grabbed her bag and climbed into the helicopter, the Turks gave one last wave before heading back inside. She watched Rufus walk away without even turning back. She bowed her head and examined the floor of the helicopter. Rufus took that moment to watch the helicopter fly into the sunrise. Shaking his head, he turned away.

* * *

**Man, Rufus is ornery. Of course, they're both as stubborn as eachother. :D**


	16. Reunion

**Thanks again for the reviews. I can see some of you are desperate for Rufus and Tifa to finally get together. XD Well, you won't have to wait much longer. Some of the best romances have tension and near-misses for a looonnnnggg time before the they finally get somewhere. XD**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**  
Chapter 16 - Reunion

On the ride home, Tifa checked her cellphone. She had it switched off for the last couple of days, forgetting that Cloud was supposed to call her. Checking the screen, she noticed he had tried to call. Twice. She couldn't help but smile at how hard he was trying, but it wasn't long before her thoughts went to Rufus. Her eyes began to sting again, and she wiped them with the back of her hand. But the tears continued to fall, one after the other. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes.

Tifa was woken up by the pilot two hours later. "Miss Lockheart," he sat by her, shaking her shoulder, "we've arrived."

"What? Oh," she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before smiling at the pilot. "Thank you."

She hopped out of the helicopter and stretched before grabbing her bag from under the seat. The pilot called out to her before jumping back into his seat. "There's someone here to pick you up," he called.

She turned to see Cloud standing at the edge of the helipad, leaning against his motorcycle. Yuffie was behind him, waving frantically. A moody Vincent stood by her side, folding his arms and shaking his head at her display.

"Yo, Teef!" Yuffie yelled over the chopping sound of the rotor blades, hopping up and down. "Over here!"

Tifa's mouth twisted into a full-blown smile and she jogged over to her friends, bag swinging from her hands. Yuffie grabbed her and hugged her tightly and Cloud took the bag out of her hands. He placed it on the back of his bike and then pulled Tifa from Yuffie's grip and put his arms around her.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't return your call."

"Now that sounds so familiar," he replied with amusement. She grinned before turning to Vincent.

"Tifa," he unfolded his arms and hesitantly held out his arms. Laughing, she stepped into his embrace and sighed.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." She pulled away and looked at each of them. "So, shall we go have a drink?" Yuffie slapped her knees and ran over to the motorcycle parked beside Cloud's. Vincent hopped on in front Yuffie, who sat clutching his torso from behind.

"Vincent! You have a bike?" Tifa's mouth fell open. He nodded.

"Yeah."

Cloud sat on his bike and held out his hand so Tifa could get on behind him. "I took him shopping last month."

Tifa giggled as she watched Yuffie rest her chin on Vincent's shoulder. He neither said nor did anything, but the barmaid was sure that Vincent smiled a little as he stepped on the gas. Cloud and Tifa sped away behind them.

* * *

Tifa was contented with the fact that nothing had changed since she had been gone. The bar was still the same. Johnny still had his cafe down the road. Cloud's bedroom was still a mess. Her bar regulars still had their heated debates every Friday night to let off steam, always ending in a fight. The former AVALANCHE members sat in a secluded booth and talked all evening, drinking scotch, bourbon and screwdrivers. Tifa made her "secret ingredient" drink that she only did for special occasions, and it made everyone, except Vincent, cough and splutter.

"Man, that's some killer drink," Yuffie wheezed.

Cloud blinked as he beat his chest with his fist. "Tifa, I think you need to dilute this stuff. It could melt your insides."

Vincent smirked before he took another swig. "This is good, Tifa."

Tifa grinned as she cleared her throat. "You're welcome, Vincent," she squeaked. She jumped when she felt a vibration on her thigh. "Oh!" She fumbled for her phone and held it to her ear.

"Yes?"

_"Evening, Tifa."_

"Oh, hi Reeve!" Tifa gasped as she felt the drink seep down her digestive tract.

_"Are...you okay?"_

"Yeah, fine." She grinned as her companions sniggered. "What's up?"

_"Oh, well, I've got your schedule for the Edge Orphanage. If you can meet me at eight o-clock tomorrow morning, I can brief you then."_

"Um, can we make it a bit later? I have a feeling I'm gonna be feeling so hot that early in the morning."

_"Ah, I see. Having a little celebration are we?"_

"You could say that."

"_No problem_," he replied. "_How about noon? At the orphanage_?"

"Sounds great," she nodded, shivering a little. The drink had reached her stomach, and she felt like it was on fire.

"_Excellent_," Reeve said breezily, "_see you then_."

"Bye!" She spluttered before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Tifa awoke the next morning to the smell of burning toast. She smiled as she sat up and massaged her neck, feeling stiff from the night before. The last thing she remembered was Cloud getting into a fist fight with one of the customers. She rolled off the bed and realized she was still fully clothed.

She made her way downstairs to see nothing but smoke. She could make out the figure of Yuffie flapping at the smoke alarm with a dish towel, and Cloud was trying to put out a fire in the toaster. Vincent sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. Springing into action, Tifa ran over window and flung it open, wafting the smoke out.

A few more frantic minutes passed before Cloud decided to cast Ice3 on the toaster. Yuffie turned to him, hands on her hips. "Very nice, spikey. You just destroyed a perfectly good toaster."

Cloud turned an apologetic face toward Tifa. "Sorry, Teef. I'll buy you a new one."

Yuffie scowled when Tifa accepted his apology. "However, I would like to know who was in charge of breakfast this morning." She folded her arms.

Cloud and Vincent both turned to look at Yuffie, who grinned sheepishly and stared at the floor. Tifa sighed and grabbed a frying pan. "Okay, I'll make some pancakes. Everybody sit."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Rufus was almost at the end of himself. The children didn't seem to understand the concept of solitude or peace. Every waking moment he was either being hit by a spitball, used as a climbing frame, or invaded by little ninjas while he was in his office. He didn't know how he did it, but everytime they bust into his room, he happened to be on the phone. Empire was almost fully grown and quite dangerous, and Rufus was a little concerned about some of the smaller children's fascination with pulling her tail while she slept. Fortunately, only one child was injured thus far: a small burn on her left ear.

He didn't mind the children; in fact, they quickly finding a way into his heart. Their smiling faces and outstretched arms were a welcoming sight whenever he stepped out of his office. They were so innocent. What he found more mind-boggling was that he never desired nor worked for their attention. They were drawn to him like moths to a flame. He had no idea what it was about him that fascinated them, but he liked the attention all the same.

Rufus sat in his office one evening with his Turks, sharing a celebratory drink for the completed _Orphan Project_. "I received a phone call from Tifa," Elena said, "She told me she's moving to Junon tomorrow. She sounded very excited, though a little apprehensive."

Rude lowered his drink. "She's probably a little nervous about how she's going to be received by the children."

Elena nodded in agreement. "She's going in there with Yuffie Kisaragi. I think Tifa's a little anxious, not knowing anyone who works there. I feel sorry for the poor kid."

Rufus downed the rest of his brandy. "Well, it was her choice to move there. She can do what she wants."

Elena blinked at his response. "I'm sure she's fine sir, but she's still human. Maybe she just wants a friend with her."

Tseng patted her hand. "Men..." she muttered, going back to her drink.

Reno looked up from his drink. "What about Cloud, yo? Isn't he going with her?"

Elena shook her head, confused. "Why would you think that?"

"You mean that spikey delivery boy hasn't made moves on her yet?" Reno replied, surprised. "Man, what planet is that guy on?"

Rude smirked as Elena rolled her eyes. "Well, from what Tifa's told me, she's not interested in him anymore."

Rufus, who was rocking in his desk chair, leaned forward and rested his glass on the table. "She's not with Cloud?"

Elena looked at her boss and nodded. "That's right, sir. But I thought you knew that already," she replied.

Rufus shook his head and blinked a few times. "I thought..." he shook his head again. "No, never mind." His heart began to beat faster, but he continued to maintain his composure. He sipped brandy and sat back in his chair again, deep in thought.

Reno and Rude exchanged looks and Elena smiled as she watched the conflict on Rufus' face. Tseng simply sat next to Elena on the couch, sipping his brandy.

Rufus poured another round for his friends and they sat and talked for another hour. When they left, he opened his laptop and made an adjustment to next month's schedule. Patting Empire on the head, he left the office and headed to bed. On April 8th, Tifa Lockheart was going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

Tifa threw her bags in the back of the truck and turned to Cloud. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he stared at the ground, kicking the dirt. She tipped her head and sighed.

"Cloud, don't be such a baby."

He sniffed. Tifa reached out and pulled his chin up. He was grinning. She laughed and threw her arms around him. "You jerk."

Cloud held her tight and buried his head in her neck. "I'm gonna miss you a lot."

"Yeah, well. We'll see each other again soon, yeah?"

"Definitely. Take care of yourself, Teef."

As Tifa drove away, she prayed for his safety and her success at the orphanage. As she drove through the streets of Edge, visible signs showed that spring was almost over. Sakura blossoms were falling from the branches laden with flowers. Arriving at the outskirts of the city, she could see Kalm in the distance and the airstrip just before it. She had done a lot of thinking since she had been away from Rufus. She was never sure of how he felt about her, but something told her that at one point he had considered her to be more than just a colleague. She shook her head and gripped the steering wheel a little harder. No matter what she had felt for him in the past, she was not going to let him break her heart that easily.

As Tifa neared the airstrip, she noticed a helicopter sitting on it and what looked like a motorcycle parked nearby. As the truck came closer, she recognized two of the figures in the distance to be Vincent and Yuffie. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, and they didn't even turn to look when Tifa parked right beside them.

"It seems every time I see one of you, I find the other."

Yuffie, who was smiling dreamily up at Vincent, turned to look at Tifa. She giggled and hugged his torso. Vincent looked down at her and his eyes twinkled. Tifa could tell that he was smiling down at her. He turned to Tifa as he put his arms around the ninja.

"I have just received her father's blessing."

Tifa gasped as she hopped out of the truck. "You're kidding!" She squealed. "Oh, congratulations!" She threw her arms around both of them and they laughed. Yuffie pulled away and punched his shoulder.

"He was such a 'fraidy cat, thinking Dad wouldn't approve."

Vincent arched an eyebrow before turning to Yuffie. "Her father's just glad to have her off his hands."

"I heard that!" Yuffie shot angrily, punching him again. Vincent laughed as he grabbed her and kissed her cheek. Tifa shook her head.

"Vincent, you have a sense of humour," she smiled.

Vincent set Yuffie back on the ground before scratching his head. "I guess I do."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and jumped into the back of the truck. "Hey, are we ready to leave?"

Tifa grabbed a bag and headed to the helicopter. "Let's go."

* * *

Tifa stood with Yuffie in her new bedroom at Junon Orphanage, looking out at the sunset that was sinking behind the ocean. Yuffie sighed and flopped down on Tifa's bed. "Teef, this castle...place...orphanage...thing...yeah. It's gorgeous."

The new director smiled as she hung clothes in her closet. "I think its pretty amazing." Tifa fell on the bed next to her friend. "And the kids are lovely."

"Yeah," Yuffie wrinkled her nose, "If you like little squirts. They may be angels now, but wait 'til they get to know you. I bet they're all terrors."

Tifa laughed at Yuffie's pessimism, and then sighed. "Yuffie... I have a question."

"Hm?" The ninja rolled onto her belly and began tracing the pattern on the bedding. Tifa did likewise.

"Its about you and Vincent."

"What? How unlikely a couple we make?" She sniggered. "Don't worry, I had to give Dad a looonnggg explanation about why I'm in love with the vampire."

Tifa laughed into her pillow. "You really call him that?"

"I did. Once." Yuffie pulled a face. "Never again."

Tifa grinned before continuing. "Its not really about how unlikely you are, but how...compatible you are."

"Well, you know what they say, opposites attract," Yuffie tapped her nose. "I'm not really sure how to explain it. I love him for who he is and...he loves me for the annoying thief I am."

Tifa smiled and placed her hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Yuffie."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in," Tifa called, getting off the bed. The door opened and a face appeared.

"Oh, Daphne, come on in."

The secretary smiled and held out a folder. "This was just delivered, Tifa."

"Thanks, Daph."

The girl left and Tifa pulled out a sheet of paper. "What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"Its...a schedule," Tifa replied, looking at it.

"Cool," Yuffie said, peering over her shoulder. "But don't _you_ run this place?"

"Yeah..." Tifa's brow furrowed as she went over the dates. "March 29th...press interview...April 2nd...open day...April 5th...another interview...April 8th...inspection? For _what_?"

Yuffie took the schedule and looked at it. "Hm...it doesn't say, does it?"

Tifa flicked the sheet of paper and gritted her teeth. "So, Rufus ShinRa doesn't think I can cope by myself, does he? Has to organize events for me and even send someone to spy on me? What the hell is the inspection for? See if I'm poisoning the children? See if I'm an evil tyrant who beats them when they're disobedient? Ugh," she stomped over the window and looked out at the horizon, folding her arms crossly.

"Chill, Teef. You have no idea what its for," Yuffie reasoned, laughing a little. "Geez, what's got you so angry at Rufus?"

Tifa held her hands behind her back and shook her head. "Yuffie, I think I'm in love with him."

"Wha-ya-I-no-you what?" Yuffie exclaimed.

Tifa sighed and bowed her head. "I don't know, I just...I thought he did, but he never...I never...it doesn't matter, anyway."

"I thought you still had a thing for Cloud," Yuffie shrugged. "Gee. But why would that make you mad it Rufus?"

"I dunno. I guess because at one point we were getting on really well. At Christmas, I think I was starting to fall for him. But then after new year's...he started to get distant. By the end of the trip, he was being a real jerk." She sliced the air with her hand and tossed her head. "But I was wrong about him. I thought..." Tears began to splash down her face and Yuffie hugged her friend.

"Hun, don't cry," she whispered, as Tifa cried softly into her shoulder.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," she sobbed. "Man, every time I fall in love with a guy, I end up being rejected," she laughed bitterly. "That's really sad, huh?"

Yuffie sighed. "No. It shows that the guys you fall in love with don't deserve ya."

Tifa smiled as they broke apart. "Thanks, Yuffie."

* * *

Rufus checked his watch as he stood on the helipad with his Turks. "Curse the bloody cosmos, does no one know how to keep time anymore?" He said angrily.

"Chillax, boss. The helicopter'll be here any second," Reno replied, "Or he'll be toast," he muttered under his breath.

Elena pointed to the horizon. "There it is, sir!"

Rufus turned to his Turks and made eye contact with each of them. "Now, Tifa doesn't know we're coming. Tell me what you're to do when we arrive."

"Make sure Tifa's alone when we enter the orphanage," Elena gave him a thumbs up.

"Make sure no one announces we're there," Rude adjusted his tie.

"Let Tifa know that the inspector has arrived through the secretary," Tseng added nonchalantly.

"And then you work your magic!" Reno winked, clicking his fingers and pointing them at Rufus.

The president scowled at Reno's remark and turned away. "Something like that."

The helicopter landed and the group climbed aboard. As they left the ground, Rufus looked out the window and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Chasing a woman across an ocean to be-most likely-rejected. Not to mention the fact what this act would do to his image. His father would be very disappointed. He smirked. _All the more reason to do it_, he reasoned. He looked over at Elena. Her head was resting on Tseng's shoulder, and the head Turk smiled down at her as he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

The president sat back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. "Let's hope she's worth it," Reno shouted to Rufus over the noise. Rufus shut his eyes.

_She is._

* * *

**apple, you read my mind. Of course Rufus is going to go cave first. Poor Tifa has no idea why Rufus was being a jerk when they separated. Mwahahah.**

**Stay tuned! :D**


	17. So This Is Home

**A Place Like Heaven**  
Chapter 17 - So This is Home

Tifa checked the clock on the wall as she rolled bread dough, puffing strands of hair out of her face. She groaned. The so-called "inspector" was going to be at the orphanage within fifteen minutes. Of course, she had resolved to be civil. But she was not about bend over backwards to accommodate for the little spy.

"Whatcha makin'?"

Tifa spun around to see Celeste, a five year old girl who seemed to trail after her wherever she went.

"I'm preparing lunch."

"Ooh! What is it?" The child exclaimed.

"Pizza," she winked, pointing to the ingredients piled on the counter nearby. The little girl showed obvious pleasure.

"Oh, yum!" She smacked her lips, hugging her stuffed moogle. Tifa bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, run along. Otherwise you'll end up being in the pizza too."

Celeste squealed and raced out of the kitchen, chortling. The cook laughed a little before going back to rolling. She hummed a melancholic tune before throwing the pizza base onto a pan. Then reaching into a the large, catering-for-a-hundred-size bread maker, she ripped off another large ball from the dough that was being kneaded by the large mixer and chucked it onto the counter on her left. She pinched more flour out of the bag and began rolling. She let out a sigh as she thought about the twenty more pizza bases she had to do.

"Tifa? The inspector's here. Do you want him to wait in the lobby?" The director turned to see her secretary with a strained look on her face. Tifa arched an eyebrow.

"Daph, are you all right?"

"No, I'm all left," she laughed nervously. Tifa's face remained deadpan. Daphne sighed. "Never mind. Bad joke."

Tifa gave her a warning look before wiping her hands on her apron. "Just let him come down to the kitchen," she tucked some hair behind her ears. "That way he can write on his bloody checklist that I'm slipping arsenic into the pizza sauce." She added bitterly.

Daphne left without another word, and Tifa grabbed another ball of dough and punched it. It was a bad move, because the breadboard she was rolling the dough on broke in half. Cursing, she cleared away the broken wood and started again on the counter, dusting it with flour. She heard footsteps behind her, and with her back to the door, she waved and motioned to a stool behind her.

"Sit at the counter, I'll just finish this base and be with you in a second."

The inspector made no reply, but she heard the scraping of wood on the tile floor, indicating that he had taken a seat. She flipped the base and threw it onto a pan and turned, wiping her hands on the towel draped over her shoulder. She froze.

"Rufus?" He sat and watched her, a smile playing across his face. He held up a clipboard, his other hand poised over a blank piece of paper with a pen in his hand. He waggled his eyebrows expectantly.

"Is there something I need to know about your pizza sauce, Miss Lockheart?" He smirked.

She remained silent for a few moments before replying.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"To inspect," Rufus replied coolly, getting off his stool. "What else?" He threw the clipboard onto the counter and stepped towards her. She retreated. Rufus paused. He took another step. Tifa shook her head.

"I'm not playing games, Rufus. Tell me why you're here. Then I can do whatever it is you need me to do, and then I'll be out of your sight."

Rufus tilted his head to the side. "Now why would you think I would want that?"

She scoffed. "When I left Nibelheim almost a month ago, you seemed almost _relieved_ that I would be away from you. The way you talked to me that night...I thought..." she trailed off, gesturing with her hands.

"Thought what?" He muttered, edging towards her slowly.

Tifa hesitated. "I thought...it doesn't matter. I was wrong anyway," she answered, folding her arms.

Rufus was so close to her he could smell her perfume. It was what Elena had bought her for Christmas, and he loved it. Not because of the fragrance, but because it was _her fragrance. Her scent._

"You weren't wrong," he replied, standing over her. Not realizing how close he had gotten to her, she let out a gasp and unfolded her arms. Her forehead became creased with confusion as Rufus blinked and swallowed his pride.

"I understand I have some explaining to do about my behaviour."

She pursed her lips. "Too right you do. You can start with why I wasn't wrong."

He shook his head and grinned. _You're still the same_, he thought. _I'm glad you haven't changed._

"Tifa. I was under the wrong impression about yours and Cloud's...attachment."

The brunette groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not again! We're not going over this again! How I'm _supposed_ to be in love with Cloud, right? Yet I won't admit it! Oh, and while we're on this subject, I NEVER denied I was in love with him, but I'll tell you this, Rufus ShinRa-" her speech was stopped short by Rufus covering her lips with his own.

Running his hand through her hair, he cradled the back of her head as he placed his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Her eyes widened from the shock of the kiss, but after few fleeting moments, she melted into his embrace. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her tenderly. It felt like a blissful eternity before they finally broke apart.

Rufus opened his eyes and looked into her chestnut pools. He breathed in and out, savouring the moment. His head lowered again, lightly brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "I know you're not in love with Cloud."

"How do you know?" She muttered.

His mouth tipped, and he stroked her cheek. "Because you're in love with _me_."

She frowned. "What about you?"

He looked over her shoulder thoughtfully, before meeting her eyes. "I hope I will have the pleasure of spending the rest of my life telling you and showing you how much I care for you...and _love_ you."

* * *

Reno watched Elena pace back and forth in the lobby of the Junon Orpanage, hands clasped behind her back. The occasional child ran past and one was bold enough the try and grab the sunglasses off Rude's head. Tseng found that highly amusing.

Elena stopped before the staircase and wrung her hands. "I hope boss is okay. He's probably done something really stupid and is gonna lose her forever." Reno smirked and shook his head.

"Relax, 'Laney. Geez, you're talking about _Gaia's Gals'_ hottest bachelor here. He can win Tifa over with just a wink and a smile."

"How cheesy," Rude muttered, while Tseng began humming to himself.

Elena shot daggers at Reno. "You know, that would work if Tifa had no morals or scruples," she replied scathingly. "So that idea is shot right out the window."

Reno shrugged and went back to biting his nails.

"We go together, like a wink and a smile..." Tseng sang softly in a low, baritone voice. Elena gawped at him.

* * *

Tifa chuckled as Rufus wrote down his "evaluation" of the Junon Orphanage. "I would say the hospitality was a little shaky at first, but after a few minutes, I felt _right at home_." He smirked. Tifa continued to roll out pizza dough. She paused and looked at Rufus.

"You actually thought Cloud and I were together?"

Rufus shrugged. "Serves me right for making assumptions."

Tifa nodded slowly. "I guess by my behaviour it would seem that way. But I never would've thought that you would be the one to..."

"Resolve the issue? Swallow my pride? Fall down from my high horse?" He interrupted. "Call me what you wish. But I think I gained something irreplaceable through my dose of humble pie. This doesn't mean I've changed, though." He flipped his hair and Tifa shook her head, smiling.

"Good," was her reply, "I don't like change."

* * *

Elena was ready to burst. "I can't relax!" She stammered. "I have to go look, just a peek around the door."

"No!" Reno grabbed her arm, but she wormed out of his grip. Rude stepped towards her, but she gave him a look that made him retreat, holding up his hands. Tseng was outside on his cell phone, and so it was up to Reno and Rude to keep her from busting into the kitchen.

Instead, they joined her.

"Just one peek," she whispered, as they reached the door. It was ajar. They pushed it a little further open and Elena gasped.

Rufus was standing behind Tifa, his chest against her back and arms around her waist, kissing her neck as she rolled the pizza dough. She protested between giggles, and he pulled her around to face him and kissed her lips. Rude pulled his shades down his nose and peered over the rims.

"Whoa..."

Reno's mouth opened and let out a roar of victory. "Woo! Boss, you dawg! You-" The redhead's mouth was smothered by Elena's hand as she dragged him out of sight. The door swung open and the three Turks fell into a heap under the stern gaze their leader. Tifa was behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"I should've realised I had hired a bunch of_ peeping toms_," Rufus huffed, hands on his hips. "Where's Tseng? He's supposed to be babysitting you three."

"On the phone, boss," Reno groaned, pushing Rude off his lap. "'Lena, don't you ever do that again."

Tifa giggled and offered her hand to the female Turk. Elena took it and then pulled Tifa into a hug.

* * *

That evening, the couple took a walk along the beach below the Junon Harbour. Rufus eventually switched his phone off after it rang for the fourth time. He put an arm around Tifa and she smiled up at him, scarcely believing where she was. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was early evening, and the first stars were coming out. She stopped walking and looked back at Rufus.

"What were you thinking before you came to Junon?"

Rufus chuckled a little and paused before answering her question. "Don't laugh."

She grinned. "I can't promise you that, especially when you just told me not to."

"Rebellious to the end," he said with amusement. She punched him playfully before he spoke again.

"I went walking," he began, "I had just been informed that you and Cloud were not together, and I couldn't sleep that night. I walked around the town and I came to the well in the centre of town. I climbed up to a ledge and just sat there, thinking. I went over in my head the events that happened when we were together. To be honest with you Tifa, I fell in love with you a long time ago." He turned away, blond bangs falling into his face. She smiled before reaching up and brushing the hair away.

"I'm listening," she whispered.

He looked back at her and grabbed her hands. "Thats when I looked up at the sky. I don't know what it is about Nibelheim, but memories from when I was boy came back to me of when I would look up at the sky in awe at the amount of stars that filled it. You could see galaxies, shooting stars, planets...it reminded me that you were under that same sky. I could still reach you. And then...I decided to match every star with a reason why I should be with you. Oh Tifa, I ran out of stars."

Tifa punched him again. "Ugh, that was so cheesy!" She gagged. Rufus let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Okay. But everything else was true. I did sit there. I did think about you. I thought about us."

Tifa nodded. "I did a lot of thinking too. But I just didn't understand."

Kissing her lightly and putting his arm around her waist, he pulled her close as they walked again. Tifa rested her head against his shoulder, thinking of Vincent and Yuffie.

_Yes...love can appear in the most unlikely places._

Rufus rested his head on top of Tifa's, and thought of Tseng and Elena.

_Is this how it feels to come home? To me, it feels more like heaven._

* * *

**Stay tuned for the short epilogue! :) I hope this pleased you... eek. D:**


	18. Epilogue

**For those who wished for a longer fanfic...I'm sorry. I just don't have the time. I need this finished, man. Its been going for about four years already. XD I would love to write more, but I'm going for a short and sweet conclusion now. Now that they're together, I just want to finish with a "happily ever after" chappie. Bear with me.**

**I do also apologize for any bad grammar/punctuation throughout the last 17 chapters. I read over these chapters before I upload, and I STILL manage to miss some of my bloody typos/mistakes. It irritates the hell out of me. D:**

* * *

**A Place Like Heaven**  
Chapter 18 - Epilogue

Tifa watched the president sleep peacefully, arms around her as he smiled in his dreams. Her eyes lowered to the hand she had placed on his chest and smiled. She looked at the gold band around her finger and sighed. She looked back up to see him staring right back at her.

"Morning," he said gruffly. Her reply was a tender kiss on his lips.

An almighty bang reached their ears, followed by footsteps. Exchanging glances, they both sighed and broke apart. No sooner had they done so, their bedroom door swung open and two terrors in the form of children dove onto their bed, screaming.

"No way! That's not fair, Logan," the four-year-old girl complained, "It's my turn to go to work with Dad!"

Logan stuck out his tongue. "I'm older, Connie. You just have to deal with it."

Rufus arched an eyebrow at his wife. Turning to Logan and Constance, he grabbed their hands. "Settle down. I do believe it's Connie's turn to come with me to work this week. However, you need to be a little more considerate of your mother. You do want another brother, don't you?"

Logan and Connie sat on the bed, hushed and obedient. Tifa suppressed a smile as she massaged her swollen belly. "Come here." She held her arms out and they sat either side of her, touching her stomach. "Morning Carlisle," Connie whispered to her mother's belly.

Rufus kissed Tifa's cheek lightly before tumbling out of bed in just his pajama pants. As the children continued to talk to her abdomen, she watched Rufus stretch out, flexing his muscles and yawning. He turned to see her eyes on his body. Her smile was intimate, and Rufus clapped his hands.

"Okay, kids. Out. Your mother and I need to get ready."

The children kissed their mother's cheek before charging out the room, yelling at the top of their lungs. Rufus jumped on the bed and kissed Tifa passionately. He pulled away and gave her a stern look.

"They get their rebellious side from you, you know."

"Well, I can see Logan turning into an arrogant brat just like his papa."

"That was harsh," he grinned before kissing her again. "And stop checking me out. Every time I catch you doing that I wanna-"

"The door's open, honey," she smiled sweetly. He smirked before giving her one last kiss and disappearing into the bathroom. Tifa sighed and rolled out of bed. She wandered over to the window to see the sun rising over the Nibelheim mountains. Sighing, she placed her hands over her stomach. Her life had been an incredible journey thus far, and as she heard Rufus yell in the shower about there being no hot water, she smiled.

It was only just beginning.

* * *

**Oh my word, it's finished! AHHH! First multi-chap fic completed! **

**I was tossing around in my head whether Tifa should go to Nibelheim or they live in Junon in the castle. Meh. Tifa loved the idea of a fairytale, but she was alone when she got the castle. But in Nibelheim, she got the fairytale and her idea of a castle was presented as the ShinRa mansion. It just seemed logical to me. XD**

**For everyone who had read this, stuck with it through the last few months and maybe years, thanks for the reviews and watches! I love getting feedback! And hey, if you'd like more RufusxTifa, don't be afraid to check out my profile. I'm a fluffy writer, so if thats you're kind of thing, go for it.**


End file.
